Let's Go Thataway
by nerdielady
Summary: The Enterprise sets out on its second five-year mission. More fun in store for everyone! Sixth in a series. Sequel to 'The Two Big Ones'.
1. Chapter 1:All Aboard!

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter One - All Aboard**

**Enterprise**

**Late July 2263**

**Spock**

They entered the mess hall just as Kirk and McCoy came in from the other side of the corridor. All four got in line to check out what the 'improved' food might be like. Unfortunately, it didn't look any different than they remembered. There was considerable grousing from McCoy at the end on the line. Most of the mess hall was empty, as the majority of the crew would not be reporting for duty until tomorrow, so they had their pick of tables. They had barely settled down when Scotty walked in. Kirk waved his arms vigorously to attract his attention and he waved back and hurried through the line, joining them at the table with a tray stacked high with food. "I've been down in tha engine room all day an' I'm half starved."

Spock looked at him with interest. "And how are the improvements to the engine controls working out?"

"Just great!" Scotty's wide smile was contagious. "Ever'thin's just great! I have no complaints atall."

McCoy looked across the table at him. "You've been here all day? But this was still leave time, you idiot!"

Scotty looked a bit abashed. "Weel, ya see, there was this ...personal project...that I wanted ta get situated, so ta speak, before tha ship became real crowded like." He didn't look directly at anyone, most studiously avoiding Kirk's eyes.

"Ah! A personal project." McCoy's eyes danced. "I don't suppose you'd like to share this project?"

"No' at the current time. Perhaps in a few weeks."

"Weeks! Only weeks?"

"Weel, I will need to check ta see that the...process...is workin', ya know? That the, uh, apparatus is, um, functioning properly."

Everyone but Spock was laughing now, and his eyebrow was high on his forehead, while his eyes twinkled.

No one else had even checked on their newly refurbished labs yet, preferring to wait until officially back on duty in the morning. Even Spock was content to wait until then.

All the senior staff were to be checked in by 0800 tomorrow morning. The remainder of the returning staff would start checking in at 0815. New staff would check in at 1500. The first senior staff meeting would be the following morning, over breakfast in the captain's ready room, when the mission orders would be opened. Until then, none of them really knew what they would be doing for the next five years.

As they were leaving the mess hall, Jim stopped. He looked rather sheepish. "Sorry, folks, I just can't wait any longer. I have to see what they did to the bridge." Not surprisingly, the entire group wound up there. They looked around. There didn't really seem to be many obvious changes. There was new upholstery on the command chair. Jim settled down to break it in. Maybe they had lifted it just a bit higher? He stood up. "Spock, come sit in the command chair and tell me if it seems just a little different to you."

Spock stepped over and seated himself. He sat still for a moment and then moved his body in several different, fairly subtle ways, with a slight look of puzzlement on his face. Then it cleared. "Yes. They have elevated the chair approximately 2 centimeters. Also the seat cushion is 4.25 centimeters thicker than it was at the end of the mission. Most likely the original cushion had compressed slowly without our noticing."

Jim stared at him in astonishment. "How do you do that?"

Spock looked back at him. "How do you _not_ do that?"

Behind them, the others were snickering. "Okay, you two, that's enough." Nyota leaned over the back of the chair and whispered something in Spock's ear, causing his eyebrow to rise.

The other men immediately jumped in with comments. "None of that now, this is the bridge."

Spock rose from the command chair and crossed to the science station. He stood looking down at it. "Jim, we have some new controls here. Nyota found them."

Everyone else crowded around to see what he was talking about. Scotty was the first who spoke up. "New long-range sensor controls?"

Spock turned his head over his shoulder to nod at Scotty. "Excellent guess. That is mine as well. It will be interesting to discover how they work tomorrow."

Jim was actually rubbing his hands together. "We are going to be able to see further, go faster, and stay out longer."

Scotty eyed him. "We canna go faster unless I say the engines can handle it."

"Yes, yes, Scotty, I know." But somehow, Scotty was not convinced that the captain really meant it. He foresaw many times when he would be complaining.


	2. Chapter 2:Setting Things Up

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Two - Setting Things Up**

**Enterprise**

**Late July 2263**

**Spock**

They met in the mess hall for breakfast, of course, all the senior staff who were on board. There were more people in the mess hall for breakfast than there had been for supper. Jim told everyone to check out their own departments before coming to the bridge for a brief run-through of all the new stuff. After lunch they would have new staff members reporting in who would need to be interviewed and given assignments. The next day would be the first official senior staff meeting and they would open the new orders then. Everyone left the mess hall, heading in many different directions.

Spock reached the science lab and opened the door with his code. He entered and looked around. There were indeed some new instruments. He went from one to the next, looking them over, testing the ones he could. He was so intrigued with what he found that he almost forgot to go up to the bridge.

**Nyota**

Nyota found the communications lab already open. Her second and third in command were already there, going through all the new gear. She came and peeked over their shoulders and they eagerly showed her what they had found. Then she wandered into her office and briefly leafed through the bios of the new staff members she would be getting. She turned and headed back up to the bridge, telling her staff where she was going.

**Scotty**

Scotty was hip-deep in an auxiliary engine casing when the alarm he had set himself went off. Very reluctantly he laid down his tools and went to wash the lubricant off before heading to the bridge.

**Bones**

McCoy ranged around the expanded sick bay, admiring all the new equipment. He rubbed his hands together gleefully, eager for a chance to put it all to use. When he had seen it all once, he went into his office and looked over the detail sheets for his new medical personnel. He was getting some good people. He noticed that there were a number of promotions due as well. One was for Jabilo M'Benga. Very good. That doctor was worth his weight in gold.

He also found the paperwork separating the day care center from the Medical Department and assigning it to the new Education Department. Excellent. He could quit worrying about that stuff.

**Chekov and Sulu**

When Jim got to the bridge he found his Chief Navigator and Pilot at their stations, eagerly going over the new instrumentation. First one and then the other would exclaim over something and then both would examine it in minute detail. He hung over their shoulders for a few minutes and then shook his head, going to sit in the command chair and look at the new button panels on the arms.

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

One by one, the remainder of the bridge crew wandered in, settled down at their work stations, and began to seriously examine the changes to their consoles. At 1000, Jim stood up and demanded everyone's attention. "Okay, let's start with the front console. Gentlemen, tell us what's new and what's great about it."

They were so eager that they interrupted each other and had to be told 'one at a time'. After they were finished, Jim started around the edge of the room, stopping at each console to question the person sitting there. When he had been all the way around, he stepped to the front of the bridge, just in front of the main viewscreen. "Well, we've got some good new stuff. Let us just hope it helps us kick the bad guys' asses just enough faster to keep us out of trouble. Okay, break for lunch, then back to your own departments for the rest of the day. Be sure to assign all your new people. We open our orders in the morning and start standing regular watches. Thanks, people." And he headed straight for the turbolift doors, everyone trailing after.

***

They met again in the mess hall at supper time. All personnel had checked in, been given their new assignments and assigned to quarters where necessary. Everyone had a shift assignment and standard shifts started tomorrow morning. They were ready for whatever their orders were.

**Spock and Nyota**

They were slowly getting used to their new quarters. Tonight they had even gotten off on the correct deck the very first time. But tomorrow would begin with regular shifts and regular duties and new orders. Tonight was still free time. Spock looked around the living area. There were still many places they had not 'indulged' in. Perhaps tonight was the tonight to correct that. He watched Nyota cross the living area, into the bedroom and on into the bathroom. It took him only a moment to disrobe, fold his clothing, and prepare himself. He closed his eyes and imagined her, bare and ready for him, her lovely scent filling his nose. He felt himself swell, ready to please her. When he heard the door to the bathroom open, he opened his eyes partway and moved just enough to put him in her line of sight.

When Nyota saw Spock, she stopped dead in her tracks. He stood there, in the middle of the living area, arms at his sides, fully engorged. She stared at him, slowly licked her lips, and began to undress, dropping her clothing at her feet. She raised her arms up over her head, lifting her breasts and making her nipples jut out at him, and released her hair from the tight ponytail, letting it fall about her shoulders.

Spock growled at her, low and husky. She moved toward him, slowly, until she was standing so close they were almost touching. She tilted her chin up and looked him in the eyes. "Was there something you wanted?"

His hands grasped her hips and lifted her in the air, until her core was level with his face. She swung her legs up over his shoulders and he pulled her closer, until his mouth hovered over her. "This." And he began to feast.

She moaned and pushed her hips toward his mouth, her hands finding his ears, stroking, teasing. He growled at her again, the sound vibrating against her sensitive tissues, and arousing her even more. Soon she emitted a high pitched wail and convulsed about him. He slipped her legs off his shoulders and let her slide down his body, leaving a trail of wetness down his chest and abdomen. He cradled her in his arms and began to nibble on her neck and ears, causing her to moan at him again. He backed up until he came to the chairs sitting around the small table. Reaching behind him, he turned one chair around and sat down on it, spreading his knees wide. He lifted her up again and slowly lowered her until their bodies were so very close together. His breath hissed between his teeth as she tightened around him, squeezing tightly. She held his shoulders tightly and began to move upon him, her thighs braced over his, his hands under her bottom, supporting. She moaned and sighed and wailed at him, and then she leaned forward and bit his neck, hard, making him surge up against her and empty himself with a loud growl. She leaned against him, panting hard. "Let me catch my breath, Spock."

"Why should I do that?" his mouth was busy again, nibbling on her ears, the sides of her neck, her collarbones.

She whispered in his ear and he jerked to attention. "Yes, you will need for breath for that." He drew in a deep breath, trying to control himself. "Nyota, I...ah, please, Nyota."

She pointed to the soft rug in the center of the room and he was instantly up out of the chair, sprawled flat on his back on the rug, with her poised above him. She knelt on his chest, one knee on each side of his body. With fingers and lips and teeth and tongue she caressed his ears until he groaned with deep arousal. And then she brought one hand to her mouth and began to tantalize his fingers. He writhed beneath her, almost beyond control, until she moved down his body and slowly lowered herself onto his straining lok. She took the other hand then and began to lavish it as well, going from one to the other while she slowly rocked back and forth. He held back as long as he could, then roared at her and thrust high, filling her body with his hot semen.

She leaned over and laid her head down on his chest. He wrapped his arms about her. "I believe I am entirely finished for the night." His voice was slightly shaky.

"Oh, that's good, because I think I'm going to be asleep in about two minutes."

He chuckled softly into her hair. "Perhaps we ought to find the bed then."

"Has it moved?"

"No, k'diwa, it is still in the same place." He struggled upright, carrying her with him and staggered into the bedroom, flipping the covers back and setting her down on the far side of the bed. She rolled onto her side and gave a great sigh as he lay down behind her, pulling the covers up as he molded his body to hers. He slid his arm around her, his hand splaying out over her midriff and they both descended into sleep before the covers had quite settled down.


	3. Chapter 3:Orders

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Three - Orders**

**Enterprise**

**Late July 2263**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

They were gathered around the table in the captain's ready room and the kitchen staff was wheeling in the cart with breakfast on it. While everyone sat and watched, the food was laid out down the middle of the table. Stacks of plates and tableware were set at the end of the table, and the cart was wheeled out. Immediately, Scotty, who was sitting at the end of the table, took a plate and passed the rest of the stack to Sulu, on his other side. On the other side of the table, Chekov started the plate-passing. The tableware came immediately after. And the everyone grabbed whatever platter or bowl that sat in front of them, helped themselves, and passed it to the person on their left. They had the routine down pat by now. The few new faces at the table quickly caught on. The table was slightly more crowded than it had been before, as there were two new department heads now.

There was light discussion over the meal, but the real meeting didn't start until all the food was gone and the dishes had been cleared to the sideboard. The first order of business was to introduce the new department heads. Jim rose to his feet. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have two new members of this great group to meet today. First we have the new Director of Education, Dr. Ellen Johnson. She will be setting up an official school, so that the children on the ship will not be stuck with only self-study. There will be actual teachers and classrooms, as well as labs set up just for children. She comes very highly qualified for this position and we are extremely lucky to get her. Dr Johnson, welcome aboard."

Dr Johnson rose from her chair and looked around, taking a tiny little bow. "I'm sure I'm going to enjoy it here and I can hardly wait to get started. I feel myself lucky to have been asked to serve aboard the Enterprise. If you have any questions at all, please come down to my office and chat awhile." She smiled and sat back down.

Jim rose again. "And now we have someone that Dr McCoy was most anxious to have aboard. Dr Sam Harris is the head of our new Obstetrics and Pediatrics division of Medical. He will report to Dr McCoy, but be completely autonomous in his decisions about his department. This was something we needed greatly and we are extremely lucky that our first choice for this position was eager to accept it. Please welcome Dr Harris."

The tall, caramel skinned man rose from his chair and grinned at the people seated around the table. "I can hardly wait for my first patients. The new equipment I found in my area is state-of-the-art. Whoever picked it out did a great job. I'm very pleased to be here." He grinned again and sat back down.

Now Jim continued from his chair. "We have a few more announcements to make. Dr McCoy has informed me that he is setting up another new position within Medical, which will be held by Dr M'Benga. This is the Chair of Alien Physiology. His responsibility will be too keep on top of all the medical releases in that field and issue memos to the medical staff to keep them current. He will also make recommendations about equipment and supplies which he feels would assist us in keeping our crewmembers from various races healthy and healing them when necessary. When he feels he has something he needs to share with us, he will attend this meeting.

Also, several department heads have informed me that they wish to designate a Laboratory Chief, who will be in charge of the lab for their department and I think that's an excellent idea. So any of you who want to do that, please send me the proper documentation and we will announce all those next week.

Now, around the table, everyone speak up." And he turned to Spock, sitting beside him and waited.

Spock felt Nyota, in the back of his mind, _introduce yourself to the new people_. Ah, yes, that made sense. "I am Spock, Senior Science Officer and First Officer as well." He nodded his head towards the new people, seated on the opposite side of the table. "This is my second tour of duty on the Enterprise. I think you will find it an excellent ship to serve on." He turned to Nyota expectantly, and she grinned at him.

"Hi, folks, "I'm S'chn T'Gai Nyota Uhura, Senior Communications Officer. This is my second tour of duty on the Enterprise as well. Glad to have you aboard." Dr Johnson had gaped just a bit when Nyota gave her name and then grinned widely at her.

They went on around the table, each one introducing themselves and giving their position. When they got back to Jim, he had a small packet in his hands. Everyone knew what that was - their new orders. As expected, he made a great show of slowly opening the packet, unfolding the sheet of plastic paper very carefully and spreading it out flat before beginning to read. He read the whole thing aloud, very precisely, before looking up. "Well, that seems pretty clear. We have a sector that has not been very well explored, this time. Lots and lots of new planets to visit." He was practically rubbing his hands together, he was so excited. "Chekov, it will be your responsibility to set up the new patrol arcs. The last of the supplies will be loaded on today, so we need to be ready to embark tomorrow morning. Spock, as soon as possible start using those new long-range sensors to scan for planetary systems. Medical, check out everything known about races in that sector, so we can be somewhat prepared. Sociology, you do the same. Communications, determine what frequencies have been encountered in that sector before. All right, folks, let's get started!" He stood up and everyone else rose as well, headed out to the bridge.

There was a lot of chatter on the bridge that morning as people began doing their research. Unfortunately, there was more interruption than usual, as people called their department heads with questions about new equipment and controls. Things would settle down soon.

Chekov and Sulu conferred with Spock on several occasions during the day, adjusting the patrol arcs to navigate around known anomolies, and to pass near, but not through, known planetary systems. Spock found his fingers itching to start the new sensors, but knew they were nowhere near where they needed to be to find them useful. In the mid-afternoon, Jim joined them at the science station as they consulted over the star field they would be exploring. "Have you got it figured out yet?"

"Just about, Captain. We should travel at warp 4 for two point six days to reach our assigned sector. We can then begin our patrol arcs."

"Good, good. Any bets on what the first new thing we find is? Anyone?"

Spock looked at Jim and sighed. It was going to be hard to keep him reined in. There was just too much that _could_ happen. Knowing Jim as he did now, he was almost certain that most of it _would _happen.


	4. Chapter 4:Patrolling

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Four - Patrolling**

**Enterprise**

**Early August 2263**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

They reached their assigned sector of space and began their first patrol arc. Everyone was pumped up from the long leave they had had, ready for anything that came their way. Itching for something, anything to come their way. But like all watched pots, things took a while to boil up. First had to come the tedium of waiting, watching, teetering on the brink of excitement while nothing really exciting happened.

The group of new ensigns, fresh out of the Academy, had time to learn the ship, to know where their assigned posts were, where the mess hall was, who was in their line of command, before anything happened to send them scurrying.

Scotty had time to get his 'apparatus' working, almost ready to produce, before the ship took such a hard knock that it went flying into the wall. Much later, when he had time to check on it, he just shook his head and started muttering about better bracing, very glad for the automatic cutoffs he had installed in the heaters.

The people in charge of the gyms were very thankful for the new shields installed over the tops of the swimming pools, as very little water surged out into the rooms to be sucked up later. Of course, if someone had been swimming at the time, it would all have been different.

The attendants in the infant room sang the praises of the new inertial dampeners that had been installed on all the cribs. No babies went flying about the room, although they all started crying. The toddler room did not function quite that well, and a team from pediatrics came flying down the hall as soon as they could. They got everyone patched up quickly, passed out lollipops to everyone, and put their thinking caps on to see what they could come up with to protect these little ones the next time. They also passed the problem up the chain of command.

The bridge crew had tested most of the new instrumentation, but this was the first real use of it. One thing that was quickly established was that long-range sensors do not detect anything when they are not turned on, and then only in the direction in which they are pointing. A new running order took care of that one. The improvements to the shields, however, turned out to be outstanding.

They never did find out who or what it was that had fired on them. They were so busy defending themselves and trying to blow up the other guy before they were blown up themselves, that they never got a really good look at them before they were just space debris. And that might cause a problem in the future. What if they ran into more of those, whatever they were? How would they recognize them? Every possible scrap of data was analyzed and a profile of sorts was created, however imperfect.

They picked themselves up, shook themselves off, repaired everything, and continued. Just another day.

***

The new head of Sociology, promoted from within the department when the former head decided to retire, a Denobulan named Krempt, requested the the TGIF parties be restarted as soon as feasible. He had studied the records of the last mission, and heartily approved of that practice, stating that it had obviously been an excellent tension reliever. Nyota started thinking about what she would wear.

***

The new physical conditioning director, an Andorian named Kallas, insisted that everyone should be enrolled in some form of regular exercise and training. It took a general order to ensure that that happened. After Kallas witnessed one of Spock and Nyota's Saturday morning sparring sessions, he respectfully asked if Spock would take him on as a student. Spock very politely declined, stating that it was customary to take on only one student at a time, and that Lt Uhura had only completed a quarter of her training. Kallas asked that he please keep him in mind if he decided otherwise and Spock agreed.

***

Spock did make a point of finding and introducing himself to the new Vulcan ensign Kurik. Kurik, although as reserved as expected, still managed to convey his pleasure over that. Spock made a note to himself to ask Nyota to invite Kurik to a Vulcan meal in their quarters in the near future.

***

There were three new Tellerites on board, one with a child. And there were two new Andorian four-somes, besides Kallas. There was a new Betazoid counsellor in the medical department. And Scotty was shocked to almost run into a primate variety Xindi in the corridors one day. When he mentioned it to McCoy at supper that night, the doctor informed him that they now had over 20 different species on board, which was the main reason for creating the new Alien Physiology chair. It had just become overwhelming trying to keep up. Scotty gaped at him. He certainly hadn't realized there were that many different species on board, he just hadn't ever thought about it. He supposed he just took it for granted that many different species were represented here, just as they were at the Academy.

***

Back and forth they went, learning their new sector of space. Mapping any anomalies they found, charting the solar systems, checking for planets where life might possibly thrive, placing beacons on space debris so that unsuspecting ships did not run into it. All the common, everyday things that a Federation spaceship was responsible for. And they kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, sure that it would sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5:Action!

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Five - Action!**

**Enterprise**

**Mid August 2263**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

They found an uncharted solar system. At first they hung back at the far edge, mapping, scanning. The new long-range sensors revealed many details that the old ones would have missed. There was quite obviously intelligent life on the fourth planet. They could see roads, cities, even large ocean-going vessels. And Uhura detected many radio transmissions. So. Technology existed. They must make an assessment.

They moved into standard orbit about that planet. They studied the culture, the language, the technology. They communicated with StarFleet Command, who gave the go-ahead for First Contact. The composition of the landing party was decided with great care. Uhura programmed the Universal Translator pins with the rudiments of the dominant languages of this planet. Stores created clothing that appeared to match what was worn below. The landing party practiced wearing the clothing, speaking the languages. And then all was ready.

Jim paced about the bridge, anxious. He would much prefer to be in the landing party himself, but regs were pretty specific about the composition of authorized First Contact groups. Spock was at his station, all scanners running. Uhura was listening to the conversations, feeding suggestions to the members of the landing party. All seemed to be going well. And then something happened. He wasn't sure what, but the entire landing party just ...vanished. There was an uproar all over the bridge. He frantically called Scotty, telling him to beam them back, but Scotty replied that there were no signals, nothing at all to lock onto. Chekov turned his head and shook it, his lips trembling. "Dere are no life signs, keptin. None at all."

Spock confirmed this. "Somehow they managed to completely destroy them in just an instant." He dare not think how close Nyota had come to joining that party herself. He would come undone if he did.

Jim pounded his fist on the arm of the command chair. "Dammit! WHY? Those were good people. And they weren't even armed!" He whirled about and faced Uhura. "What was the last thing that was said? What set that off?"

She replayed the conversation, finding the beginning of the last exchanged, and played it aloud so that all could hear. There was nothing that seemed at all inflammatory, nothing to explain what had happened. Except there… there was something. She replayed it again, looking at Spock. He nodded, yes, he had heard that, too. She replayed it again, looking at Kirk. And he listened hard.

"They realized, right there, that we were not actually from their planet. That we were from ..elsewhere. Even though they had been open about it, it wasn't until that point that those...things actually believed it."

Spock nodded. "So it would seem, captain. They must be violently against the very notion of life outside their planet, although we did not pick this up in any transmission we monitored. But that does seem to be the case."

Suddenly Sulu interrupted. "They're launching something. Headed right our way."

"Sensors to forward screen!" Kirk turned and settled into the command chair, all thoughtfulness gone. He leaned forward, eyes on the screen, still giving orders. "Shields on full! Red Alert! Arm phasers. I need information, people!"

There was a scramble all over the bridge as people obeyed those orders. The red lights flashed overhead. The klaxon sounded. He could hear Uhura's voice, issuing alerts shipwide. And Spock's calm recitation of information about the approaching missiles. When he heard that they were radioactive, he immediately ordered the phasers to fire. They did not want those detonating anywhere close to the ship.

The next little while was spent dodging and firing, as several volleys of missiles were fired. When all had been successfully intercepted before coming within range, he ordered the ship moved further out. And then he called a meeting of the senior staff and they worked together on the report to go to StarFleet Command. They stayed in orbit there until they got the word - deploy warning buoys around the planet. Make no further attempt at communication.

And so they did. It was always hard to find a new planet, one on the verge of making that big transition into the greater world that was the galaxy - to find it and then have to leave it. Fortunately, that did not happen often. They dropped the buoys about the system, powered them up, checked their signals. And then they left, continuing on their search for systems and peoples who wanted to join, to be part of something bigger. Maybe next time.


	6. Chapter 6:Grief

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Six - Grief**

**Enterprise**

**Early September 2263**

**Spock**

He jolted upright from his position over the scanner assembly he was working on. Something dreadful had happened to Nyota! He turned and exited from the lab as fast as he could, going straight to her by the fastest route. He found her curled in a ball on their bed, sobbing. He settled down beside her, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her gently, and she turned and held to him tightly, still sobbing.

He had no idea what had caused this. He had had only that one brief shock of intense pain and then her mind had become dark and unfocused, full of such intense emotion that he could not even tell what it was. All he could do was hold her and sooth her as best he could and wait until she could tell him what had happened.

After some time, she gasped and clenched her hands tightly in his shirt. She lifted her tear-streaked face to his. "She's gone."

He was confused. "Who is gone, Nyota?"

"My Bibi's gone."

"Where has she gone?" He did not understand.

Her face quivered, her lower lip sticking out, tears welling in her red-streaked eyes. "She...she died."

He leaned his face closer to hers, resting their foreheads together. "I grieve with thee."

She inhaled sharply, choking back sobs. "She was always there for me, always. She taught me so much. I'm going to miss her so."

"You will have all your memories of her to comfort you." He stroked her back, sending her calm and love.

She sniffled and sighed against him. "You are right. It's just so hard. We just saw her, just a few weeks ago."

"Yes, and she was very happy then. Surely you can remember her that way."

"She sat with T'Pau. That was so funny, to see the two of them, so different, sitting there talking."

"Indeed it was. I had no expectation of that." He continued to soothe her, rocking her gently in his arms. After a bit, he brushed her hair back from her face. "Would you like a cool cloth for your face?"

She nodded against him. He rose and went into the bathroom, coming back with a cool damp cloth and softly washing her face. And then he rose and went and made tea, coming back when it was ready and carrying her to the couch, settling down with her in his lap and handing her a mug of tea. She lay against his chest and sipped her tea, telling him stories of her bibi.

"When I was very young, she would sit under the shade of one of the big trees in the afternoons, when it was very hot, and she would do such wonderful things with her hands - weaving bright little belts on a tiny loom - making little necklaces and bracelets from bright wire and beads - always something to keep her hands occupied. And she would make me sit 'properly' - she wouldn't teach me anything or tell me stories unless I followed all her instructions."

"I do remember when you came to learn how to meditate, that you already knew the way to sit."

"Yes, bibi taught me. She taught me so many things. Old, old stories. Little lessons about how to live. How to control my anger and impatience. Whenever anything bad happened to me, she was always there, saying 'Something good often comes from something bad.' And then she would show me how that could happen."

"Tell me."

"I was careless, and fell, and skinned myself up badly. It was painful to move for several days. And after that I was more careful, and I learned to balance myself better. And one day she looked at me and said "See, you have learned something useful from that bad thing that happened to you." And so I had."

"Yes, I see that. She was wise."

"Yes, yes she was. Very wise. And very loving. But she would not stand for any sass at all. She demanded respect, and she got it. She was a very strong woman."

"Much like her granddaughter."

She snuggled up against him, sighing. "I do hope I am as strong as she was. She was an excellent role model." Her voice had quietened down and drifted slowly off as she spoke. In just another moment, she was asleep, curled up tightly in his arms. He held her close and continued to fill her with comfort and love, helping her to heal as she had helped him. Sharing grief made it bearable. Only just bearable.


	7. Chapter 7:A Fairing We will Go

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Seven - A Fairing We Will Go**

**Enterprise**

**Mid September 2263**

**Spock**

He was dressed once more in his combat gear - chain mail, armored shoes and gloves, studded breast plate, helmet. He noticed that when he was dressed this way, he felt - different. Stronger. More protective. Odd that garments could do that. He buckled on the wide belt that supported the long sword. He picked up the sword from the table and clasped the grip in both hands, whirling the sword about in a figure eight pattern around his body at high speed.

"Hey, watch that thing!" Nyota's voice rang out loudly. "At least give me a hint that you're going to do that!"

He froze, instantly. Carefully straightened and turned about. She stood only a short distance behind him, indignation plain on her face. "I do apologize. This garb brings out a side of me that I am not fully in control of."

"Yeah, it's all that testosterone. You and every other male on this ship. And you're going to just absolutely LOVE that melee this afternoon, aren't you?" She crossed the short distance between them and leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, carefully avoiding the sword.

He tried not to answer, but the look on her face told him it was futile. "Yes, I shall enjoy it. I will be hidden in the mass of fighters and can let myself go without standing out. It is not often that I can do so."

"I know that. And I will be in the stands yelling my head off." She gave him a big grin and he quirked his lips up at her.

"Even though I will not be able to hear you over all the other noise."

"Even so."

He carefully inserted the sword in the scabbard and adjusted the belt so that it would not trip him. Perhaps next year he would try one of those over-the-shoulder rigs. Then he could use an even longer sword.

Nyota noticed the far-away look in his eyes and just knew that he was contemplating something new for next year. He had really gotten into the Faire and she was very pleased about that. There were so few things that he felt he could really let loose and let himself enjoy publicly.

***

The melee was well underway when the red alert sounded. The combatants on the field did not at first notice the klaxons over the clash of weapons, but people began to pull and tug at those on the edges, pointing up to the red lights flashing, and then it was apparent that people were running from the stands. In less than a minute, the field was deserted, strewn with dropped weapons and odd pieces of armor.

When the Klingon captain accepted the hail and saw the crew on the bridge of the Federation ship, he was astounded. Full battle armor, weapons of all sorts, even some of the women were armed. That one, manning the communications console, obviously had a bow slung over her back and leather braces on both arms. This was totally unexpected. Where was the weakness he had been told to expect?

The captain of the Federation ship swung his sword about and plunged it down between his feet, folding his fists atop the cross brace, demanding to know why they were threatening a Federation ship. And that was a Vulcan! Beside him, dressed all in armor, with a VERY long sword in his hand. A VULCAN? They were supposed to be pacifists! The Klingon was very confused. He glanced around the bridge shown in the viewscreen. Everyone was armed. There were some weapons there that he would like to see close up. And what was the captain saying? That he had killed four men in the melee so far today and would welcome a chance at him?

And then the captain of that supposed weakling ship turned to the woman at the communications console and ordered she to show the stupid Klingons. And the scene on the viewscreen changed, and showed a large arena, with stands on each side, and on the field, a litter of dropped weapons and armor. And some sort of large battle machines at the end of the field, waiting to be used. Why had there been no hint of this in any of the briefings he had read?

Dazed, the Klingon looked again at the battle-ready men on the bridge of that other ship. Perhaps it would not hurt to withdraw until further intelligence could be obtained. He had much to tell the others, much that had been unknown until now. With as much bluster as he could manage, he disengaged and withdrew, leaving the vessel behind him unharmed.

On the bridge of the Enterprise, a great shout went up, and people pounded each other on the back and clashed their shields and weapons together, laughing and yelling. What a joke they had played on that Klingon!

It took a while to get everyone back to the field, to redon dropped armor and weapons, and some of the battle fire had been extinguished, but they enjoyed it nevertheless. Spock saw Kurik, happily pounding away at one of the Andorians, and smiled to himself. Wait until he saw the catapults in action! He saw an opening and dashed forward into the fray, finding a new opponent and letting the battle fire take him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt Nyota's bright glow, anticipating what he would do to her that night, and he sent her such a surge of lust before his swung his sword that he could feel her response for minutes afterwards. Yes, this was a day to look forward to!


	8. Chapter 8:Kilts and Diapers

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Eight - Kilts and Diapers**

**Enterprise**

**Late October 2263**

**Spock**

He was sitting at his console, monitoring the new long range sensors, checking on the improvements that he and Scotty had made to them, when Scotty came onto the bridge and went straight to the captain. He stood beside the command chair and spoke quietly with Kirk. Suddenly Kirk jolted upright and looked directly at Scotty. "What? Are you sure, man?"

"Absolutely, no mistake atall. Can ye do it today?"

"I don't know Scotty, isn't there usually a bit more lead time?"

"Tis no lead time left, sir, none atall. It wants doing quick like."

"Is she ready, then? Are you sure? I mean, usually there's all this business about dresses, and cakes, and all that stuff."

"No in this case, sir. She says it's now or never. An' never hardly suits me atall."

"Well, then, how about 1800 in the mess? Is that okay?"

Scotty smiled widely. "Right as rain, sir. I'll go an' tell her then." And he left the bridge, grinning like a loon.

Spock looked toward Nyota, who was also grinning. He raised one eyebrow at her, questioning. Nyota leaned over toward him. "Susan laid down the law. I was afraid she wouldn't."

"Why would she need to do that? I do not understand."

Nyota reached over and touched his hand and he felt the increased strength in the link between them. _Susan's pregnant. She told him he had to either marry her right now or she wouldn't acknowledge that the baby was his. She got tired of his never making up his mind._

Both of Spock's eyebrows rose high. _She did this deliberately?_

_I really don't think so._ _It didn't sound that way when she talked about it. I think when she got that flu thing she didn't get her shot because she was sick and nobody caught it._

_Poor planning in the medical department._

_Yes. But he seems really happy about it. _She removed her hand from his and fiddled with the control unit in her ear, checking on an incoming call.

Spock sat at his station, thinking. He and Nyota needed to discuss this situation and make their own decisions. He did not want it to be a surprise at an odd time.

***

1800 came and there was Scotty, dressed in his dress uniform, kilt and all, a broad smile on his face. Jim led him to the front of the room and they stood there, almost at attention, until the music started on the intercom and everyone turned to look toward the corridor. First came Charlene, and then Christine, and then Tamara, all dressed in lovely dresses, all different of course, because there had been no time to prepare. They all held small bouquets, surely furnished by Sulu, from his gardens. And then, there was Susan, glowing brightly, dressed in a lovely long gown. There was no telling where that had come from. She carried another small bouquet. She crossed the room to stand beside Scotty in front of Jim, and Jim began his standard spiel. It did not take very long at all, and when they got to the ring part, Scotty pulled a large signet ring off his finger and put it on Susan's. She closed her hand immediately to keep it from falling off. And then Jim said to kiss the bride, and Scotty did, with great attention to detail.

Whoops of laughter and shouts of joy filled the room. Someone tossed small scraps of paper in the air and others joined in. Spock sat there and shook his head. There had been no planning, no forethought, not in any of this. Where was the honor due the woman he had chosen? But Nyota was shushing him, squeezing his hand. Susan was happy, anyone could see that. And then they wheeled a cart out from the kitchen, with a large cake on it and Susan was pressed into cutting the first piece and sharing it with Scotty. And the party began.

It was some time before Spock was able to pry Nyota away from the party to return to their quarters. She finally allowed him to persuade her to leave, going first to plant a large kiss on Scotty's smiling cheek and give Susan a big hug. Spock waited until they were in their quarters before posing his question. "Nyota, please can we discuss something?"

"Certainly, love, what is it?"

Spock sat down on the couch and pulled her down beside him, curling his arms about her. "I would much prefer that our children be planned rather than accidents. Accidents….could come at the wrong time. It could be...dangerous for you."

Nyota was quiet for a moment and then she sighed. "Pon Farr."

"Yes. We have only a vague approximation of when it occurred for him. That is not necessarily when it will occur for me. If you should be pregnant or have recently given birth when it occurs…"

"Spock, stop. We are not going to let that happen. Not at all. No, we are going to be very, very careful of our shots until just before we think it is going to occur. And then we are going to use the same method we did before we went to the clinic until it does occur. And then we will just hope that everything lines up right."

Spock was not entirely sure he understood exactly what she meant. "Lines up right?"

"Yes, that I ovulate right when you go into Pon Farr. So that we make a baby then - something good to come out of something you fear so much."

He was overcome. She had planned this already? She understood his feelings on this matter? He bent his head and buried his face in her hair and tightened his arms around her. "I believe that will work. Some of the data that McCoy has found recently indicates that ovulation of the bonded female can cause the onset of Pon Farr. If that is the case, the outcome will surely be what is desired. And with little danger to you as a result." He nuzzled her again. "Thank you, Nyota."

"You may not be so happy when my tummy is out to here and I'm throwing up all over you."

"If that is what happens when you are carrying my child, I will treasure every moment."

"Oh, Spock, you are so wonderful. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yes, but you may do so again. I do not tire of hearing it."

And so she laughed and snuggled up against him and kept telling him until he picked her up and carried her to the bed.


	9. Chptr9:Dancing Around the Christmas Tree

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Nine - Dancing Around the Christmas Tree**

**Enterprise**

**Mid-Late December 2263**

**Spock**

He had almost forgotten the new 'feature' of the annual Christmas party, until Nyota just casually mentioned that she had entered them. He stared down at her in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I will enjoy it." She grinned up at him.

"But...but...Nyota!" He spluttered at her. "This is not something that I do. As you are well aware."

She tilted her head and looked at him. "But this time you will."

He was speechless. He stood there, his mouth hanging open, as she continued to prepare for bed. He had still not decided how to respond when she came out of the bathroom, kissed him in passing, and climbed into bed. She rolled over on her side, facing away from him and snuggled down under the covers. He was still standing there in his uniform.

***

He decided that he would just ignore what she had said, but for some reason all the entries were publicly posted. He began to get all sort of unwelcome comments. After three days of this, he had had enough. He stomped into their quarters and towered over her. "You will withdraw our entry."

She looked up at him. "I will do no such thing. It will be fun. Just wait and see."

"It will not be fun. I will not do it."

She cocked her head and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Oh, yes, you will."

He could not believe her. Where had this come from?

***

He was still in shock the next week when she declared they must practice. He refused. She pushed him out into the middle of the room and began to forcibly move him about. In order to avoid injuring her, he kept stepping back out of her way. She hummed and moved about him, studiously ignoring his lack of participation. Surely something seriously was wrong with her.

***

He waited until Saturday to approach her. "Nyota, it has come very forcefully to my attention that you are acting in a way not in accordance with your ordinary functioning. I feel that it is possible that some event has occurred which is affecting your normally clear thinking."

She tapped one finger against her lips and looked at him. "You know, you may be right."

He sighed in relief. She would stop this insane 'thing' then.

"I think it's the Christmas Party that's responsible. Yes, that's it." She grinned at him. "It's going to be so much fun this year."

He groaned. She was not giving up.

***

He continued to resist until the evening of the party. When he arrived at their quarters, she was already dressed, and had his clothing all laid out. When he tried to insist that he was not going, she got such a steely-eyed look that he hastily changed his mind. He hadn't seen that look since that day in the shuttle hanger. He shuddered. Not at all what he wanted. No indeed. He allowed her to dress him as she wished. And then she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and they were off. He did not know what he was going to do.

***

It was an hour into the party before the contest began. Thankfully, they were the last couple to compete. He didn't understand how that had happened, but he was very grateful for it. Maybe they would just escape notice entirely. But that was not to be. Their names were called and she pinched his hand, forcing him to accompany her out on the floor. The music started and he stood stock still, his hands clasped behind his back in his normal stance. He would not move from this position, no matter what she did. And then she began to dance about him, using his arms to swing from, wiggling her body in front of him. The audience roared with laughter.

She leaned against him, almost climbing up his body, and pulled his head down to blow in his ear. He turned bright green and the audience howled. She jiggled and wiggled and moved around him again, until he wanted to grab her and make her stop. And then she was moving up against his other side, her fingers wiggling across his stomach. He glared at her. He heard Jim and Bones behind them, hysterical with laughter. And then she moved away from him as the music reached its crescendo, and turned and flew at him, jumping up into the air. Without even thinking, his arms reached out to catch her, cradling her bottom as she slid her legs around him.

"See, I told you it would be fun."

___________

Author's Note : New Story starts today! "A Pearl of Great Price" - the courtship of Selek (Spock Prime) and Durra - starts as T and will change eventually to M.


	10. Chapter 10:Bibi's Gift

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Ten - Bibi's Gift**

**Enterprise**

**Mid January 2264**

**Spock**

He was sitting at the desk, just finished with his last report for the day, when the comlink chimed. He answered absently, expecting the captain wanting to know where the report was, but it was not Jim. It was someone down in the Transporter bay. "There is a package here for the Lieutenant, sir. Can someone come and get it?"

"I will be down shortly. Thank you for the notification." Now what could that be? Nyota had not mentioned that anything was expected.

***

He retrieved the box and carried it back to their quarters. From the volume of the box, it appeared that the contents would fill an entire dresser drawer. If it was solidly full, of course. It was fairly light in weight, so he was not sure exactly what it might contain. From the label, it had come from Africa. He would just have to wait for Nyota to open it to find what was inside.

**Nyota**

Nyota wearily let herself into their apartment. She did so hate disciplinary meetings. They just left her feeling ragged. But this particular member of her staff had been warned three times, off the record, and she had not been able to let things continue any longer. She had been forced to act. And now the ensign was belligerent and in a foul mood and would almost certainly get worse instead of better. This was just too bad, because the way he was going, he almost certainly would not have a long career in StarFleet. How could you go through four years at the Academy without realizing that once you graduated you would have serious responsibilities?

She saw Spock, settled down on his floor pillow, eyes closed, incense stick glowing in the firepot. Well, she would not bother him then, she would just go and wash her face and put on comfortable clothes and make a pot of tea. It was not until she sat down at the table with her tea that she saw the box. What was that? She pulled it across the table toward her, looking at the label. Something for her from Africa. What could it possibly be? She set her teacup aside and pulled the release on the fasteners. The seal around the top of the box released and she lifted the lid off, setting it to one side.

She looked at the paper laying on top of the box contents and picked it up to read it. It was some sort of legal document. She puzzled over it and then became aware of a warm presence at her back. "Can you figure this out?" She handed the paper up to him.

Spock came around and sat down in the chair beside her. "I believe this is a legal document of some type."

"Well, yes, I had figured that much out."

"This is your name, and I believe this is your Bibi's name, is it not?"

She craned her neck to look where he was pointing. "Yes, yes it is. Oh, that is the legal practice that my family has used for years. This must be something to do with her estate."

"Yes, I believe you are correct. Human legal terminology is very baffling. It is murky and unclear." He was shaking his head. "If I am correct, this box contains items which your Bibi indicated were to come directly to you and not be among the items divided equally. It seems to be a 'special bequest'."

"Hm, well, then, let us see what is in there." She lifted the padding that had been under the letter and looked at the contents, exclaiming softly. She began to lift things out. Long straight wooden and metal sticks with points on one end and knobs on the other, in a number of different diameters.

Spock picked some up to examine them. They were not new, but appeared to be well used. Then she lifted out a small, clear bag with a number of strange objects contained within. Clasps of some sort, made of sturdy wire. Small flat rings. Rectangular objects that curved in on the sides. He had no idea what these things were. The collapsable scissors he was able to identify. He watched with interest as she continued to extract things from the box.

There was a stack of leaflets, very old. She handled them carefully. They would need to go in protective covers. Spock looked at them with interest. Patterns of some sort he thought. The instructions appeared to be in some specialized language. But the diagrams were clear and straightforward.

And then below another layer of padding, many softly-wound balls of yarn in various colors. Nyota removed some of them, rubbing the fibers gently with her fingers. "My Bibi's knitting tools. She sent them to me."

Spock watched her face soften as she remembered the past. "This is one of the skills she had that you told me about. Using her hands to make things. These are the tools necessary for that skill."

"Yes. Of course we didn't have much need for sweaters and mittens in Africa, but when we went traveling, they certainly came in handy. She tried several times to teach me, but I always had so many things going on." She lifted up one of the pattern leaflets, looking at the pictures. "There are baby things. I could make something for Susan."

Spock sat there, seeing her lost in thought. When she turned to look at him, tears glistened on her eyelashes.

"Will you help me learn? You're the engineer in the family. Surely you can help me figure out these diagrams."

"Perhaps this will help as well." He showed her the booklet he had been examining "How to Knit" plainly emblazoned on the cover.

"Yes, I am sure that it will." She looked over all the things on the table. "Thank you, Bibi. I will remember you each time I use these."


	11. Chapter 11:Risky Rescue

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Eleven - Risky Rescue**

**Enterprise**

**March 2264**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

The Enterprise emerged from warp drive at the edge of the target solar system and found itself in the middle of a previously uncharted asteroid field. Before the shields could be raised, they collided forcefully with a very large, very hard asteroid. The red lights flashed, the klaxons sounded, emergency actions were taken all over the ship. It was immediately obvious that all the drills and practices were well worth the time that they took.

Uhura busily fielded damage requests while Spock took continuous readings of the dangerous rocks which surrounded them, giving Sulu minute changes in course and speed to take them as quickly as possible out of the dense field. Kirk was yelling at Scotty in engineering and McCoy in sick bay, trying to determine the state of his ship.

After a very tense ten minutes, they emerged into clear space and people began to breathe again. They had survived! They limped further away from the danger as they began to take stock of the damage to the ship and its crew. And then Kirk was pounding on the arm of his chair and cursing. "Shit! Dammit to hell and back!"

All faces turned in his direction. He sighed, collapsing back in the command chair, his face hidden in his hands. His muffled voice told Spock to tell the bridge crew what had been discovered.

"There is a hull breech. It is in a very unusual and unfavorable location. There are ten crewmen trapped in a small section of the hull with no life support and no usable exit." He paused, then continued, his voice not possibly as calm as normal. "We must devise a way to rescue them before they freeze or suffocate."

Kirk hit the intercom button on the arm of the command chair. "Attention. Relief officers to the bridge on the double. Senior staff to my ready room as quickly as possible. We have a rescue to brainstorm - as fast as we possibly can." And he rose and strode from the bridge immediately.

Behind him, Spock told Nyota quietly to get the Beta shift commander up to the bridge to take over and in only a few minutes, he came running off the turbolift, straight to Spock. "Reporting for duty, sir."

"Take command of the bridge. Continue to monitor damage reports and repair crews. We have ten crewmen trapped without life support and must create a rescue immediately. Do not count on having any of the senior staff available until this has been accomplished."

"Understood, sir." He went immediately to the command chair and sat down, turning on the com speaker there to listen to the stream of incoming reports, while keeping one eye on the viewscreen.

Knowing he was capable at his job, Spock thought nothing more about it, turning his station over to his relief as soon as he showed up. It only took a few minutes to explain everything and point out what to watch, and then he was headed for the ready room himself.

It took almost fifteen minutes for the entire senior staff to assemble, but they did not wait. They immediately began to fill the wall screens with images of the damage, the blueprints of the area where the crewmen where located, countdowns on the temperature and oxygen content of that isolated area.

Ideas flew around the room. Unfortunately, most of them would take far too long to implement. And a few were just impossible. And then Scotty stood up and walked over to the displayed blueprint and pointed to something. "Spock, what's this thing?"

Spock came to peer over his shoulder. He turned quickly and grabbed the control from Nyota and expanded that portion of the display. "That is a cleaning hatch. It goes clear through the skin of the ship. There is an airlock on each side. It is small, but large enough for most crewmen to fit through."

Kirk was on Scotty's other side now. "Could a shuttle lock onto that?"

Spock was thoughtful. "Only with modifications which we have to time to complete."

Scotty was nodding his head. "But an emergency chute could be attached to the shuttle door and then to the airlock."

Kirk looked at him in astonishment. "An emergency chute? What's that?"

But Spock was already back at the table, sliding things around, picking up something and bounding back, holding it up against the wall. "Yes, see here? The mountings on the emergency chutes are designed to be configurable."

Kirk looked at the picture of the billowing clear plastic tube. "That thing? You want to connect that between the ship and a shuttle and move people through it?"

Spock turned to look at him, both eyebrows raised. "Do you have another suggestion? One that is better or quicker to implement?"

Kirk shook his head. "But that looks dangerous."

"More dangerous than freezing or suffocating?"

"No. Forget I said anything. What do we need to do?"

"What is the largest shuttle we have?"

"Twenty passengers."

"Then that's the one we want. That way we can shove the guys to the back as they come through and still have room to work." Immediately he was on the intercom to the shuttle hanger deck, yelling orders. Scotty and Spock took off at a dead run to collect the emergency chute. Nyota sat at the table, her heart pounding. It that chute ripped, everyone would die instantly!

She took several deep, calming breaths and began to organize things. They would need oxygen and blankets loaded into the back of that shuttle. McCoy took charge of that, yelling into his communicator as he headed out to stop by sick bay on his way to the shuttle bay. He would have a temporary setup in the shuttle bay as quickly as possible.

She called engineering to have extra heaters set up in the shuttle bay as well. Those people would be cold! She tried to think of everything that might be needed.

It seemed like forever, but was only ten minutes, before she saw Scotty and Spock wrestling with the emergency chute, sealing it to the side of the shuttle, completely enclosing the door. Ah, so they were leaving all the door hardware intact! That was better. She had been afraid that they would barrel out with only that emergency chute between them and vacuum.

It wasn't until then that she thought about Susan. Without wasting another minute, she jammed the button down on the intercom and entered Susan's office code. "Susan, get up to the captain's ready room right away." She didn't wait to hear an answer, she had far too much to do.

When Susan came running into the midst of the maelstrom in the ready room and dropped down beside her, she just pointed to the viewscreen that showed the preparations in the shuttle bay. Susan leaned forward over the table and gasped. "That's Scotty! And Spock! What are they doing?"

"Trying to rescue some crewmen who got stuck on the wrong side of a hull breech with no lifesupport. Can't talk yet, I'm still coordinating stuff." When she got a minute, she stuck a stylus in Susan's clenched hand. Keep track of everything for me, please. Tick off stuff on that list when you hear me say it's done." She pointed to a piece of plastic paper with scribbles all over it. Susan pulled it closer, trying to make sense out of the scribbles. When she heard McCoy yell from somewhere that the oxygen and blankets were on the shuttle, she found that and crossed it off.

It was a madhouse - both in the ready room and in the shuttle bay. In just under twenty minutes, Scotty, Bones, Spock and Kirk piled into the shuttle, with the emergency chute attached and folded flat against the side of the shuttle around the door, yanked the door shut after them and lifted off the floor.

Someone was on the cameras and the viewscreens and a new view popped up beside the one of the shuttle bay, showing the outside of the ship. It panned across as the shuttle moved, much faster than usual, to the place on the hull where the cleaning hatch was. The shuttle maneuvered until it was parallel to the side of the ship and almost touching.

And then the door of the shuttle began to open. There in the doorway stood a figure in an atmosphere suit. When they had had time to put those on, she didn't know. He leaned forward and swabbed something on the hull of the ship, in a large circle around the cleaning hatch. And then there was another figure there, helping to unhook the mass of the emergency chute and press the leading edge into whatever it was that they had applied to the skin of the ship.

Almost before they were all the way around the edge, a third figure was there, leaning out between them to work on the cleaning hatch. Slowly it irised open and the third figure stretched out, sliding into the air lock there head first, twisting around as he did. Susan leaned over and whispered at her "Which one is that, and what is he doing?"

"I can't tell who is who. The camera's not close enough and they keep moving so fast. I think he's locking the airlock open."

"Well, that makes sense. They want to haul those guys out of there as quickly as possible, don't they? Don't want to wait for the airlocks to cycle." She heard another voice call out something and looked quickly down on her list to see whether that was something she was supposed to track. Finding it, she crossed it off.

And then the other two men were sliding into the air lock and they had all disappeared. There was movement in the doorway of the shuttle and then they could see that it was the fourth member of the rescue squad. And then someone was coming out of the cleaning hatch, being pushed through the emergency chute, and the figure in the door of the shuttle grabbed and pulled and pushed until the person disappeared inside the shuttle. One still alive, then. And there was another coming, and a third. One of the suited figures was pushing the two crewmen along, until the figure in the door could get them. And then he was back, diving into the cleaning hatch again. Three out, seven to go. The women did not realize that they were holding their breath.

By the time the third figure had disappeared into the shuttle, there was another coming out of the cleaning hatch. This one seemed a bit livelier than the previous ones, helping to propel himself along, reaching out to grab the hands of the figure in the doorway. And there were two more, quickly coming along behind, almost seeming to run through the emergency chute. Six out, four to go.

Time seemed to drag as they waited. Where were the others? The figure was back in the doorway, moving around, clearly uneasy. And then there was another figure coming through the cleaning hatch, but it didn't look like this one was moving. The suited figure supporting him brought him all the way to the shuttle, and the figure in the doorway grabbed on and carried him back into the shuttle. That didn't look good at all. But seven out, three to go.

There was another trip just like the last. Susan reached over and grabbed Nyota's hand and they held tightly to one another. Eight out, two to go.

Then there came another, eager to help, fighting to get to the shuttle. They breathed a sigh of relief. Nine out, one to go.

Time dragged again. Something was obviously wrong. And then here they came, one of the suited figures, backwards, carrying the legs of another figure, with streaks of red on them. A bad injury! The other two suited figures came out, one at a time. One had the shoulders of the injured man, assisting to move him through the emergency chute to the shuttle. The other stopped, half way out of the cleaning hatch, leaning in, doing something, and then popped out fast as the lock began to iris shut. He flipped off the side of the ship and dove for the shuttle hatch, almost falling inside, and then the shuttle door was closing. They had them all!

The shuttle moved back slowly, teasing the plastic of the emergency chute out to its full length. And then it moved, just a little more, and the plastic tore and the shuttle was free. Back toward the shuttle hanger bay it went, and now they could see, inside the bay, much activity. There were ten gurneys there now, and two medical personnel per gurney, waiting. The shuttle moved into the bay, settling gently down and the big doors began to close. As soon as the force field was back in place, people were running, pushing the gurneys from the protected area against the wall where they had been, over to the door of the shuttle. Someone inside released the door and the steps came down, settling into place.

And then they began to help the people out, placing each blanket wrapped, oxygen-masked person on a gurney and moving them quickly over to where the medical equipment was set up, doing a quick scan for injury in the heated area before slapping color-coded tags on them.

When all four atmosphere-suited figures emerged from the empty shuttle, the two women breathed a hearty sigh of relief. They began to pull off the suits, and their tired faces could be seen plainly now. McCoy heard something from one of the people against the wall and dropped his helmet, running forward to assist. The other three simply dropped their suits were they stood and headed for the turbolift, moving slowly. The rescue had taken an immense amount of energy.

Susan was on the intercom in seconds, ordering food sent up to the ready room. Why hadn't she thought of that sooner?

A few minutes later, three sweaty, tired men came through the door and sat down at the table. Everyone waited to hear what they would say. Finally Kirk spoke, just before the food came through the door. "Two of them may not make it. They were almost frozen. They were trapped in a storage closet against the outer hull where it was much colder. They couldn't get the door open from inside. Thankfully, the man who was trapped until the debris knew they were in there. He will need surgery and rehabilitation, but Bones thinks he will recovery fully." When he saw the food cart coming in, he smiled widely. "Ah, thanks to whoever thought of that. I think I could eat a horse." He paid no attention whatsoever to the lifted eyebrows of his First Officer.


	12. Chapter 12:Little Bitty Things

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Twelve - Little Bitty Things**

**Enterprise**

**Apr 2264**

**Nyota**

She sat on the couch with all the instructions spread out around her and the soft blue yarn in her hands. She could do this, she knew she could. She took a deep breath and thought of her Bibi, and began the laborious (to her) process of 'casting on'. Surely this would get easier as she practiced. Spock was at the com link, finishing up the last of the messages from the captain, and would be ready for relaxation shortly, but she could at least get this started. She concentrated hard on what she was doing, wind the yarn that way, flip this piece over here, tug. Wow! Look at that! By the time Spock came and moved some of the fragile leaflets and sat down, she had a long row of stitches on the needle. He bent his head to see what she had done.

"Very neat, even stitches. You are doing well."

"That practice session we had yesterday helped a lot. But surely this will get easier with time."

"I am sure it is similar to playing the ka'athyra. At first the fingers feel awkward, but with practice it becomes almost automatic."

"I think you're right. Did you get the protective sleeves for these leaflets?"

"Yes, they are on the desk. Would you like me to set them up for you?"

"Oh, yes, please. You are so nice." She stopped what she was doing and gave him a quick kiss. "And then, if you don't mind, you could play something nice and pleasant for me, to help me concentrate."

His lips quirked up. Just what he had intended to do.

He carefully arranged each leaflet in one of the protective sleeves, so that they would not need to be removed in order to read the instructions. Perhaps this weekend he would take some of them down to his lab and scan them, reprinting them so that they were darker and in larger print, so that they would be easier to read while she was working.

When he was finished, he took his ka'athyra down and settled on the other end of the couch to play. It was quite pleasant to watch her concentrate on the yarn and needles and instructions, attempting to create something small and blue for the expected child of their friends. And to think that one day she might be creating something for a child of their own. That thought filled him with pleasure that spilled out into his song, making her smile as she worked.

***

She worked on her project every evening, and also in the afternoons on days she was free. He did not complain about the amount of time it took, for he realized that she had only a limited amount of time to complete her project. He did examine her work from time to time, amazed at the tiny, precise stitches. After the first few days, she seldom unraveled any of her work to do it over, having arrived at a rhythm that kept the work even and aligned. He did notice that she had selected a pattern that was relatively simple, compared to some in the leaflets. That had been an excellent idea. Attempting something too complex would have been much more difficult for a first project with a time limit for completing it.

***

The night before the baby shower for Susan, she sat up late, sewing tiny seams, making little cords and patiently threading them through the tiny eyelets at the neck and wrists and around the face. And then she laid the garments out flat on one of the folded towels and steamed them carefully with the steamer that Spock had made for her, as she did not have a 'steam iron', whatever that was. She left the tiny garments there to dry, with the box and paper and ribbons laid out next to them, ready for wrapping up.

***

She picked up the small box, gave Spock a big hug, told him to enjoy the men's get-together, and headed out the door. He took the small certificate he had printed out, with the promise of assistance is assembling baby furniture (Nyota had had an excellent idea there), slipped it into the envelope, and headed out himself. He imagined the party he was headed for would be much louder and more unrestrained than the one he was going to. (He still had no idea what went on at the girls-night-in gatherings.)

There were many silly games that made the women laugh and giggle. And much food, but no alcoholic drinks. Susan sighed, yearning for a glass of wine or beer. Soon. It was so nice of her friends not to tempt her. And when the vigorous lad in her belly began to tumble about, there were many eager hands waiting to feel. And then it was time to open up the gifts. Tiny little shirts, and soft blankets, and rattles, and teething rings, and then she opened the box that made her gasp and brought tears to her eyes. A tiny blue sweater, with cap and booties to match, so soft and delicate, and so obviously made by hand with love. She pulled Nyota close and hugged her tight, whispering 'thank you' in her ear. Such a lovely, lovely gift, one she had never expected.

The gifts passed around the room to be exclaimed over, and all were appreciated, for all were wonderful, but the tiny set knit by hand was the one that everyone lingered over.


	13. Chapter 13:These Lovely Woods

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Thirteen - These Lovely Woods**

**Enterprise**

**July 2264**

**Spock**

He sat on the other side of Jim's desk and read over the decision they had made, analyzing. Then he raised his head. "The Enterprise will be in orbit over Tenoth IV for two weeks, getting the necessary repair work done on the engines."

"Yeah, that's all been arranged. We'll be there in what, two days?"

"Yes. There will be no need for a complete crew during that time."

"True. Oh, hey, we ought to let people take shore leave, shouldn't we?"

"That would be good for crew morale, yes."

"Okay, good. I hereby deputize you to approve shore leave on your discretion. Go tell our lovely communications officer to make a general announcement. And don't go raising that eyebrow at me like that. I'm too tired."

"Perhaps you should take some shore leave yourself."

"Perhaps I will. Maybe I'll just sleep for two weeks."

He stood and sorted through the mess on the desk, taking one PADD with him. "You should log that repair dock agreement."

"Yeah, I'll get it. Go on, take the rest of day off."

"I do believe my shift actually ended two point three hours ago."

"Crap, man, why didn't you say something?"

"This needed to be finished. Now you can rest."

A huge yawn prevented the captain from replying immediately. "Sounds good to me. You go do the same." And he waved his hand toward the door.

Spock wasted no time in walking out of the office. He headed straight for their quarters, walked in, went straight to the com link, filled out the leave papers for the two of them, and was searching for a destination when Nyota came yawning in from the bedroom to see what he was doing.

"What on earth took you guys so long?"

"We completed the arrangements for the engine repairs. The Enterprise will be in orbit above Tenoth IV for two weeks, or a bit more, while this work is done. We will arrive there in approximately two days."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Looking for a good destination."

"Destination?"

"For our camping trip."

And then she was in his lap, hanging on and laughing, alternately nibbling on him and squirming in his lap as she looked at the wilderness areas he was considering. By the time they had decided, he was so aroused that he stood up, slung her over his shoulder, and carried her straight to the bed for a preview of what she should expect repeatedly over the next two weeks.

***

The backpacks were packed, the tent was rolled and attached, they were dressed in jeans and hiking boots, and ready to walk out the door when Jim showed up. "What the hell do you mean, you're going to be gone the whole two weeks? What am I supposed to do? Who authorized this anyway?" He was whining for all he was worth.

"You authorized me to grant shore leave as I saw fit. I did file all the required paperwork."

"You knew I was so far behind I wouldn't catch up before you were gone."

"I believe I did suggest that you should also take shore leave."

"I could come with you guys."

"Absolutely not." She glared for all she was worth.

"I am afraid that that is not an option. And you cannot sit down on our couch and complain because we are leaving now." He checked the straps on Nyota's backpack and ensured that it was settled correctly before swinging his up into place. He could feel her hands, pulling and testing against his back.

Grumbling mightily, their captain reluctantly left their quarters, still unhappy. But he stopped in the hall and told them to enjoy themselves and not think about him, here, slaving away while they relaxed. Nyota laughed at him and just heading toward the turbolift, so he followed her without even looking back. Jim could take care of himself for the next two weeks. He had something entirely different in mind.

***

Scotty had the coordinates they had selected already programmed in when they got to the transporter bay and they stepped up on the lit discs quickly. There were others waiting. Scotty told them to enjoy themselves and then they were swirling away.

The scent of trees and earth and water was intoxicating after so long on the ship. They just stood there for a few minutes, inhaling. Spock took the small marker and dropped in on the ground, stamping on it to embed it in the soil. It would emit a specific sound that could be located. In an emergency, it would help them to find the right spot.

And then they began to walk, down beside the river bank, between the trees, towards the small hills. By nightfall, they had found their spot and had the tent pitched and the fire-ring set up. They had done this often enough now that they were totally coordinated about it. They ranged about, gathering firewood, piling it up close enough to be easy to reach, but far enough away that a stray spark would not catch it. And then Spock found a fallen tree and dragged it over, aligning it to be used as a bench or backrest. The bag of foodstuffs was hung from a tree limb, out of the reach of almost anything that might come along. The sleeping bags were spread out inside the tent. They built a fire and boiled water for tea, munching on ration bars tonight for supper. Leaning against the fallen tree, they sat close together and watched the flickering flames, letting themselves just relax and unwind.

***

In the days that followed, they hiked all over the area, admiring the wildness, the trees, the hills, the tumbling river, the small animals and birds that they saw. They sampled the wild foods that they found, adding them to the preserved items and ration bars they had brought from the ship. And every night, and almost every morning, and many afternoons as well, they delighted in each other. Touching and tasting and nibbling and stroking, sighing and moaning and groaning and growling, biting and sucking and blazing with ecstasy, until they were limp and sated and renewed.

And when the time came, they packed everything back up and hiked back to their beam-up point, finding it easily. Spock flipped out his communicator and hailed the ship, and in practically no time they were back in their quarters, unpacking. Calm and centered and ready for more adventures.


	14. Chapter 14:We Are Not a Cruise Ship

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Fourteen - We Are Not a Cruise Ship**

**Enterprise**

**Oct 2264**

**Kirk**

He fumed. He read the orders again and fumed some more. He got up and stomped around his office, kicking the furniture. He heard a small cough and looked up. There, in the doorway, stood Spock, his hands behind his back in his normal stance, one long slanted eyebrow raised. He said nothing, just stood there looking. Jim reached over onto his desk, grabbed the PADD with the decoded orders and slung it at Spock, who caught it neatly out of the air without seeming to move at all. Spock's eyes swept down the displayed text and then he lifted his head.

"Fourteen different delegations? Clear across Beta Quadrant? Has StarFleet Command become senile?"

"We're not a damn cruise ship! We don't go on sight-seeing missions! What the heck are they thinking?"

"I believe I just expressed that sentiment."

"Yeah, well, express it again." He flung himself down in his chair, making it creak alarmingly. "This is just stupid!"

"These do, nevertheless, appear to be valid orders."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I believe that I just did."

Jim sighed. Was this guy never going to learn to interpret slang?

***

He looked around the ready room at his senior staff. Everyone, except Spock, was looking at him expectantly. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to stay calm and collected. "Okay, people, here's our next assignment. We head for Gamma Hydra IV, right on this edge of Beta Quadrant, and we pick up fourteen different sets of delegates and head right straight across the quadrant to Delta Emtens III, where we deliver them. We'll have roughly sixty delegates of every description imaginable on board for about nine days. And we haven't got a dribble of information on any of them."

The minute he stopped talking, noise erupted all over the room. He slumped back down in his chair, his legs sprawled out and let them just go at it. He knew exactly how they felt.

**Nyota**

Armed with the list of delegate planets, she began to research languages. She had only three days to figure out how to communicate with fourteen different species! Whose idiotic idea was this? She sent one of her subordinates to the bridge, much to Kirk's dismay, and spent all her time trying to prepare for the onslaught. When her time ran out, she still had no language data whatsoever on six of the species. Just terrific!

**Susan**

She had scoured StarFleet records to try to find out what these blasted delegates ate. She had nine 'mixers' to prepare finger foods for, and she really didn't want to kill anyone. Not to mention all the regular meals! When Scotty poked his head in the door in the middle of the afternoon, she just growled at him and he ducked right back out. But when her shift was over, and she collected the baby from the day care center and arrived back at their quarters, she found a tankard of a very lovely, dark thick beer waiting for her. Beer was supposed to be good for nursing mothers, too. She settled down on the couch with her son and her beer, sighing happily.

**Tamara**

Somehow she had gotten the assignment of deciding where each delegation would stay, so that those who were antagonistic to each other did not encounter the others in the halls any oftener than necessary. Why she had gotten this assignment, she had no idea. She finally had a chart assembled that showed all the alliances and treaties between these delegates, now to figure out where to put them. She was sitting at her desk, head in hands, when Len sauntered in. "What's going on, beautiful?"

"I'm at my wits' end here. This is hard to figure out."

"Tell me about it. I have to figure out how not to kill fourteen different species if any of them get sick or injured. I've been hip-deep in research ever since that damn meeting."

"Join the crowd."

**Spock**

He had spent his time checking on all the necessary protocols and dealing with Security, being sure that the delegates would be protected from each other as well as possible. He did well remember some of the tales his father had told about similar trips. Tomorrow was going to be ...interesting.

**Kirk**

He stood at attention in the transporter bay most of the day, welcoming one party of delegates after another. Every fifteen to thirty minutes another group came through. He smiled until his face hurt. He bowed and scraped and did whatever silly greeting-thing Uhura told him to. And felt absolutely stupid about the whole thing. Spock stood beside him, as cool as a cucumber. Didn't _anything_ bother that guy? And Uhura filled the transporter bay with the oddest assortment of sounds he could imagine. There were only a few times she resorted to Standard, and thankfully the delegates so addressed seemed to expect it. When the last group was on board and being escorted to their quarters, he sagged against the console in relief. Behind him, he heard Scotty exclaim "tha's the last of 'em, thank goodness."

"Is it time to go get drunk yet?"

Scotty came around and beamed at him. "Sounds like a right idea to me."

Spock glared at them. "There is a reception in half an hour. Both of you must be there in your dress uniforms and sober."

"Spoil sport!" but they both trudged off to their quarters to change, while Spock and Nyota went to theirs.

****

It wasn't until very late in the evening that most of the senior staff settled down around a table in the rec room, exhausted from dealing with the delegates. Scotty set a large flagon down in the center of the table and someone else hurried to get glasses. Soon everyone was sitting back, much mellower. Only another eight days of this!

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

The days dragged on. As expected, there was one minor emergency after another. The senior staff worked hard at defusing tense situations and keeping the peace. And when the last of the delegates was beamed off the Enterprise, there was a grand celebration.

Now they could go back to doing what they were really out here for!


	15. Chapter 15:Worms?

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Fifteen - Worms?**

**Enterprise**

**Nov 2264**

**Kirk**

He sat in the command chair, trying to keep himself awake. It had been a totally boring week, with absolutely nothing at all happening. Just for something to look at, he told Chekov to put the long range scans on the front viewscreen. He was more surprised than anyone when they got a view, not of empty space, but of brightly colored, long, wiggly 'things', looking like nothing so much as a bucket of fishing worms. There were gasps of shock all over the bridge. "What _are_ those things, Spock?"

Spock was standing up now, looking at the view screen. "I have no idea, Captain. Nor do I have any idea why they have not registered on any of my scans. This is most peculiar." He sat back down and began to fiddle with the controls on the various scanners, trying to find something, anything that would register.

Kirk turned his head back to the viewscreen, still unbelieving. "Uhura, try hailing those things, whatever they are."

"Yes, sir, already on it sir."

Of course she was. After all, she _was_ the best communications officer in the fleet.

But although she tried every frequency and every language in the universal translator, she got no response at all. Nor could Spock find any sort of blip on any of his instruments that would tell him anything about them. He could not even answer the captain's questions about size or mass.

"Are they just a giant illusion, then, Spock?"

"One that affects every member of the bridge crew? Unlikely."

When the beta shift officers arrived for duty, they were still trying to figure out the puzzle. As there did not seem to be any danger from the worms, who did not approach the Enterprise or emit any sort of signal, radiation, scan, or anything else that they could register, he decided to leave the bridge in their hands and just wait and see what happened. With strict orders to call him immediately if anything at all happened, he left the bridge and headed for the mess hall.

**Spock**

He could not understand why he could not detect any signs of anything out there. There was obviously something there. But what was it? And why did it not register? He tried everything he could think of, but nothing produced any results. And none of Nyota's hails caused any sort of response whatsoever. This was the most puzzling thing that had happened in a very long time. He reluctantly stood up and handed his station over to his shift relief, still focused on what might possibly be done to detect something about those 'worms'. He headed for the turbolift, only dimly aware of Nyota trailing behind him.

**Nyota**

Try as she might, she could detect no signals of any sort from those brightly colored worms. What on earth were they? They hung there, wiggling, at about the same distance from the ship, for hours. Or at least, that's what it looked like. They didn't seem to go anywhere or do anything, they were just there. It was so strange. It was almost with a sense of relief that she turned over her station and followed Spock to the turbolift, ready for supper and relaxation.

**The Usual Cast of Characters**

Scotty and McCoy were startled to hear what had been seen on the bridge and immediately demanded to know why no one had told them so that they could come see. Jim looked sheepish for a minute and said everyone had just been so shocked and then so busy trying to figure out what they were, that no one had even thought about spreading the news. Besides, they really didn't want a shipful of alarmed people when they had no clue what those things were.

Scotty started in making suggestions and Spock kept saying he had already tried that. Eventually, Scotty ran out of steam, but then McCoy started in. Finally Jim called a halt to it. "Hey guys, we were up there for three hours, trying everything we could think of. I don't think there's any possible thing that we didn't try." After that it was quiet and glum around the table. Pretty soon people started dribbling off, headed for their own quarters to rest.

***

The next morning, the worms were still there. Everyone was still stumped. Everyone was out of suggestions. And then something happened. The new yeoman arrived on the bridge with the current reports that needed the captain's signature. She stopped short when she saw the display on the screen. "Goodness, what a mess of wigglers!"

All heads turned in her direction. Jim rose from the command chair and went to stand right in front of her. "Wigglers?"

"You know - artificial worms for fishing." she looked all around the bridge, meeting only blank faces. "My grampa used to take me fishing all the time and these look just like what he used."

Jim's eyes met Spock's over the top of her head. "Do you suppose something's fishing for _us_?"

"If so, I do not wish to meet whatever it is."

Jim threw himself down in the command chair and started hollering out orders. "Raise shields, silent running, maximum speed out of here."

Everyone rushed to obey and in no time at all, the Enterprise was blasting out of this sector of space, going anywhere else as fast as possible. It was with great relief that they found themselves with a blank viewscreen again, only the trails of the light of stars visible around them. Had they just avoided a great disaster?

Kirk had Uhura send a message to StarFleet, detailing what had happened. Hopefully, someone would pay attention and not think they were just playing a joke.


	16. Chapter 16:Sashay Thisaway

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Sixteen - Sashay Thisaway**

**Enterprise**

**Feb 2265**

**Kirk**

He opened the latest set of orders and read through them. He wasn't sure whether he was relieved or upset. He tossed the orders to Spock and waited while his First Officer read through them. "Well?"

"This could be greatly to our benefit. It will depend somewhat on who the officer is who is assigned. The idea that we do not have to be in charge of all these delegates and doing the research anymore is very appealing. Unfortunately, with Federation clout, the wrong person could severely hinder the efficient functioning of the entire ship by appropriating necessary personnel."

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"That is when we rendezvous with the Yorktown to accept this new Liaison Officer?"

"Right."

***

At 1400 Kirk stood beside the console in the transporter bay and waited as Scotty chatted with the transporter technician on the Yorktown. And then the familiar sparkles and swirls appeared on the pad in front of him and soon transformed into the figure of a lovely young woman. Not at all what he had been expecting. She was medium height, had dark blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes and a figure that wouldn't quit. Well, well.

"Liaison Officer Catherine McMurty requesting permission to come aboard, sir."

"Permission granted. Welcome aboard, Liaison Officer McMurty. Please allow me to escort you to your new quarters." He led her off down the corridors, showing her how to set the entry code on the door to her quarters, showed her where the mess hall was, and gave her a brief tour of the ship. And then he invited her to join the senior officers at the weekly meeting whenever she felt like it and dropped her at her door to unpack, returning to the bridge. An attractive woman who was not under his chain of command, not at all. As Spock would say, interesting.

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

The conversation around the table in the mess hall centered on Friday night and the annual Valentine's Day Dance. There was much speculation on how many more of the senior staff might be married by next year's dance. Now that careers had been given a good start, more and more of the crew seemed to be forming permanent relationships. There had been a rash of engagements following the last Valentine's Day Dance, and everyone was expecting the same this year.

And then a stunning young woman walked up and asked if she could sit at their table. Sulu and Chekov scrambled to make room at the end of the table. She introduced herself as Liaison Officer McMurty and wanted to know who everyone else was. Introductions ran all around the table. By the time Jim made it there with his tray, she was deep into conversation with his staff. And he had to sit at the far end of the table. He listened to them telling her about the Valentine's Day Dance and kicked himself for not thinking about that earlier. He could have invited her as a way of welcoming her to the ship. Well, too late now!

Nyota sat back and watched. There was definitely something going on there. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but there was something. In the back of her mind, she heard Spock caution her, but she couldn't help thinking that it was beyond time for Jim to find someone. Well beyond.

***

Nyota got together with Susan and Tamara and Sasha and extended an invitation to Cathy McMurty to come to the Valentine's Day Dance. They assured her that _everyone_ on the ship came, and not all as couples. And when Susan told her that she had met her husband at the first Valentine's Day Dance held on the Enterprise, Cathy was even more interested. But she said she didn't have anything suitable to wear. So began the 'bring all your dance dresses for Cathy to try on' marathon.

**Cathy McMurty**

The morning of the dance finally arrived. Cathy stood in her quarters, looking at the variety of dresses she had to choose from. She really had to select one and give the others back. Someone might want to wear them. She considered shoes and jewelry and finally made up her mind. She took the one she had decided to wear and hung it on the closet door and laid all the others neatly on the end of the couch. She sat down at the table and drank her second cup of coffee and thought about tonight. She had been given a complete run-down on all the eligible officers, as well as those who were currently (or permanently) 'taken'. But she was pretty sure who she had her eye on, and had been ever since she came aboard. And he was mighty fine.

***

Cathy was dressed and ready fifteen minutes before Spock and Nyota arrived to accompany her to the dance. She was very glad not to have to go by herself. She was still somewhat in awe of the half-Vulcan Commander, but watching him around Nyota made her feel all mushy. If only she could find someone who felt that way about her. She looked around, finding it hard to believe that this lavishly decorated room was actually a shuttle hanger. When Nyota would have stood beside her, she waved her off. "Go dance with that gorgeous man of yours. I'll be just fine." She stood there in the half-shadows watching the couples sway to the music. This was a lovely tradition that had been started on this ship. In fact, this ship seemed to be unusual in many ways. She was really looking forward to her time here.

And then someone came up and introduced himself and asked her to dance. And she didn't stand in the shadows again. Finally, she had to take a break. She found a spot to sit down with her punch and cookies and just watched for a while, until she was found again.

"Not dancing tonight, Miss McMurty?"

She looked up at the sound of that particular voice. My goodness, but he looked nice all dressed up and not in uniform. "Oh, I've done a lot of dancing. My poor feet needed a rest, though."

"And are they rested yet? Are you ready for another spin?"

"I wouldn't say no." And so she found herself dancing with the one man she had really hoped to dance with tonight, and it was heavenly. He was exactly the right height for her. And he could really dance, too. Yes, she thought being on the Enterprise might be just dandy.

____________

Author's Note : Dear Readers: Please do not despair if there are no new chapters loaded tomorrow. I am going in for a minor out-patient surgical procedure early tomorrow morning and may not feel like posting when I return home. Posting will resume as soon as I feel comfortable sitting at my computer.


	17. Chapter 17:A Gathering of Friends

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Seventeen - A Gathering of Friends**

**Enterprise**

**May 2265**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

The officer's rec room had been appropriated for the occasion. Swags of blue ribbon decked the walls. And a large blue cake with one candle on it sat in the middle of one of the tables. The guest of honor was currently being passed from lap to lap around the room, laughing and having a fine time. His parents sat in one corner of the room, conversing with friends while keeping an eye on their son.

"Niver thought I'd see the day! Wasna anythin' I expected, especially with a lass like this." Scotty's grin was wide as he hugged Susan. "She's pretty special, she is."

Susan grinned back at him. "I only had to chase you all over the ship."

"'Twas a great tactic, no? Worked verra well."

Susan punched him on the shoulder, but his grin never faltered. His friends didn't even bother to hide their grins. They all knew that Scotty had been so bewitched he would have done anything she told him to. And now they had this fine little boy, already a year old. The fact that Scotty had beat them all to the punch was still startling. Watching and holding this little boy, however, was giving many of the room's occupants ideas.

Spock watched Nyota as she held Scotty Jr and talked to him, making him laugh and grab for her bright earrings. "No, no, you can't have those, baby. But you can have this!" And she buried her face against him and did something with her mouth, making loud noises and causing the baby to shriek with laughter.

Spock found himself trying to imagine that she held a child of theirs in her arms and found the idea very appealing to him. He respected her wishes to wait, knowing that she wanted to be certain that her career was well established before beginning their family, and now he began to see even more. She would devote much time to the care of their children, much love. Those thoughts filled him up with warmth.

And then Nyota turned and deposited the warm, wiggly body of the young male in his arms, startling him. He had not expected this. Instinctively he clasped the baby around the middle of his body. Wide eyes blinked at him, feeling the difference in the warmth of the hands that held him. Spock had no idea what to do next. Nyota leaned over, her head against his shoulder. "Start getting used to it. You need some practice."

Practice. Getting used to holding small bodies. A new learning experience. He bent his face down closer to the small one and one tiny hand reached out and grabbed one pointed ear, hard. He gritted his teeth and did not jump, but several of the others witnessed what had happened and burst into laughter. Nyota carefully peeled the small fingers off the sensitive ear. Perhaps this was enough learning for one day. He passed the little boy on down the line.

Bones took the happy baby and made funny faces at him, causing him to wave his arms about and bounce up and down. They were well acquainted and so there was no alarm in that small body at all. Tamara sat beside them and watched, a soft smile on her face. Len would make such a good father, she was certain of it. And neither of them was getting any younger. Maybe it was time to begin to push just a little bit.

When it was her turn to hold the baby, she giggled at him, and tickled his tummy, and played with his toes. Len looked over her shoulder, a sappy smile on his face. It would be so nice to have a son like this. Maybe he ought to start dropping some hints.

Sulu watched the small boy being passed around the room. It had never occurred to him until today that having a child might be a good thing. He had always been footloose and fancy free. But Jen keep dropping hints at him, hints that seemed to say she was waiting for him to do and say certain things - things he had avoided until now. Maybe, just maybe, it was time to rethink things. And then Jen had the baby in her lap, tickling and cuddling and hugging, and something inside flipped over. Definitely time to think seriously about things.

The newest member of this gang of friends could barely wait for her turn to hold that lovely little boy. She was just itching to get her hands on him. She watched that young couple - what were their names? Ah, yes, Pavel and Sasha - as they played with the baby, making him crow with delight. She found that lately her thoughts turned more and more to the possibility of a permanent relationship, a family. Maybe, just maybe, she had found the one that would make that dream a reality.

Jim sat next to Cathy, watching her watch Pavel and Sasha play with Scotty, Jr. He knew that look in a woman's eyes - the look that said 'I want one of those'. But for some reason, seeing it in her eyes did not make him want to run screaming off into the night. Very strange. Very strange indeed.

At last, the boy arrived back with his own parents, who hugged him and brought him to the table with the cake. Scotty lit the candle and Susan held the baby while he pursed his lips and blew hard. Everyone laughed and clapped, and then the cake was cut and passed around. Scotty, Jr took great delight in his, smearing the blue frosting everywhere, while everyone laughed to watch. The look of pure bliss on his face was wonderful to see.

After his cake was gone, he began to yawn, and then to fuss a bit, burrowing his face against his mother. "Nap time, I think. Sorry folks." Scotty gathered up their things, and Susan held their son against her shoulder as they left the room. And then the others gradually trickled away, going in different directions, but all thinking much the same thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18:Surrounded

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Eighteen - Surrounded**

**Enterprise**

**August 2265**

**The Usual Cast of Suspects**

This did not look promising at all. There were enemies to the left of them, enemies to the right of them, War Birds uncloaking all around. Things were tense on the bridge. And there would be no bluffing with armor and swords today. Nor could they possibly shoot their way out of this one.

Kirk practically whispered into the intercom. "Scotty, Scotty, where's that power you promised me? I need it _right now!"_

"I'm doin' tha best I ken, Captain! It's no easy, coming up wi' tha' much power so sudden like."

"If you want your son to grow another day older, you'll get me that power, Scotty."

"Yes, sir! Workin' on it, sir!"

How on earth had they gotten in this fix?

**Two Days Earlier**

"What did you say, Scotty?" Kirk couldn't believe his ears.

"We sucked in some sort of weird space debris. Invisible space debris. Into the engines. We have to shut them all down and clean out all the intake valves."

"Invisible space debris."

Scotty flushed. "Yes, sir."

"Invisible, _undetectable_, space debris."

"Apparently so, sir." Scotty's face was bright red now.

Kirk swiveled to Spock. "You didn't detect this stuff?"

"No, sir. As Mr. Scott has stated, it was and still is, invisible and undetectable. Only the fact that it has stopped up all the engine intake valves alerted us to its presence."

Kirk sighed, a long, drawn-out, suffering sigh. "And so we have to shut down all the engines at once."

Scotty cleared his throat and Kirk glanced over at him. "Actually, sir, they're already shut down. Had to, sir."

"And now all the intake valves have to be cleaned out by hand. By real people."

"Yes, sir."

"The robot cleaners do not recognize invisible, undetectable debris."

"Of course, they don't. Why me? Why?"

"It is actually all of us. You are not the only one affected."

"Shut up, Spock."

"Yes, sir."

"Go on, Scotty, go get it done. Pull whoever you need. Just get it done as quickly as possible and get those engines back on line."

**Two Hours Earlier**

"Impulse engines starting now, sir."

Kirk sat up straighter. "I don't believe it! Finally. Can we get enough power to the bridge to get the scanners back on-line?"

"In about five minutes, sir."

***

"Chekov, get those scanners going. Spock, get the long-range scanners on. Uhura, channel everything to the main viewscreen."

"All the scanners at once?"

"Yes, yes."

"I'll have to section the screen."

"Okay, I don't care, just do it. I'm tired of being blind. Get something up there."

There was a flurry of activity across the bridge and the main viewscreen lit up for the first time in two days. It was divided into several sections, some of which were still dark. As he watched, images appeared in those squares, one by one. Some of them appeared to waver, while others were still. "Why are those wavering like that? Can't you get them stable?"

Spock's calm voice replied. "I believe those particular ones are wavering because they contain cloaked objects."

"Oh, shit!"

"Indeed."

"Scotty, we need power! All the power you can give us! Warp twelve!"

"Captain, the warp engines are not started yet."

"Well, dammit! Get them started! We're surrounded by cloaked ships!"

"Yes, Sir, as fast as I can, sir, I'm on it!"

***

"Scotty, where's the power?"

"Almost there, sir, almost. Just another minute or two."

"We may not HAVE another minute or two! We need to get the hell out of here!"

"Right, right, go now!"

"Sulu, Chekov, get us out of here as fast as you can! Start at warp nine and keep going!"

"Captain, captain, the engines!"

"Scotty, I'm telling you, we need all the power we can get RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm givin' it all she's got, captain!"

And fortunately, that was enough.

***

In the mess hall that night, Scotty sat there with a big smirk on his face. Finally Jim sighed and asked him why. "Remember that invisible, undetectable space debris we had to clean out of the engine intakes by hand?"

"How could any of us possibly forget?"

"Well, we packaged that stuff up so that no one else would run into it. It was in a special stasis cube in the cargo deck."

"Okay. How does that relate to the smirk on your face?"

"Weel, just as the engines were startin' up good, I tossed that stasis cube out the back and toggled off the control."

Everyone's eyes grew large as the implications of that sunk in. All those War Birds, sitting there, decloaked, with their engines off. "Did you inform StarFleet?"

"Aye, Captain, that I did. Tha's what the smirk is for."


	19. Chapter 19:Poker and Movies

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Nineteen - Poker and Movies**

**Enterprise**

**October 2265**

**The Men**

This was poker night. It was well established by now, and for some reason, none of the women ever complained. And none of the men was stupid enough to question this, no, indeed, they just took advantage and kept their mouths shut. The cooler was full of beer, the bowls overflowed with chips, the platters with sandwiches, and there was a giant jar of salsa. They had it down pat. Sometimes they even forgot the cards until the last minute.

The lights were dimmed, the conversation strong, the friendships well established now. Cards were discarded, bids were made, there was grousing and laughter and eventually the conversation got around to other things.

Bones hemmed and hawed and finally just asked. "Spock, how did you propose to Nyota? How did you ever work up the nerve?"

Spock eyed him dubiously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Dammit, can't a man just ask a friend a question without being quizzed!"

Spock looked at him, calmly now. "Are you asking for advice, doctor?"

Bones turned red and sputtered. Jim looked at him speculatively. "Thinking of taking the plunge yourself, are you?"

Scotty put in his two cents. "Married life is just fine. Very agreeable all around. I heartily recommend it."

"Why you old coot! If she hadn't gotten the flu and missed her shot, you'd still be circling around her like a damn moth to a candle. You never got up the nerve on your own!"

Scotty sighed. "'Tis true, all too true. I was as much a coward as the rest a' ya. I will admit it. I'm a fortunate man that you made that mistake, doctor, fortunate indeed."

"So now you're blaming me?"

"No, not atall. I'm thankin' ya, I am." Scotty was grinning. "But I hardly think that's the right tactic for you to take."

"I wouldn't think so, no." JIm was leaning forward now. "If you really want some advice, I would be glad to offer.."

"You supercilious pig! There's no way I'm taking romantic advice from you! You've never even had a serious relationship - or any kind of relationship that lasted longer than two days!" He threw his cards down on the table and glared at them all. "Blast! Why'd I even bring it up in the first place!"

Spock looked at him and spoke again, very quietly. "You asked because you can no longer be content without her beside you. Because you do not know how to tell her this and it drives you crazy."

Bones turned his head and looked at his friend. "Yeah. That's it all right. So what do I do about it."

"Tell her."

"That's your whole advice? Just 'tell her'?"

"That is all that is necessary."

Scotty was nodding his head. "The pointy-eared bastard is right, doc. Ya just hav' to tell her. Let her know exactly how ya feel. Tha's it all right."

Sulu sat very quietly, taking it all in. He said not one word the whole time. Just tell her how you feel about her. Surely he could do that?

**The Women**

The women were gathered at the Scott's apartment this time. Susan's trusted babysitter was down with something and she just wasn't sure about leaving the baby with anyone else. They trickled in, contributions to refreshments in their hands, and then the main entertainment for the evening arrived, to happy shouts. They gathered around, finding comfortable seats, filling small plates with all kinds of goodies, and glasses with wine, and someone flicked the switch that started the movie. It was very quiet then, only the sounds of eating and drinking and panting for while. And then gasps and other little sounds, whimpers, tiny sounds of shock, and desire. Fingers pointed, sometimes shaking. And there were words occasionally. "He didn't!"

"She can't have put that in there!"

"WHOA! Hot damn!"

"Did they just do what I thought they did?"

"How big _is_ that?"

By the time the movie was over, the temperature in the room was several degrees warmer than it had been when it started. The women sat around, fanning themselves. "Anyone for ice water?" brought a round of laughter.

"Who writes these things, anyway?"

"Who acts in them? Where do they get those guys?"

"What are we going to do if the men ever find out what we _really_ do while they're playing poker?"

This last caused prolonged laughter. Of course, the men were never going to suspect. Women didn't do this. Ha! Ha!

They cleaned everything up. The entertainment was buried back in the bottom of the bag it had come in. They all tiptoed in and sighed over the sleeping baby, and then they left, heading in their separate directions, arriving home only moments before the men did. Just another week of men's night out and women's night in on the Enterprise.


	20. Chapter 20:A Private Little Christmas

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Twenty - A Private Little Christmas**

**Enterprise**

**December 2265**

**Spock**

This year he definitely did not want a repeat of last year's Christmas Party activities. So he began to plan well in advance. And now that the party was almost here, it was time to implement his plan. The things he had ordered had arrived. He laid the last package to arrive out on the table, so that it was sitting there when Nyota came in the door. As expected, she went straight to the table to see what the package was. "Spock, what's in the package?"

"You may open it if you wish. It is part of your Christmas present to me."

"Wait a minute. I didn't order this, so how can it be part of my Christmas present to you."

He smirked at her. "Open it and find out."

She looked at him long and hard and then began to open the package, glancing back and forth between him and the package every few seconds. He began to feel dizzy.

When she got the outer packaging removed, she stared in astonishment at what was revealed. "Sixty different varieties of chocolate? SIXTY? Spock, you can't eat that much chocolate at once, it would kill you."

"But over a period of time, it could safely be consumed."

She looked at the box again, checking the size of the individual pieces, then her eyes unfocused as she obviously computed time and weight and activity level and other factors. She tilted her head and looked at him. "If you ate just one of these an hour for four hours, and then rested two hours, and then started over again, it would take you 3.75 days to eat all of them - and you would be drunk the whole time." Her fingers ran over the top of the box and her brows drew together. "Spock, that's just way too long to stay drunk. Even for you."

"Then it is a good thing that I requested 5 days of leave, is it not?"

Her jaw dropped. "Five days of leave? Just to eat chocolate? Spock?"

He approached her and cupped her face in his hand. "It did occur to me that there are some things that I have never experienced and that some of them were best experienced _before_ we start a family. This is one of those things. I believe one extended drunk will be all I will ever wish to experience, but I do confess that I am curious. Will you not indulge me?"

She leaned into him. "When did I ever refuse you something you so plainly wanted? I assume you also requested leave for me? And when does it start?"

"I did indeed request leave for both of us. And it starts tomorrow."

She laughed. "And ends so that we have an additional weekend to recover. Okay, then, there are things that I need to do."

Now he looked confused. "What things will you need to do?"

"Well, for one, you are going to be in no shape to go out to the mess hall once you start eating that chocolate, so I need to go get some food to fill up the stasis unit."

"I have planned for this - the stasis unit is already full." His smirk was wider, now.

"And you put the strongest sheets we have on the bed?"

"As soon as I arrived home."

"And invented a new over-ride code for the door? And the comlink?"

"Both are disconnected."

Now she burst into laughter, burrowing into him and shaking with glee. "Ah, Spock, ever prepared. All right, let's get this show on the road, then."

He looked at her, puzzled. "On the road? Would it not be better to stay here?"

"Yes, ashayam, we are going to stay here. I meant we should start right _now_."

His face cleared. "Shower?"

"Cinnamon shower gel?"

He swung her up in his arms and bounded for the bathroom.

***

Their quarters were entirely dark except for the dim lighting in the bathroom and their bedroom. The bedding was extremely disarrayed. He lay on his back, body lax, waiting to see what she intended next. His hands rested lightly upon her hips as she knelt over his body, her body just high enough above him that the tip of his lok barely brushed against her. She had the box of chocolates in her hands, looking through it. After some length of time (his internal clock was no longer functioning at all), she choose one piece, put the lid back on, and stretched sideways to set the box on the bedstand. Then she bent over him, supporting herself on one hand, holding the chocolate above his mouth in the other. "Are you ready?"

"Lovely Nyota, I am always ready to make love to you."

She giggled at him. "Ah, Spock, I'm really glad to hear that. But that wasn't what I meant."

"You are not ready for me to make love to you?"

"Yes, I am, I really am. But I wanted to know whether you were ready for the next flavor of chocolate?"

"I am ready for whatever you wish me to do, my lovely Nyota." He smiled widely at her and raised his hips, trying to brush against her with his engorged lok. But she moved just enough to prevent more than a gentle tickle against his skin. She held the chocolate out and he took a bite, sucking on the soft confection, savoring the rich flavor. She gave him another nibble, then another. Before the candy was all gone, he was floating on the waves again, so loose, so full of wonderful desires again. And she was there, touching him, whispering to him, enticing him, until he could stand it no longer and pulled her down, laughing, until he could slide into her wet warmth, all the way in, making her sigh and moan at him. And then he moved, holding her lovely round bottom in his hands, pulling her against him, slowly, slowly thrusting until she was rocking, sobbing, moaning continuously, calling his name, and he felt it building, building, until it burst out, enveloping them both in wonder and joy and fire and ecstasy.

When she lay upon him, her face buried against his neck, he found somehow the ability to ask a question. "How many was that?"

"Ten."

He struggled to comprehend. "Ten. There are...ah...fifty more."

"Yes. I think it's going to take more than the time we alloted."

"As long as you wish, my lovely Nyota. I will love you as long as you wish."

"Oh, Spock, forever, love, I will love you forever."

"I do not believe that is long enough, my Nyota. Not long enough at all."


	21. Chapter 21:Questions and Answers

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Twenty-one - Questions and Answers**

**Enterprise**

**February 2266**

**Spock**

It was fascinating watching the interplay between the couples at this year's Valentine's Day Dance. Remembering the conversations recently on poker night, and some other chance encounters, he wondered whether there might be some interesting developments later in the evening. Nyota couldn't figure out why he was watching the dance floor and the corners of the room so intently, and he wasn't letting anything out.

As usual, the lights were dim, the music was soft and romantic, and the refreshments were pink and sweet. With his Vulcan eyesight and hearing, he could locate all the couples that were In their particular circle of friends without much problem. And the ones in particular that he was interested in were actually very close at hand.

Nyota leaned against him. "What has you so absorbed? Something is going on and I want to know what it is." She stretched up and nibbled on his earlobe. "Come on, tell."

"I have nothing to tell. I am simply trying to discern whether all our friends are here yet."

"Like I believe that. What do you know that I don't? Something good, I'll bet." One hand roamed down his back and slid around his buttock, cupping him securely in her hand.

He turned his face down to hers, one eyebrow raised. "That is a very forward action to take in such a public place, Nyota."

"No one can see. It's dark and we're practically standing against the wall."

"Has Scotty been adding substances to the punch bowl again?"

She giggled at him. "I haven't even had any punch. Can't a girl feel up her husband if she feels like it?"

"Certainly. However, more privacy is required for the expected response." Their noses were practically touching now, and her other hand was clinging to his shirt front.

"Hey, hey! Too much! Get a room!" Jim swept over, his usual loud self. Nyota sighed and straightened up, moving slightly back from Spock, who managed to suppress his sigh of irritation.

"Well, you two, how's the party going?"

"About the same as every year. Dim lights, soft music, very romantic." Nyota grinned. "And for you? Any better this year than normal?"

Jim looked all around and then bent his head, his voice much lower. "I got to tell you, things are looking good!" He grinned widely, his blue eyes sparkling. "I'm making headway."

Nyota giggled. Right! It had taken him a year to get Cathy to attend a dance with him, and he thought that was headway! She had certainly taken the right approach to this guy.

Jim and Spock were talking about something having to do with schedules and other work stuff and she tuned them out, leaning slightly against Spock, with his hand resting on her hip, and looked out over the dance floor. And then the music stopped, and a tiny spotlight lit up one couple. What was going on?

Out on the dance floor, a very, very nervous doctor went down on one knee, taking the hand of the lovely young woman he had been dancing with in both of his. "Tamara Bainst, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You are such a wonderful person, so open and honest and warm and caring. The time we have spent together, getting to know one another, has been just wonderful. I can't seem to think of anything I would rather do all the rest of my life than look at you every day. I love you and want you to be my wife. Will you say yes?"

She looked at him in astonishment. This was certainly not what she had expected! But it was certainly what she wanted! "Oh, yes, Len, yes!"

And he bounded up off the floor and wrapped himself around her, sealing the deal with a very long, very deep kiss, to the delight of the watching crew. There was an immediate outbreak of laughter and applause, which had no effect of the two lovebirds for several minutes. When the kiss finally broke, Bones blinked and looked around, surprised to see everyone laughing and clapping. He grinned sheepishly and looked back down at the woman who had just promised to be his wife. "Won't ever be boring, I promise."

She laughed and patted his cheek. "Certainly hasn't been so far."

Nyota watched and smiled. Then she reached up and pinched Spock's ear. He jumped and looked down at her. "Why did you do that?"

"For not telling me this was going to happen."

"I assure you that I did not know this was going to happen."

"But you knew something was."

"I did not"

"You suspected."

"That is possible."

"See! I knew you were holding out on me!" But she giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Isn't it nice?"

"If it improves his disposition, it will be wonderful."

At that she burst out laughing and hugged him. "I don't think anything could do that permanently."

"You are almost certainly correct in your assumption."

And then she tugged him along to go and offer congratulations with all the others.

But off on the other side of the dance floor, a certain helmsman was not too happy. "He stole my thunder! Crap! Now I have to come up with another plan." And he walked off muttering.


	22. Chapter 22:Interruptions

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Twenty-two - Interruptions**

**Enterprise**

**May 2266**

**Spock**

They were in the midst of installing the new controls for the revamped phasers when all the lights went off in the secondary control room. Carefully they laid down their tools and retreated to the corridor. Scotty pulled out his tricorder and began to take readings, trying to figure out what had happened, while Spock used the intercom system to determine how widespread the outage was. It was entirely confined to the secondary control room. And they couldn't figure out what had caused it. Scotty called for portable lights and they finished the installation. As soon as they flipped the phaser banks on, the lights came back on. They couldn't figure that out, either.

***

Nyota was encoding the latest reports to StarFleet when the encoding algorithm just stopped working. Nothing she did could get it to restart. Irritated beyond belief, she called Spock over to fix it for her. Unfortunately, he could not figure out why it had stopped, either. He completely deleted it from her station and re-installed it from scratch, and it still would not run. He was baffled. And then a coded message began to come through, and the encoding algorithm began to run with no prompting at all. He didn't know why that happened, either.

***

Just before the dinner rush, all the ovens shut off and could not be restarted. Everyone had to eat cold stuff off the line or go to the replicators, as none of the roast meat was edible yet, nor were the casseroles finished cooking. The baked potatoes were still hard. The whole mess hall was unhappy. When the kitchen staff showed up to start breakfast, all the ovens were on full blast, set to the highest temperature. The kitchen was so hot, no one could work in there. And no one had a clue what was going on.

***

No one dared to use the transporters.

***

The second day, none of the showers would work in the morning, and in the evening they only had freezing cold water.

The third day, the intercom system only relayed messages in Mandarin Chinese. And the replicators would only deliver toasted cheese sandwiches.

By the fourth day, the whole ship was going crazy. And everyone who knew how was going over the ship with tricorders, looking for anything at all out of the ordinary. However, it wasn't until they sent the team out on the skin of the ship that they found the strange field tangled about the forward nacelles. It took another fourteen hours of work to nullify that field and return the ship to normal. The perils of working in space!


	23. Chapter 23:A Walk in the Garden

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Twenty-three - A Walk in the Garden**

**Enterprise**

**August 2266**

**Spock**

He had never seen McCoy like this - nervous, unable to be still, constantly coming up with 'what if' scenarios that made less and less sense. Finally, he walked over to his friend and laid one hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself. Everything has been well planned. Nothing is going to go wrong. Nyota assures me that Tamara is almost ready. Sulu has done a remarkable job in getting as many plants as possible to bloom, so that the gardens are lush and colorful. Susan has the cake and other refreshments already in place. So breath deeply and clear your mind."

"How do you do that? I mean, really? How do you take everything so calmly?"

"I assure you that I do not take everything calmly. However, I always try to remain in control of myself. This constant fretting does you no good. Breathe deeply, slow your heart rate, clear your mind and prepare yourself for this great event."

"But what if she…"

"No. She will not. Stop this now."

Bones shuddered and shook himself. Then he straightened up and took a deep breath, filling his chest and letting it subside slowly. He did it again. Slowly he began to calm down. When he felt in control of himself again, he turned his head to his friend. "Thanks. That helped a lot. How did you know what I needed?"

The corners of Spock's mouth turned up. "I did remember how I felt on the day that Nyota and I were wed on the bridge."

Bones laughter rang out through the small room where they stood. "No one would ever have guessed. Not at all. You looked calm and collected."

Jim came around the corner, resplendent in his dress uniform. "What's so funny, guys?"

Bones bounced on his toes. "Just exchanging information about wedding days. Nothing you would know anything about." There was a wide grin on his face.

"Well, hey! Watch the insults there!" But he was grinning, too. "Okay, it's time for us to go take our places." And the three tall men, so different, but in many ways similar, strode forth in their bright silk jackets with the honors pinned on them to take their places at the end of the garden walkway.

There were people scattered about throughout the gardens, standing quietly where they would have a good view of what was soon to happen. And then the music started, rolling through that green place, where all the flowers bloomed. And through the open doors at the far end of the walkway, came the women, one at a time, in their soft flowing dresses, carrying small clusters of flowers. Christine and Charlene and Jen and Sasha, Susan and Nyota. And when they were all standing there, lined up on the sides of the walkway, the music changed to something triumphant, and the last woman appeared and slowly approached where they all stood.

**McCoy**

Len held his breath. She looked so lovely. He still found it hard to believe. And then she was there, standing before him, taking his hands, smiling up at him. And Jim was speaking, asking him questions, to which he replied almost remotely. His attention was all on her. When he heard her answering those same questions, giving the responses, something inside swelled up and overflowed, filling him with such wonder, such joy. This was how it was supposed to be.

When Jim told him to kiss his bride, he touched the side of her face, gently and bent his head and brushed her lips softly, a gentle taste of what was to come later. And everyone clapped and laughed and gave them good wishes. He floated through the afternoon, accepting well wishes, eating cake, drinking punch with no alcohol in it, dancing across the open space set up for this with her in his arms, light as a feather. And the smile never left his face.

**Nyota**

"I've never seen him smile for that long! It's amazing! And not one rude comment or complaint all afternoon. I think it's a miracle."

"No. It is simply love." Spock wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. "Love makes men feel like that." He nuzzled her hair and gave a little sigh.

"Have you had enough party, then? Ready to go home, big boy?" Her voice was soft and heavy.

"That would be acceptable." And so they went and gave the happy couple one last hug and congratulations and headed home to remember how they had felt, when they had first exchanged their vows.


	24. Chapter 24:Danger

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Twenty-four - Danger**

**Enterprise**

**November 2266**

**Spock**

They came out of warp drive and almost collided with something. Frantic actions prevented catastrophe. With shields up and phasers ready, scanners searched for the object that they had narrowly missed, but they could not find it until Chekov thought to scan the hull. And there it was, a small ship of some sort, which now appeared to be welded to the Enterprise. And then the alarms were ringing and the intruder alert was sounding.

Kirk leapt up out of the command chair and headed for the turbolift, calling for Spock and Sulu to follow him. They went straight to the weapons locker beside the turbolift and started pulling out phasers and distributing them all over the bridge. And then the three men were in the turbolift, headed for deck 6, where Nyota assured them the intruders were being held at bay. She kept up a running commentary to Spock, keeping him abreast of all the reports she was getting. At least six beings, well armed, trying to establish a foothold in a storage room.

Spock thought that that was hardly a good place for them to have chosen, as there was only one exit and that was now well guarded.

When they arrived in the corridor outside the storage room, they found Scotty already there, setting up portable shield generators to seal off all the corridors around this room. He informed them that he had teams on both the deck above and the deck below, setting up more shield generators. The intruders would not get through any of the walls or floors. They were truly trapped.

However, it was not readily apparent how they were going to get them out of that storage room. They could fire from several different angles into the corridor, making it dangerous to rush the room. The men milled about in the corridor, a safe distance from the partially closed door and considered what they might do.

After much discussion, Scotty was dispatched to the engineering lab to retrieve the small working model of the best of the catapults that they had built for the Faire. And Sulu ran off to get a handful of various sorts of grenades - ones which blasted out sound, or light, or noxious fumes. When they were both back, they carefully set up the catapult, Spock calculating the correct trajectory, and loaded the cup with grenades. When they were ready, all the grenades were primed, and the catapult was launched. The grenades flew through the air, arcing through the open doorway and denoted inside the storage area. Sound and light and smoke poured through the doorway into the corridor. From inside the room came shrieks and screams, but no lifeforms appeared.

Next they tried the grenades that caused the eyes to burn and tear and the nose to burn and run copiously. There were more, louder noises, even more alarming, but still no lifeforms.

And then Bones came running up, with several clear containers in his hands, which he loaded into the catapult. "Fire those!"

Without waiting, Sulu launched the catapult again and the clear containers went flying. It could be seen that there were things inside, moving about. And then pandemonium broke loose. There was screaming and shrieking and the sound of phasers firing, and then the six lifeforms came staggering out, much the worse for wear, ready to surrender.

Kirk turned to Bones. "What the heck did you send in there?"

"Parasites. Skin burrowers. Blood suckers. Things that like to wiggle into your ears and eyes and mouth."

Sulu made an awful face. "Ehuw!"

Kirk just looked astonished.

Spock nodded his head in approval. "This seems to have worked very well. Gratulations, Doctor."

Bones rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet and smiled.

And then Scotty piped up. "And who's goin' ta clean up all that buggery mess?"

Bones' smiles disappeared and he began to back up, down the corridor, away from the aliens now being restrained. "Well, got to run. Needed desperately in sick bay. Bye now." And then he turned and ran while Jim roared with laughter.


	25. Chapter 25:Learning and Teaching

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Twenty-five - Learning and Teaching**

**Enterprise**

**January 2267**

**Spock**

They were docked at StarBase 25, where a series of symposiums was being held over the next week. There were nine other starships docked here as well, of various sizes and models. It promised to be an interesting week. They would leave the ship each morning after breakfast and return each evening for dinner, and spend the entire day between listening and learning. There was something for almost everyone. Even McCoy seemed excited, having found a lecture on a species he had no medical notes on.

They had established a semi-permanent portal between the StarBase and the Enterprise, so that most people could just walk down what appeared to be an ordinary ship's corridor to cross from one to the other. And that corridor was full now, people streaming towards the first of the many lectures to be given today. Once on the StarBase proper, he turned one way, to attend a lecture on some new physics discoveries, and Nyota went the other way to learn about some new languages discovered on the edge of the quadrant they were currently patrolling. They would likely not see each other again until suppertime.

He found Scotty in the lecture on warp engine developments. They ran into Kirk in the hands-on display of some new scanning equipment. But none of the others was at all interested in the philosophical teachings of the giant worms of Ganthor IV.

Nyota ran into Tamara at the lecture on the sociological implications of the gestural language of the semi-nomadic tree people of Emptain VI. And they found Susan at the hands-on teaching seminar on how to recognize intelligent plant forms, so that you did not eat them. But neither of them wanted to accompany her to the last lecture she had selected for today, on the use of fricatives in developing languages of pre-sentient beings.

Everyone pretty much arrived at the mess hall at the same time. Over trays loaded with anything but the fancy finger foods they had been fed for lunch, they chattered animatedly about what they had learned that day.

The second and third days passed pretty much in the same way, only with different topics. It was on the fourth day that things began to change.

Nyota was in the seminar on languages of nomadic desert peoples when something was mentioned about the language of the desert planet To'nak. She sat up straighter. She had been there! She had been part of the first contact team, she and Spock. And what the lecturer was saying was absolutely not right! She stood right up and objected. The lecturer looked at her in shock. But when he heard her say that she had been part of the first contact team, he had her up on the stage so fast her head swam. And so she spent the rest of the day in that room, with that same group of people (except that by the end of the day, it was much more crowded!). Sometime during the middle of the afternoon, Spock wandered in, and they gave a long demonstration of conversation in that language, with the stylized gestures and ritual movements that the people used. They were not aware that someone was recording the whole thing.

On the fifth day, Scotty objected vehemently to a lecturer's description of the limits of warp drive, quoting extensively from research and experimentation he and Spock had done. He found himself up at the front, using a laser pen to write all over the wall, while people furiously typed into their PADDs. He was immensely grateful when Spock turned up to help.

On the sixth day, Susan almost clobbered a lecturer who said it was impossible to use plants or animals found on undeveloped planets to supplement the replicators on the ships. When Scotty came to rescue her, she had been talking non-stop for five hours.

On the seventh and final day, Kirk was the one who jumped up in the middle of a seminar and told the leader off, insisting that his views on how to handle transporter errors would wind up killing people. He had to pull out his communicator and holler for Scotty to come help him explain things.

At the same time, McCoy was yelling and cussing at some stupid medical teapot who thought every race could be treated with the same doses of the same medications and that someone who had just been worked on with the bone stimulator could immediately return to active duty. "Are you insane, man? Have you no respect for your patients? I suppose you cut them up, too, don't you?" Nyota, passing by in the hall, came in and hustled him off, afraid that someone would call security.

That night, they all gathered in the senior officers' rec room after undocking from the StarBase and heading back toward their patrol area. It had been a remarkable week, and they had certainly learned much, not the least of which was that far too much misinformation was being given out. But they couldn't figure out what they could do about it, other than what they already had.


	26. Chapter 26:Preparations

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Twenty-six - Preparations**

**Enterprise**

**March 2267**

**Spock**

Today was his thirty-fifth birthday. This was the year, according to his elder self. He opened the semi-concealed door and walked down the short passageway to the small room. Time to start preparations. Nyota came up behind him, and wrapped one arm around his waist. He lifted his arm and laid it across her shoulders. "It is not a very large room."

"Does it need to be?"

"Probably not. Perhaps smaller is better."

"On Vulcan, they used caves, didn't they?"

"Yes, or small enclosures hewn out of the sides of hills if there were no natural caves." He tilted his head, looking around the room. "The walls should be reddish-tan."

"Well, then. That's the first thing to do. Let's go get paint."

And so they spent their free day painting the small room. And when most of it was painted, Nyota took one brush and dipped it into the smaller container of darker paint and make streaks and splotches randomly about the room. When she was finished, the room did not look square anymore. Spock squatted down in the middle of the room and looked around. "This is more esthetically pleasing. Calmer."

"Good, then. What next?"

"The lighting should be very dim."

"Like a firepot?"

"Yes, a perfect example."

She went to the small environmental control box on the wall near the door and began to mess about with the programming. The bright white light that had been helpful while they were painting disappeared, to be replaced with a one-source light, seemingly coming from the far corner of the room. It wavered and glowed, changing from dull yellow to dim red. Spock settled down cross-legged and looked around. "yes."

She went to sit beside him. "This really is beginning to look like a cave." She looked at the floor. "We need to do something about the floor next. What should it be?"

"Sand. However, that is not very practical."

"No, and I'm not sure I want to roll around in sand sweating for several days."

Spock raised one eyebrow and looked at her.

"Well, sand sticks and rubs your skin raw. So what we need is the _look_ of sand, maybe even the _feel _of sand, without actually having sand."

He considered what she had said. "Yes, I believe you are right. However, I do not know what sort of material we might use."

"Let's go check out the Stores catalog. They have all sorts of weird stuff."

They spent two hours pouring through the esoteric materials available from Stores, until she pointed to one picture and he agreed with her immediately. He ordered the correct amount, to completely cover the floor in that room, and the correct sealant to adhere it to the floor. It would not be delivered until the next day. They realized with some amazement that it was suppertime.

***

After the floor covering was in place and dry, it was time to furnish the room. Nyota ordered a thick, flat pad, with a waterproof covering with a soft surface, square, and longer that Spock was tall. It only came in dark brown, but Spock didn't seem to care. Spock went down to sick bay and came back with a rack of metabolite drinks and set it beside the door, against the wall. And then he put on his protective face covering and welded something to the wall across from the door. When Nyota came to see what it was, she was startled. "What is that for?"

"It may become necessary to restrain me. You will need a solid anchor point."

"But, Spock!"

"It is better to be prepared."

She was not happy with him, but he persevered.

***

When the room was finished, he drew her in and down upon the pad. She was hesitant until he explained. "Our first time together in this room should not be under extreme duress."

"Yes, you're right." And so they loved each other, soft and easy and slow, in the flickering light.

***

She came to him, drawing him back to that room. "We need to practice our plan." And so she spread him out and made him keep himself flat on the pad, not touching her, while she aroused him to gasping need, and then she spread herself upon him, reminding him to keep flat, while he bucked and moved beneath her, demanding release. And when she gave him what he desired, it was wondrous, and he held her afterwards, and praised her. And then they walked out, and closed the door, and waited.


	27. Chapter 27:And It's a Girl

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Twenty-seven - And it's a Girl**

**Enterprise**

**June 2267**

**Nyota**

She watched as Susan carefully negotiated her way through the crowded store. "Are you certain you should be doing this?"

"How often do we get to a planet where they actually have stores that sell baby things? I mean, really, Nyota, why aren't _you_ shopping, too?"

"But, Susan! I'm not even pregnant yet!"

Susan just looked at her.

"But I'm not! Honest!"

"It won't be long. Something just tells me. And then, if you don't shop now, you're going to be so sorry! Diapers and shirts and socks and blankets don't grow on trees, you know!" She continued on down the narrow aisle, coming to stop in front of a display of frilly little dresses. "Oh, look at these! I can hardly wait to see my little girl wearing one of these!"

Nyota just shook her head. She couldn't image putting something that silly on a baby. Oh, well. She turned her head and started. "Jen! What are _you _doing here?"

"Shhh. I'm buying bait."

"Bait?"

"Yes. I've tried everything else. I thought that if I started spreading tiny little things around it might give him ideas."

Nyota and Susan both burst out laughing. Jen grinned back at them. And then Nyota thought, what the heck, if Jen was here, buying things, she might as well, too. Those little jammies with the teddy bears on them were awfully cute.

And then Susan leaned on the counter and turned white. She dropped what she had been holding back onto the table and whimpered. Nyota and Jen were instantly at her sides, supporting her. "Oh, my. This isn't good at all. Scotty's going to be so mad at me."

"Come on, let's get you outside."

"Not without my stuff."

"Susan!"

"Like I said, baby things don't grow on trees. And I'm not making my little girl wear blue all the time. Besides, the next one may be hours away." She gathered up her purchases and slowly made her way to the counter at the front of the store, passing over her ID chip along with her stack of pink socks and shirts, and one frilly little dress. In just a few minutes they were back outside the store.

Nyota and Jen walked closely beside their friend, headed for the beam-up area. Susan wasn't going very fast, but they weren't going to rush her at all. Jen took the bag with the baby things in it, and Nyota ran her arm around Susan, supporting her. One step at a time, they approached their goal. When they were almost there, Nyota pulled out her communicator and called the ship. "Three to beam up. Please have medical standing by."

Susan grimaced. "He's going to kill me. He's in full panic by now. My communicator's going to - ah, there it is." She carefully reached into her pocket and pulled out the small device. Before she could even say anything, Scotty's panicked voice could be heard.

"Wha's wrong? Are ya all right? Why don' ya answer me? Susan!"

"Scotty, shut up. I'm fine. Baby girl just decided to show up a bit earlier than expected, that's all. It caught me off guard. Calm down."

"How can I calm down when ya're down on that planet an' I'm up here on the ship!"

"Then beam us up, Scotty!"

And they felt the familiar tingles starting.

***

It was a much calmer Scotty that appeared in the mess hall that evening, beaming brightly. Everyone clapped him on the back and congratulated him. "Aye, we have a fine baby girl, we do. Mother and daughter both doin' fine."

Jim grinned at him. "And the father survived as well."

"Aye, that I did. But let me tell you, tha's no picnic, it's not! The amount of work that woman did! Like to twisted my hands off! Ya would nae think that a woman had that much strength in her hands, but ya would be verra verra wrong." He shook his head.

There was laughter around the table, although most of those present had no first-hand knowledge of what Scotty was speaking about. Still, the tales of what women were capable of during labor had been heard by all.

Spock and Nyota came and settled down at the table with their trays and Scotty turned at once in their direction. "I need to thank ya, Nyota, for gettin' her back tae the ship so fast. I don' know what possessed her tae go shoppin' today."

"Pink socks and frilly dresses."

Scotty shook his head. He would never understand women, never.

_______________

Author's Note : Please see notice on my profile page. Thank you. 


	28. Chapter 28:Right This Minute

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Twenty-eight - Right This Minute**

**Enterprise**

**September 2267**

**Nyota**

She looked up at the large ship, covered with people costumed as Pirates. Jen was standing way out on the bow, all alone, and looking very unhappy. Sulu, on the other hand, was standing at the complete far end, up on the half-deck where the large wheel was, looking as mad as he could be. Things were very obviously not right. She sighed.

Spock bent his head down to hers. "What is wrong?"

"Look at them. Something's really wrong."

Spock cocked his head and looked at his friend. "He is very agitated. Not at all his normal self." He turned his head slightly and looked at the unhappy woman on the end of the boat. "She is also upset. I believe you are correct. Something is wrong between them."

"We had a talk just recently. She is tired of waiting on him. She thinks he isn't ever going to ask her to make their relationship permanent. She's hurt."

Spock thought for a few minutes. "I do not believe she is correct. Everything I have observed indicates that he wishes this to be permanent. But he is having much trouble articulating this." He paused. "I find I have much empathy with him."

Nyota leaned against him and sent him a wave of love over their link. "But you did manage. And he is going to have to if he truly wants her, because it looks like she's about to break." She sighed. "Let me go and talk to her. Why don't you go talk to Hikaru?"

"Yes, I believe that might prove helpful." He squeezed her hand gently and headed up the ramp to the top of the ship. Nyota headed in the other direction.

***

"Jen, what's wrong?"

Jen turned her head. "Everything. He's never going to ask me. Either he doesn't really want me or else he's just a total coward. Either way, nothing's ever going to happen, and I just can't take it any longer." Her eyes were filled with tears. "It's just too much. I can't keep it up any longer."

Nyota put her arm around her friend's shoulder and leaned her head down against the other woman's. "Oh, Jen, don't give up. I know he loves you."

"I know it, too, but he doesn't do anything about it. Everyone else is getting married, and having babies, and here we are, still just dating. It's just not enough anymore." The tears were spilling out now. Nyota patted her shoulder, trying to give comfort.

***

Spock advanced until he stood beside Sulu, who gave absolutely no notice to him. He was staring across the top of the ship to where the two women stood, close together. "May I offer some advice, my friend?"

"I could definitely use some. I think I'm making a very bad mistake and I don't know how to fix it." Sulu's tone was bitter.

"I believe that if you do not do something positive immediately, she will decide that you have no interest. Nyota says that she believes you have no wish to be permanent and this pains her."

"She's wrong! I want her desperately! I just can't figure out how to tell her. What am I going to do? Spock how did you ever manage? This is so hard." His head hung, his body slumped.

Spock's gaze unfocused as he received Nyota's thoughts. He turned to face Hikaru again. "You must do something immediately. She is distraught, ready to make a complete break. If you wish to continue with her, you must act now."

Sulu's face contorted. He looked across the deck to where Nyota was holding Jen against her and his fists clenched. His body jerked upright and he looked around wildly. His hands reached out and grabbed the heavy rope tied loosely to the railing, hanging from the tall mast in the center of the boat. He quickly untied the rope and grasped it, pushing off from the deck with all the power in his body. He went swinging across the deck and released the rope, landing with a loud thump next to the two women. Without pausing, he put his hands on Jen's shoulders and swiveled her around to face him. "Jennet Leigh Shoals, I do declare for thee. I, Hikaru Sulu, do declare that I wish to spend the remainder of my life loving and protecting you. You are the light of my life and I do not wish to lose you. Please tell me that you return my feelings." He stared hard into her tear-wet eyes.

"Hikaru? Do you mean it? Truly?" A smile started to replace the crumpled distress that had been on her face.

"Truly, sincerely, with all my heart. I have been stupid, wanting to find some way to impress you, to make a grand flourish. I don't need a grand flourish, all I need is you."

"Now. Right this minute. I don't want to wait any longer at all."

Sulu turned around and shouted across the deck. "Find the captain and bring him here NOW!"

People scurried off in all directions. Spock leisurely walked across the deck to stand beside Nyota, who leaned gently against him. "It seems we have diverted a disaster."

"Yes, it certainly looks that way."

It could not have been more than fifteen minutes before they saw Kirk running in the direction of the ship. He burst up onto the deck, looking wildly all about. "What's the emergency? What's wrong?"

Sulu stood proudly, clutching Jen to his side. "Nothing's wrong, captain. Everything's finally right. We want to be married right now. Right this minute."

Kirk burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me." He stopped and really looked at the two of them. "Okay, maybe you're not. Well, we've got witnesses. We can take care of the paperwork later. Go stand right there. Spock, Nyota, you stand over there. Okay, boys and girls, here we go." And he began his spiel right then and there, while the other crewmembers on the ship hung on his every word.

***

When they got to the part about the rings, Sulu blanched, but one of the other pirates came quickly forward and passed him something. He looked down in his hand and saw a bright golden circle and quickly held it out, slipping it onto Jen's finger when told to do so.

When Kirk pronounced them man and wife, they both had amazing smiles on their faces. They had eyes only for each other, staring straight into the other's eyes in dazed joy. Kirk wasn't sure they heard him when he said they had to be in his ready room at 0800 the next morning to sign all the paperwork. They disappeared off the deck, out of the shuttle hanger where the faire was being held, and no one saw them at all until the next day.


	29. Chapter 29:Irritation

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Twenty-nine - Irritation**

**Enterprise**

**Late October 2267**

**Spock**

He looked at the small foil packet that Nyota held in her fingers with great irritation. "No. I do not wish to use this. I wish to feel your wet center against my flesh. Throw that away."

"Spock, you know I can't do that! What's the matter?" She looked at him in consternation.

"I do not wish it!" He pushed her hand away and dropped his face to nuzzle against her neck, biting softly. "Nyota." He elongated the sound of her name, his voice caressing the syllables. And then he bit her again, a little harder, mumbling against her skin. "Mine."

"Yes, ashayam, yours." Her hands moved over his back, soothing. "But this is necessary. You know it is. Here, let me." She twisted and turned beneath him, her hands finding his hardness and stroking gently. He hissed through his teeth at her, warning. But she was soft and cool, and moving softly, touching and tasting, and he was encased before he could complain again. He forgot all else as he plunged within, easing the burning need inside.

Later, she almost had to push him out of the bed to dispose of the well used protective measure, and he felt asleep almost as soon as he was settled back in the bed, pulling her tightly against him, so that she had to struggle to wiggle into a comfortable sleeping position herself. She lay there for a short while, thinking before she drifted off to sleep.

***

The fruit he wished for breakfast was not out on the line this morning. He berated the server behind the counter until she laid her hand on his arm, alarmed. Hands shaking, he stopped and collected himself. Making a different selection, he proceeded to the table without waiting for her, then turned about and looked wildly to see where she was. She hurried to catch up with him and touched his cheek gently, sending him wave after wave of calm. Now she began to worry.

***

Someone accidentally bumped into the back of his chair half-way through the morning and he cursed aloud, startling everyone on the bridge. Kirk turned to look at Nyota and she nodded, just slightly. Kirk spoke softly into the speaker on his chair arm, and soon McCoy strolled onto the bridge, trying to look innocent. He stood beside Kirk and observed Spock, not all that discretely.

Spock tried to goo about his normal routine, but the shaking in his hands increased every time he thought someone did something to disturb him. The bridge was so noisy today, he could not concentrate, and Nyota's scent kept drifting into his nose, distracting him. She smelled so very good today. He turned his head that way again, inhaling deeply. Yes, very, very good. He leaned in her direction, his feet propelling his chair toward her, stopping only when his knees hit the edge of his console. What was he doing?

***

McCoy walked to Nyota's other side and bent down, asking her a question. Spock glared at him. Why was the other man talking to _his_ mate? Nyota shook her head slightly, then looked up at McCoy, startled, and agreed with something he had said. She turned her head just enough to see him and he growled in response, causing her to straighten up and look at him more closely. She turned back to McCoy and said something. He should have been able to hear what they were saying and it was almost enraging not to be able to concentrate hard enough to distinguish the sounds. And then Nyota was standing up, removing her earpiece, and walking toward him, her lovely scent becoming stronger every second.

She bent over him, flooding him with the pheromones she was releasing as she entered her fertile period, and spoke softly. He was completed unaware of her relief sliding into her chair, or that his relief was standing beside him, ready to take over. "Come with me, Spock. It's time to go now."

He followed her with no thought for anything else. She was his and she was asking him to come with her. She must intend to give herself to him. He burned for her. He rose and gathered her against him, possessively. There were other men on the bridge, who could not have her. He glared around, but everyone turned away, facing their consoles, as she tugged him toward the turbolift. As they stood within, waiting for the doors to close, he snarled at McCoy and Kirk, standing and watching, and she ran her hands over him, soothing.

As soon as the turbolift doors closed, he pulled her hard against him, bending his head to inhale her intoxicating scent. "Mine."

"Yes, ashayam, all yours. And I will prove it, just as soon as we get to our quarters."

"I will have you now."

"In our quarters."

"NOW!"

"Spock, behave. You can wait a few minutes." He was pulling at her clothing when the turbolift doors opened again. Somehow she managed to wrestle him out of the turbolift and down the corridor, slapping the touchplate at their door.

Once inside, she pulled him to the bedroom, and bent to removed her boots. His hands were immediately on her bottom, curving about, hot and heavy, demanding. "Spock! Take off your boots. Now!"

Grumbling, he did as she demanded, and removed the remainder of his clothing as well, standing before her engorged, breathing heavily. "Mine. I will have you now."

She tossed the last of her clothing into the laundry container and danced out of his grasp, heading for that semi-concealed door that led to the room they had prepared. "Come here then." She led him down the short hallway, into the room, touching the control on the wall as she entered to turn the dim lighting on. She dropped to the large pad on the floor and he followed, totally lost in her now. With almost no foreplay at all, he was over her, demanding entry. The sounds she made as he sank within her soft wet center enflamed him more and he pounded into her, chanting "MINE" with each thrust. When she screamed at him and convulsed, clenching her muscles about him, he roared at her and emptied himself, collapsing almost immediately onto the pad, laying there only semi-conscious for some time.

***

"Nyota?"

"Yes, Spock."

"Are you harmed? I believe I have been ..uncontrolled."

"I'm fine. So are you. Just rest. I am here."

He sighed and straightened out his body, pulling her close to him. "You are my salvation, k'diwa. It has begun, then."

"Yes, now sleep. I am here."

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her and fell instantly asleep. She knew he would not sleep long. It had begun.


	30. Chapter 30:Need

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Thirty - Need**

**Enterprise**

**Late October 2267**

**Nyota**

She woke and carefully extricated herself from Spock's clasp. She wanted a shower, but she wasn't sure how long he would sleep. Slowly she rose from the pad and walked toward the doorway, but she had not entered the hallway when she heard him catch his breath. She turned back to see him looking wildly about. "Spock, I am here."

He sat up and looked at her. "I need you."

"Yes, I know, ashayam, but I would like a shower. Will you come with me?"

"Yes." He rose and approached her, reaching out to touch and hold as soon as he was close enough. She pulled him along to their bathroom, and into the shower stall, where he was more interested in holding onto her than anything else. She managed to get him soaped and rinsed, and his hair washed, with little cooperation on his part. But when she began to clean herself, he showed more interest, adding his hands to hers. And when she was clean, he began to nuzzle against her neck again. She wrapped herself around him and nuzzled back and he sighed deeply. She cut off the water and persuaded him to step out and let her dry him off.

She managed to get him to put on a pair of loose pants, and drink a bottle of electrolytes. He refused to eat anything, though. He felt very, very hot. Before she could finished the yogurt and muffin she had dialed from the synthesizer, he was pulling at her, trying to get her back to the other room. She left her food and followed, allowing him to pull her back down onto the pad on the floor. He sniffed her all over, inhaling deeply, and began to mutter at her. When she listened carefully, she realized that he was saying the same thing, over and over. "Mine. My Nyota. I must fill your womb. Must. Need. Need you, Nyota."

She ran her hands over him, soothing, as she kissed and nibbled his skin. "I am here, love, just for you. Let me help." And he sighed and gathered her up close to him, rolling his face against hers.

***

When he slept again, she slipped out of his embrace and gathered up the shorts and tank she had been wearing and slipped back into the other room. She redressed and finished her breakfast, and then sat at the comlink, checking on her staff. She communicated with McCoy and discovered they were on indefinite sick leave.

"Dollface, we have no idea how long this is actually going to take or how exhausted the two of you will be afterwards. Just ride along with me on this."

"Okay, Len." She heard movement. "He's waking up again. I have to go." She turned toward the hallway and saw him approaching.

He stood in the doorway, his fists bunched at his sides. "Nyota" he rasped through clenched jaw. Sweat glistened on his face, his eyes dulled with fever, muscles twitching.

She glanced up at him from where she sat at her desk and immediately her fingers danced over the work surface, closing files, clearing menus, shutting down her work. "Is it worse?"

"Yes." Only that one word, reluctantly dragged out of him. Through their bond she felt dismay, regret, desire, _fear_.

She rose and crossed to him, standing close but not touching. "What do you need?" She raised her hand and gently caressed the side of his face. He turned into her palm, mutely begging for her touch on the familiar points. She moved her hand into the shape he had taught her as his other hand moved upon her face and full force of the meld opened. _NEED._

Her knees nearly buckled from the force of that one plea. Immediately she moved into him, putting the full length of her body against his. He was so hot - the fever was much worse. Remembering what they had discussed, she pressed her face into the side of his corded neck and bit - hard. There was a sharp intake of breath. "Skin" hissed out from clenched teeth. Without moving from where she was pressed against him, she reached down and caught the hem of his shirt and pulled it quickly up. He raised his arms so that she could pull it over his head and immediately dropped them to fumble with her tank. "Let me, you'll tear it."

When her bare breasts connected with his sweat-slicked chest, he heaved a sigh and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her even closer. With his face buried in the crook of her neck, he began to mutter in Vulcan, growling low in his throat. She began to urge him backwards, towards the room they had prepared, the room containing nothing breakable. Normally as graceful in movement as a panther, he stumbled and staggered. She held him upright by sheer force of will, giving him little nips on his shoulder to keep him moving. When he stood beside the pad on the floor, her hands moved to the waistband of his loose pants, dropping them to the floor. His growls intensified as he began to move against her, hands roaming over her body, pulling at the brief shorts that she still wore. She pushed against his shoulders, trying to force him down to the floor, but he panicked and would not release her.

"Spock, I'm not going anywhere. Lay down on the floor. Remember, we talked about this. _LISTEN TO ME_." She strove to break through his increasing desperation. With great effort he released her and dropped down upon the pad, then grabbed her ankle and pulled her down on top of him. "Let me get my shorts off first." Unfortunately, those were the wrong words and the offending garment was ripped into pieces before she could remove it. Hot hands pulled her against him hard as he muttered and growled. She spread herself over him, trying to touch everywhere at once. She continued to bite him on the neck and shoulders and upper arms. Pushing his arms to the floor on either side, she pinned him down with a hand on each bicep. He thrust his hips up, the hot, hard length of him blazing against her stomach. "MINE"

"Yours. Yes, all yours. You KNOW that." She strove to keep him flat, to keep his arms pinned. He was so much stronger than she was, if he really tried to break free she would not be able to hold him. She knew he was struggling harder than he had ever before to keep control. He was terrified that he would hurt her. Beneath her he mewled in frustration as he continued to thrust against her body, trying to find the way in. The muttering was louder, the growls deeper. He was so hot his body burned against her. Muscles twitched and rolled all over his body.

Despite the lack of any sort of foreplay, she was desperately wet. His smell permeated her being, all those male pheromones flooding through her. He raised his head towards her, drawing in great breaths, smelling her arousal. A feral grin spread across his face. "MINE!"

Trying to gauge the depth of his control, she decided the time had come. Shifting her weight against him, she slid first higher and then lower and gave him the entrance he desired. He stiffened beneath her and then with a great lunge thrust into her, hard. "MINE, MINE, MINE!" Each exclamation was accompanied by another thrust. His arms bulged and strained beneath her hands, but he did not lift them from the floor. His neck arched and the back of his head pushed against the floor. His heels tried to dig holes in the soft pad which no longer cushioned them. All his body was focused on the movement of his hips. "MINE, MINE!"

She felt her climax building. No, he needed more, she couldn't, not yet. She struggled to distance herself, to regain control, to force herself to wait. It was too hard. Her head arched back, her breasts straining against his chest, her hips pushing against his, her muscles convulsing. _"MINE" _ She screamed aloud and through the meld, forcing a tidal wave of love, desire, possession, _acceptance_ through him. With a great shout, he emptied himself into her and collapsed limply back onto the floor, lying panting and gasping.

Nyota 1, Pon Farr 0.


	31. Chapter 31:Fever

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Thirty-one - Fever**

**Enterprise**

**Late October 2267**

**Nyota**

She stood in the doorway and watched him as he tossed about on the floor pad. He wasn't awake, but she wasn't sure he was asleep, either. He practically glowed with fever now, and every movement produced a gloss of sweat on his body, that practically never sweat. She had tried to get him to drink a bottle of electrolytes before he fell asleep, but he had refused, saying the very thought made him nauseous. She took another swig from her bottle, she had to keep herself hydrated now, while she had the chance. She tiptoed out and headed for the bathroom. She was barely finished when she heard him, calling her. In the back of her mind she felt him, aroused and desperate, panicked because she was not there. Swiftly she hurried back to where he was, rising from the floor pad, ready to search for her. "Here I am, Spock."

He lifted one arm and clasped it about her, pulling her back down to the floor. He buried his face against her neck, inhaling deeply. And then he was pulling at her tank, her shorts, trying to get her bare again. She helped him, so that he did not rip the clothing. When he had her bare, he was all over her, touching, tasting, smelling. He put his face between her legs and inhaled, rubbing his cheeks against her, transferring her wetness to his own skin, growling at her.

She tried to get him to roll over, but he did not want to cooperate this time. He forced her down and held her there, looming over her. He bent and enclosed her left breast with his mouth, biting softly, and she trembled against him. His hands were on her hips, holding her where he wanted her. He bit his way down her body until he was back at her center, and then he lifted her hips up and plunged in, muttering at her, continuously, Mine. She could feel him all around, inside and out, obsessed, compelled to possess her, burning with the fever.

He thrust again and again, tugging and pulling at her flesh until she was screaming at him, on fire with him, poised on the edge of a tremendous climax. And still he thrust, almost mechanically, as though unaware of her, pushing, pulling, grunting at her, growling now. She snaked one hand in between them and found the pulsing bud and pressed against it, triggering her climax. She shook and shuddered and clenched her body against his, totally over come. And above her, he howled and spasmed and filled her up with a torrent of hot semen. And then he collapsed, bearing her down hard onto the pad, panting as though he had run a hundred meters.

She managed to roll them sideways, so that he did not mash her down, and slithered away to grab the half-empty bottle she had almost dropped when he grabbed her. Quickly she brought it to his lips and dribbled some down. His eyes were closed, but his tongue lapped up the liquid. But when she tried to put the neck of the bottle to his mouth, he turned his head and muttered. So she dribbled a little more and watched him slowly lap it up. Some was better than none.

She got him spread out on the floor, the way they had practiced. He lay there for not more than fifteen minutes, and then his lok began to twitch again. He muttered and tossed his head, and his hands came up to clutch at her breasts, too hard. "Spock, you're hurting me. Let loose."

He muttered again, but let go and dropped his arms back down to the pad.

"That's right. That's good." And she began to reward him, nibbling, licking, making him groan and growl softly. And when he began to thrust his hips up again, she knelt over him and took him into her and rode him until he was panting and growling and pushing at her and then she leaned over and bit him hard, making him growl loudly and jerk against her, filling her up again.

This time he fell into a real sleep, barely moving. Feeling somewhat battered, she carefully rose and went to take a quick shower before coming back and settling down beside him. In his sleep, he recognized her approach, and reached out and pulled her closer, settling her head in its accustomed place on his shoulder. "Nyota." It was a whisper, only, but clear and calm.

"Yes, ashayam, it is I. Sleep now." And he exhaled and relaxed and slept.

Nyota 2, Pon Farr 0


	32. Chapter 32:Urgency

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Thirty-two - Urgency**

**Enterprise**

**Late October 2267**

**Nyota**

When she was sure that he was sleeping, she went and took a quick shower, gave a quick call to McCoy, and then tumbled into the bed, exhausted.

***

She was awakened from sleep by his urgent grasp upon her from behind. He was so hot, much hotter than usual. He was pulling at her, trying to arrange her body in the position he desired. He was muttering in Vulcan, insistent. "NO, Spock! Stop!"

She pulled away from him and rolled over. He hovered over her, trembling, his face so close, pleading. She pushed him up, off the bed and rose. She took him by the hand and drew him down the hall. He stumbled and staggerd, pulling at her, at her brief tank and shorts, trying to push her against the wall, the floor.

It took several minutes to gain her objective - the room cleared of everything but a flat pad on the floor. Here she let him pull her down to the floor. He tried to roll on top of her, but she pushed him back. "If you want me to bite you, lay flat! Hands on the floor. I mean it!"

Mewling, he flattened out, then stretched his head back, showing her his neck. She leaned over and bit him hard at the curve between neck and shoulder. He shudderd, moaning. "More." She could barely understand him. She bit him again, this time higher up on his neck. This time she drew blood. He shook, sighing. She bit again, on his earlobe. He lunged up and she barely avoided his grasp.

"Spock! Flat!" As he struggled to obey, she pulled her tank over her head. When she slid back down against him, bare breasts against his chest, he groaned and sighed, muttering at her, muscles straining. He was far gone, he has waited too long to wake her. She wiggled out of her shorts while he thrashed beneath her. When she was nude, she turned upon his body, flattening him out, touching, caressing, biting, slapping. He twisted and surged beneath her.

When she paused with her center poised above his face, he inhaled deeply, drawing in great lungfuls of her scent. It seemed to help some, he calmed just a bit. Then he lifted his head up and his tongue lapped at her, sending shivers over her whole body. His tongue was _so_ hot. She moaned aloud, unable to help it. The sound was almost more than he could handle, he began to thrust up at her face, groaning and muttering. She lowered her face and took him into her mouth, laving him with her tongue, biting gently. His hands flew up off the floor, grabbing her. It was all she could do to break free.

"Spock! Flat!" He struggled to comply. He was slick with sweat, muscles clenching, straining.

A thin sound came from his throat. "Nyota... Mine."

"Yes, beloved. I am here." She wanted to soothe him, but knew that would not help. There was only one thing that she could do to help him now and she coulc delay no longer. She twistsed about again and allowed him to impale her. She struggled to sit erect, her knees beside his hips, her hands upon his shoulders. He was jerking now, great thrusts, shouting at her as she struggled to keep him flat, to keep his hands down. She was so full, stretched by his greatly enlarged hot length. His thrusts pulled at her, stimulating all those spots he knows so well. She could feel it coming, that hot wave that burst over her, sending her into convulsions upon him. MINE, MINE.

She felt him then, muscles constricting, liquid heat pouring out. He bucked beneath her, pushing her high in the air as he convulsed. Through their bond she felt the glory, the ecstasy, the _wonder_ he feels even now, the great wave of possessiveness and protectiveness that he feels for her. _My Nyota, Mine._

Finally his muscles relaxed. He slumped down, free for a while. He pulled her down against him, cradling her in his arms, so grateful to her, brimming with love and pride in her ability to control him in this terrible time. She kissed him softly, nestling her head down in the curve of his neck, still breathing heavily. She did not think she would get any more rest until this is over.

Nyota 3, Pon Farr still 0


	33. Chapter 33:Persistence

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Thirty-three - Persistence**

**Enterprise**

**Very Late October 2267**

**Nyota**

When she drifted awake again, it was to the feel of his hands, moving over her body, stroking lightly everywhere. She lay there quietly, waiting to see what he would do next. His face moved down closer to hers and he sniffed along her skin, not saying anything, just inhaling her while his hands stroked. And then he began to whisper to her. "Wake up Nyota. Please wake up. Oh, k'diwa, wake up."

"I am awake, Spock. What do you need, ashayam?"

He sighed at her words and his hands stilled on her body. "Are you well, Nyota? Please tell me I have not injured you." His voice was rough and hesitant.

She raised herself up, supporting herself on her elbows and forearms. "See me, Spock? I am not injured." She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. It was so nice to have him rational again, even if it did not last.

He sighed again and his muscles relaxed. "I am glad. I can not always remember what it is I have done. It is...unsettling."

She raised one hand and brushed his hair out of his eyes, caressing his face gently. "It will pass soon, ashayam. It will not continue forever. Will you take a shower? Can I get you some water to drink?"

"No. I...cannot. I fear to move, even. As long as I lie here still, I seem to be able to think. I wish this to last a while longer, if possible."

"Then I will lie here quietly as well, so that you are not disturbed." She settled back against him, her head on his shoulder, and lay there quietly, breathing in and out, his hands against her back, enjoying being with him. She could feel him, gently, in the back of her mind, loving her, so grateful, so proud of her. But she could also feel his shame at what he was putting her through, his desire that this had not happened, and gently, carefully, she sent him her love, her _acceptance_ of him and who he was, and what that consisted of. And then she whispered softly to him. "You are _my_ Spock and I love you and that means all of you, every single part of you and what you are."

He breathed softly at her then and pulled her closer against him. "Nyota. My Nyota. Mine. All mine." And he began to touch her, softly, gently, making her sigh with pleasure as he moved against her, hands, and mouth, and body, so wonderful. And when he rolled her over and entered her, she arched her body up to his and moaned at him, full of love, and he groaned and growled at her as he moved upon her body, bringing her to such a high level of ecstasy that she flew apart into a million pieces, filled with light and heat and joy, feeling him all around, inside, outside, touching, holding, sharing until he roared at her and filled her up again.

And then he collapsed upon her, breathing heavily, and she had to push against him to get him to roll back over. He wrapped himself about her and carried her with him, so that she lay atop him as he struggled to control himself.

"I am losing myself again." His voice was hoarser now, and she could tell he was fearful.

"I am here, Spock. I have you."

"Yes. You keep me. You hold me together. My Nyota."

And she stroked him softly and sang softly to him as he lay beneath her, trying so hard to control what could not be controlled. When he lost the battle, he growled and muttered at her and she knew what must be done. She rose above him and he clasped her hips, grinding her down against his swollen lok. She moved over him until she could maneuver and then he was within, thrusting up, growling, muttering, demanding. She leaned over, her hands on his shoulders, and rode out his surging until he began to be frustrated, growling and pulling at her. And then she leaned over further and began to bite him, on the neck, the shoulders, his earlobes. His mutters grew louder, more demanding, and she grabbed one hand from her hips and pulled it to her mouth, sucking on the fingers, biting at the sensitive pads. And then he roared and shook and shuddered beneath her, flooding her again with his heat before collapsing back onto the pad, dropping once more into ragged sleep.

She shook with fatigue and let herself drop down, nestling her face into the crook of his neck and fading into sleep herself. She had not showered. She had not eaten. She had not even gotten anything to drink. And she could not move away from him anymore, because it caused him such distress. But she could get some sleep while she could, to be ready for the next time. Surely this would be over soon?

Nyota 4 Pon Farr 0


	34. Chapter 34:Success

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Thirty-four - Success**

**Enterprise**

**Very Late October 2267**

**Nyota**

They were laying on the flat pad in the bare room. The pad was ripped and wet, but they lay there anyway. Both were nude and sweat-soaked, breathing hard. She was very tired. She had not slept in so long - it must be close to two whole days now. If this did not end soon, she would fail. She did not want to fail. He held her close, his arms around her, breathing on her face. His breath was so hot, his body was hot, he burned continuously. He had lost weight, she could tell. He had not eaten or drunk anything for four days. She didn't understand how he could keep going, where the energy came from.

Eventually, her breathing evened out and her muscles relaxed. He was still. Maybe she could rest a bit. His hands rubbed gently down her arms, soothing her. She felt him in the back of her mind, feeding her his love, his pride, his admiration. She sent him back a wave of love, of acceptance, of joy at having him in her life. They lay there quietly for another few minutes.

She felt it growing again. Tendrils of desire, of lust, snaking out towards her. Wanting. Needing. _Not yet, please let me rest_. He could not. He tried. She was so tired. She let him roll her over. His mouth moved over her, his tongue tasting her sweat. He was inhaling her in great heavy breaths. He moved over her, she could not keep him flat any longer. Her muscles were lax with tiredness. He pulled and pushed at her, trying to arrange her in the position he wanted. She resisted, keeping herself as flat as she could.

With growing frustration, his face moved over her, tasting, testing, as his hands tried to maneuver her into the configuration he wanted. He forced her legs apart, put his face there, inhaling again. He was silent now, had been all day. His throat must be so dry and parched. She could not imagine how he continued. He was licking her belly now, tasting the traces left behind earlier. He laid his face against her, low down on her belly.

She tried to brace herself, wondering what would come next, now that she was too tired to stop him. But he was quiet, his face laying against her. His breathing slowed, the trembling muscles began to still. It could't be over yet, she was sure that eight days had not passed yet. But he did not move. He laid there with his cheek against her belly, his hands upon her hips. And she heard him begin to _laugh_. She felt, against her skin, the muscles of his face begin to _smile_.

"Spock?"

His face stayed there, but he raised one hand from her hip towards her face, reaching behind him. She took his hand and brought it to the familiar points. And he sent her something, something she did not understand. A tiny point of brilliant light. Glowing, lovely light. He adored that light. That light has sent the fever away. He was bursting with happiness.

"Spock?" She still did not understand.

He rolled his face upon her belly, so that the other cheek rested there and he faced her. His face glowed, shone, tears glistening on his cheeks. His smile was so wide it threatened to split his face apart.

"Spock?" She didn't seem to be able to say anything else. She didn't understand what had happened to bring the burning to an end. But he knew, and that knowing was so wonderful, so awesome, so glorious that he was full and bursting with it.

She heard his voice then, calm for the first time in days, low and husky, both with thirst and with joy. "A son, Nyota, we have made a son."

Nyota all the points, Pon Farr none at all

***

They laid there together, quietly, sharing the wonder of it, until she asked him to bring her water. And he gently pulled her up into a sitting position and leaned her back against him, and they shared the water, and then a bottle of the electrolytes. And then he carried her to the shower and they stood in the water, leaning on each other, still wrapped in wonder.

***

When they were dry, and dressed in soft, loose pants and tee-shirts, they sat at the table, waiting for the synthesizer to deliver the food she had programmed. And she watched thankfully as he ate, slowly at first, and then with more appetite. When he had cleaned his plate and was looking for more, she began to laugh. He looked at her, confused, and then felt the relief and joy she felt, seeing him returning to himself. He quirked his lips at her and went and programmed more food, coming back to the table to eat again while she watched, happy to see him eating, when he had not for so many days.

And then they sat on the couch, leaning on each other, and she activated the com link with verbal commands, calling McCoy to tell him that it was over. In a short time, he was at the door, coming to check them over. His tricorder was busy, running up and down. "Dehydrated. Keep drinking those electrolytes. Spock, you lost too much weight - you need to eat a lot of protein and many more carbohydrates than normal for the next couple of weeks."

"Yes, doctor, I assure you that I will."

Nyota giggled. "Len, if you could have seen what he ate just a short while ago, you wouldn't worry in the least."

McCoy nodded. "Good. And you, young lady, you need sleep and fluid both. Okay, two more days of rest and then you can go back on duty. Tomorrow, not one foot outside your quarters. The next day, I expect to see you in the mess hall, eating the place out. But no other exercise, just rest. Understood?"

"Indeed. We will follow orders."

"I have just one question. This didn't seem to take as long as we thought it might. Any idea why?"

Spock raised one eyebrow. "We did achieve the objective, doctor. There was no need to continue."

McCoy looked at him with his jaw hanging open. There was no way they could know that. Was there? Nyota just looked at him and glowed.


	35. Chapter 35:Rest

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Thirty-five - Rest**

**Enterprise**

**Early November 2267**

**Nyota**

She awoke slowly, refreshed for the first time in days. As soon as she started to stir, she felt Spock's weight on the bed.

"Are you finally awake, my Nyota?" His lips nibbled on her neck as she stretched.

"Yes, I think I am." She rolled over and wound her arms around his neck. "Have you been awake long?"

"Long enough to eat and meditate. Long enough to miss you."

She pulled him down closer to her. "How could you miss me when I am right here?"

He covered her body with his warmer one, his hands sliding down her sides. "But you were not where I was."

She giggled at him. "Spock, I think you must have eaten some chocolate."

He raised his face and looked at her, his eyes shining. "No, I have not, but if you have some I would eat it willingly."

Now she laughed and pulled him back close to her. "No chocolate for you now, oh, no. Not after what we have been through the last few days. Just come here and put your hands on me and show me that lovely bright spark again."

He sat up and pulled her into his lap, laying one hand low on her belly. The other hand lay softly against the side of her face as she leaned back against him. They sat there, wrapped in each other, treasuring that tiny bright spark, until she sighed softly and turned her face to kiss the palm of his hand. "It's really real, isn't it?"

"He. He is real. Yes, he is really real." Spock's voice was soft and warm, whispering against her skin.

She laid her hands over his and nestled her head into the crook of his neck, luxuriating in the feeling of being surrounded by him, feeling the protectiveness he was generating, the feelings of love and adoration and gratefulness that filtered through from his touch. She turned her face into his skin and whispered at him. "Thank you, Spock."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For giving me our son."

"It is I who should be thanking you. This is a great gift you have given me. I shall not forget it."

"Then I guess we will be thanking each other, won't we?" She snuggled even closer, not wanting this moment to end at all. And then her stomach growled. She began to giggle and she felt him twitch in response.

"You are in need of nourishment."

"Yes, I guess I am. Time for breakfast." She straightened up and carefully rose from the bed, heading first for the bathroom, and then for the synthesizer. When she was seated, eating, Spock came to see what she had and went to the synthesizer and dialed up more food and set it in front of her.

"Spock! I can't possibly eat all that."

"Our son needs nourishment as well. You must eat more than you are used to. And sufficient nutrients to support his growth." He sat opposite and watched until she had eaten everything he had put before her, and then nodded and rose, carrying her laughing into the bathroom and turning on the water.

***

When she would have gone to com link to check on her staff, he laid his hand on her and shook his head. "We are ordered to rest." She made a face at him, and he cocked his eyebrow at her, and then when she laughed, his lips quirked up. She turned to the bedroom and wiggled her bottom at him, and he caught her before she made it to the bed.

***

When lunch time came, he dialed up her food without consulting her, setting it before her and insisting that she eat. "I will get fat!"

"No. You will swell with my child and be beautiful."

She looked at the deep glow in his eyes and ate her food.

***

They lay on the couch, PADDs in their hands, but their minds wandered. He stroked her softly as he tried to concentrate, but all he could think about was the lovely glowing spark in her belly. Eventually, his hand lay there, absorbing that wonder, while she lay by his side and watched him, her eyes full of love.

***

The second day, they rose, and dressed in casual clothing and walked to the mess hall. They were greeted enthusiastically by their friends. Spock pretended not to understand the comments Kirk made, while Nyota struggled to keep a straight face. When Tamara and Cathy saw the amount of food on her tray, they asked what on Earth she was doing and she just smiled glowingly.

After breakfast they took a very short walk, afraid that Bones would find them and yell at them. And then they went back to their quarters, and took a nap before lunch. By bedtime they were thoroughly tired of resting, and very glad that they would be back on regular duty the next day.

But before they went to sleep, Spock lay his face down against her belly and soaked in the essence of his son, glowing there. Nyota linked her fingers with his, and shared the wonder.


	36. Chapter 36:Back to Normal

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Thirty-six - Back to Normal**

**Enterprise**

**Early November 2267**

**Spock**

When they stepped out of the turbolift onto the bridge, there was a ripple of movement all around. Everyone turned to them, for just a moment, smiling or nodding, acknowledging their return, and then returned immediately to their normal tasks. It did not last long enough to be tremendously uncomfortable. He was not entirely composed about the fact that everyone knew what had happened to him, but he was as content as possible about the way that it had been handled. On Vulcan, no one would have commented, the occasion would have been ignored as completely as possible. But this was not Vulcan, and these were not Vulcans, and these people were, for the most part, his friends. He had not had friends on Vulcan. And on every level of his being, he knew that this was better. Here he felt accepted for himself, with no apologies, and this very slight acknowledgement highlighted that acceptance, those friendships. He settled himself down at his console, relaxed and ready to work, confident that those around him did not fear him or what had happened to him. It was oddly comforting.

**Nyota**

When they stepped out of the turbolift, Spock hesitated just for a second as everyone turned in their direction. But as people smiled or nodded, and turned back to their work, she felt his sense of intense relief. With his hand resting lightly against the small of her back, he headed across the back of the bridge towards their stations. She settled down at her console and lifted the silver earpiece, adjusting its fit firmly into her ear. It felt so right, being back here. Almost instantly, there were messages coming in, and she turned her attention fully to her duties.

**Kirk**

When he stepped off the turbolift, they were already at their stations, totally absorbed in their work. He breathed a big sigh of relief. Things were back to normal. They had not sustained any damage from the ordeal they had been through. Even though Bones had assured him that that was the case, until he saw them here, where they belonged, working normally, he had still worried. Now he could relax.

**Bones**

By the middle of the morning, he could stand it no longer, and made his way to the bridge to observe. Nyota's fingers flew over her console as she spoke quietly into her mike, one finger occasionally tapping against her earpiece to adjust the fit or the frequency. She was her normal, efficient self, working flawlessly, as usual. Surreptitiously, he ran his small tricorder over her, from beside the command chair. Still some fatigue and slight dehydration, but otherwise fine, although there was something odd about her readings. Nothing he could pin down, but he would analyze them when he got back to sick bay.

He turned to observe Spock, speaking to Jim at the same time, so that his observations were not so obvious. Not obvious to anyone except Jim, that is. Jim knew exactly what he was doing, and supported the tenuous conversation to help him cover his actions. Slight fatigue and dehydration there, still, as well. There ought to be a source of fluid on the bridge. Perhaps he needed to find a way to stash some electrolytes up here. Another thing to think about. He continued his conversation with Jim for several more minutes and then headed back to sick bay, to analyze those slightly-off readings.

**The Usual Cast of Characters**

At lunchtime, the table was crowded. Everyone wanted a chance to speak with Spock or Nyota, to let them know that their absence had been noted, and their return welcome. Fortunately, most of them were discrete and did not linger on these statements. Noticing Spock's increasing discomfort, Kirk began to warn people away. When looks did not prove enough, several of the officers rose from the table and paced out a warning line, moving people back away from the senior officers, giving them space to eat in peace. Eventually it registered, and apologetically people moved away, remembering that the Vulcan was uncomfortable with so much expression. Things settled down, and the discussion at the table lost its strained quality.

***

Suppertime was better. Things were settling down. Most people now knew that no damage had occurred, that the event had progressed to a normal, satisfactory end. The gossip came to an end, with nothing more to feed it. The curious, hoping for something exciting, had nothing to see. Only a calm, controlled Spock, sitting with his wife and friends, chatting over his dinner. And a very obviously happy and content Uhura, sitting by his side, laughing and talking with everyone.


	37. Chapter 37:Some Kind of Action

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Thirty-seven - Some Kind of Action**

**Enterprise**

**Late November 2267**

**Spock**

When he looked into his scanner, he immediately became alarmed. There were blips there that should not be there. Instantly, he began to activate other instruments, running scans, comparing data. "Captain, there is something out there. Something very strange."

Kirk was up out of his chair and hovering over Spock's shoulder in an instant. "What do you see?"

Spock pointed to the strange blips. "These do not show up on any other instrument. They do not show on the scanners. There are indications of life, but of what type I am not able to discern."

Kirk turned to Uhura. "Can you find any signals that can be traced to these whatever-they-ares?"

"No, Captain, there is no unusual message traffic at all. I am running additional traces, but so far, I haven't found anything."

Spock turned in her direction. "Try above the normal aural range. Something tells me that these ships are not quite phased in to our normal space-time."

Her eyes widened a bit, but she quickly made the suggested adjustments. Her face took on a strange look, and she fiddled with her controls again. "There, something, yes." And then she switched to audio and everyone on the bridge could hear the strange sounds.

Kirk listened. "Can you translate that noise?"

"It doesn't match anything I've ever heard before."

"A language that stumps Uhura? Now I've heard everything."

She glared at him. "I'm not infallible, Captain. There do exist languages I have not learned."

"Sorry. Just joking. So this is a new race, then isn't it?"

Spock nodded at him. "New and strange. I have adjusted the scanners and will try again." He continued to work, and suddenly, on the small screen above him, there was an image - a very strange image.

"Put that on the main viewscreen." Kirk whirled about and returned to the command chair, throwing himself down with his eyes glued to the image in front of him. "What ARE those things?"

"Unknown. Nor is their origin known. I can detect no ion trails or other disturbance to give me an indication of their direction of travel." Spock was uneasy.

Chekov straightened up in front of his console. "Keptin! Something has detached itself from the main wessel before us. It is headed straight in this direction."

"Shields up! Phasers ready! And just for the heck of it, load the photon torpedoes!"

All eyes were glued to the screen, watching the approaching object. And then Spock's voice rang out. "That is some sort of missile, definitely armed!"

Kirk's orders rang out. "Lock on Phasers and fire at will!"

Chekov's fingers flew over his console and they could see the bright lines of the phasers intersect with the missile. There was a violent explosion, rocking the ship. Thankfully, there was no damage, but there were more of those missiles headed their way.

"Uhura, try hailing those ships!"

"I've been trying, sir, but I get no response at all. I'm rotating through all the languages I think might be possible and all the frequencies close to the one I got the messages in on, but there just isn't anything at all coming out of them now."

Chekov continued to blow up the missiles headed at them, the screen continuing to flare with violent light at irregular intervals, until suddenly there was nothing before them. No more missiles, no ships.

Spock checked all his instruments. "They have disappeared entirely. I do not know what sort of propulsion they have used. This is all very strange."

Kirk relaxed in the command chair, legs sprawled. "Totally weird, guys. What kind of action was that, anyway?"

But no one could answer that question.


	38. Chapter 38:What to do in the Gym

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Thirty-eight - What to do in the Gym**

**Enterprise**

**Mid December 2267**

**Spock**

When he finished his early morning meditation, he walked back into the bedroom, looking down at Nyota. A slight frown creased his face to see her still sound asleep. Normally, she would be waking now, ready for their weekend session in the gym. But this morning was different. Gently he eased back into the bed, curling himself about her. She sighed softly, not really waking up, and relaxed against his warmth, moving back down into sleep. He lay there, relishing the feel of her body against his, for some time before slowly moving one hand down to lay against her lower belly, feeling the bright spark of their son's life force, glowing there.

Her soft hand covered his, and she spoke, her voice still blurred with sleep. "He keeps getting brighter."

"Yes, he does. He grows well." He nuzzled against her neck, getting a little wiggle and sigh in exchange. "Are you ready to wake now?"

"Umm. Is it late?"

"Later than usual, but not very late. Do you wish to go to the gym?"

"Oh, yes. Help me wake up now, Spock."

And so he nibbled and nuzzled and even tickled a little bit, teasing her awake, until she turned in his arms and assaulted him in return. When she felt the hot swelling rising against her belly, she moaned and rubbed against him, lifting her face for his kisses. He rolled over onto his back, pulling her over him, caressing her in earnest now, smelling her arousal, feeling her in the back of his mind, wanting. His long fingers slid into her soft wetness and she moved against his hand, rubbing herself against his lok, until they were both on fire. He lifted her hips and her hands were there, helping, guiding, and then he was inside and she was sighing, moaning, moving, and he was all flame, everywhere, as together they moved until they burst through the heat and into the glorious light.

When she stopped trembling and sighing, he carefully untangled his limbs from hers and rose from the bed, carrying her to the shower. A quick rinse, and they were out again, dressing in their usual work-out clothes. Down the halls they headed, slipping into the small practice room where they did their suus mahna katas. He watched her carefully, stopping as soon as he noticed her slowing.

"We haven't finished."

"You are slowing. Our son is using your energy. It will not be safe for you to continue this exercise for a longer period."

She sighed, unhappy. "I know you are right, but it's still not fair. I enjoy this so much."

"But I have no wish to injure you." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she turned her face into his hand.

"I know. And I know you are correct. Okay, let's go and finish our workout then."

They headed for the main gym and to the free-weight section. When the dumbbells he handed her were lighter than the ones she usually used, she started to object, and then looked at him and took what was presented. And did fewer reps than usual, adjusting herself to the changes in her body.

He set the controls on her treadmill, and she let him. She started off slower than normal, gradually increasing. He watched as she ran, monitoring, and noticed with approval that she did not run at top speed for nearly as long as normal. She slowed back down gradually, and then walked for a while, faster than an ordinary walk, but much slower than running. And she drank frequently from her water bottle.

He swam two laps to her one that morning. She was not swimming for speed today, almost lazing along in the water, just enjoying it. He pulled himself out of the pool, and was waiting there, kneeling at the edge, when she reached the end. With almost no effort at all, he lifted her from the pool, and she grinned at him. He quirked his lips up at her, and wrapped her in a towel, and they headed back to their quarters, hand in hand.

"It's going to take some getting used to. I didn't think it would make so many changes so soon. I haven't even really gained any weight yet, but still I feel different."

His hands brushed the sides of her face, his forehead grazing hers. "Inside, there are changes. It will not be long before they are evident outside as well. It will be necessary for you to exercise less strenuously as time goes by."

"Yes, I can tell that. And I am sure both you and McCoy will continue to advise me." She smiled up at him. "And now I'm _hungry_."

Almost he laughed at her. "Then it must be time to head for the mess hall." And today she did not complain when he piled more food on her tray, laughing at him instead.

But later, when they lay on the couch reading, she felt odd. She swallowed, a strange taste in her mouth. She lay quietly, not sure what was wrong. And then she rose quickly, running for the bathroom. Alarmed, he followed, arriving in time to sweep her hair back from her face, and hold her as she convulsed, retching and heaving. Afterwards, he washed her face with cool water, and rocked her gently until she felt able to rise. Wobbly, she walked to the bed, and he helped her to lay down, covering her lightly. He sat beside her until she slept, and then he went to the com link, to research.

The third time, he called McCoy, who came immediately and gave her a shot that seemed to calm her. And the two men stood and discussed what food she might be able to retain, while she just grimaced.


	39. Chapter 39:I See Pictures

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Thirty-nine - I See Pictures**

**Enterprise**

**Early January 2268**

**Nyota**

She lay back on the biobed and waited while Len ran his medical tricorder over her body, lingering over her lower abdomen. He keep glancing up at the tell-tales on the wall, comparing their reading to the ones on the instrument in his hand. At length he stopped, and laid the tricorder down. "Well, darlin', everything is lookin' good. That little one in there is growing just exactly the way he should be and you are doin' fine. Except for that mornin' sickness. How's that doin'?"

"Awful. It hits at the strangest times. And it leaves me so shaky and weak feeling. I've tried everything you suggested and it just keeps coming back."

He frowned and shook his head. "I can always keep giving you those shots, but I have to be there when you start feelin' sick."

"It just comes on so quickly. One minute I'm fine and the next I'm puking up my guts." She sighed. "How much longer is it going to last?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Sometimes it only lasts a few days, sometimes a few weeks, and sometimes longer. Occasionally, it lasts until the birth."

Her face crumpled up. "Oh, Len, no! I don't think I could stand that."

"Well, I didn't mean it was goin' to happen to you, dollface." He patted her shoulder. Come on now, cheer up." He turned around and checked something, and then came back to her. "How about some nice pictures, now?"

"Pictures?"

"I found this piece of really old equipment that does something that none of my new stuff does. It actually takes pictures of your baby, right through your body." He was beaming now.

"This you have to show me." Her attention was focused on him now, nausea temporarily forgotten. He grinned, successful. He brought the equipment out and set everything up. When he swiveled the screen around and showed her the small, moving image, a huge grin lit up her face. "Len, can you pipe this to the bridge?"

His face lit up with glee and he made several adjustments and then typed in a short message, and then opened the feed.

***

Spock saw the message with his personal code on it, and the urgent marker. Quickly he opened it, fearing that something was wrong with Nyota. She was in sick bay for a regular check-up, but there were so many things that could go wrong. Interspecies pregnancies were still risky. When the small image appeared on his screen, he straightened up and focused all his attention on it. This was not something that he had anticipated. He was not even aware of anything else on the bridge after that, not even Jim's repeated enquiries. It was not until Jim appeared at his shoulder, looking at the image on the screen, that he noticed him.

"My God, Spock, what _is_ that?"

"That, Captain, is my son." Spock's voice was full and almost trembling.

"How?"

"Dr McCoy has patched it through from Sick Bay. I believe it is what they call a sonogram - some old Earth technology. Apparently he thought I would be interested in seeing it." Spock dis not raise his head and continued to stare intently at the image before him.

"I take it Uhura is having her weekly checkup, then."

"You surmise correctly, Captain."

Jim watches a moment more, then makes another remark. "I assume you are recording this?"

"Recording?" Spock's head jerked around to look at his friend for the first time, then back to the image. "I could have been recording this." There was a very strange sound in his voice.

Jim backed away, reseating himself in the command chair, and pressed his hand to the communications button on the arm. "Kirk to Sick Bay. Come in Bones."

"I'm kinda busy here, Captain."

"Bones, you are recording the transmission you sent to the bridge, right?"

"Of course, but it's not for public broadcast, you idiot!"

"No, but our Science Officer is so _fascinated_ by what he's looking at that he_ forgot_ to record it himself." He heard laughter from speaker in his chair arm. Then a soft female voice.

"Thank you, Jim. I wish I could see that."

"Just get Bones to give you a copy to watch later on in your quarters. This is a sight not to be missed." Having done his good deed for the day, the captain settled himself down in his chair again, a broad smile on his face.

***

After supper, Spock sat on the couch, Nyota lying with her head in his lap, trying to be still and forestall any nausea. He read through the reports that had come to his station late in his shift, marking things for further study, softly stroking her hair and her cheek, until she decided she could sit up.

"Spock, I have something for you."

He looked at her in question and she grinned at him, holding up a data chip. He took the chip from her, turning it in his hands, and raised one eyebrow, but she only grinned and would not tell him what was on it. He rose from the couch and stepped to the desk, inserting the chip in the com link, and there on the screen, was the image from that morning. He seated himself, not even looking at the chair, his focus entirely on the image before him. She rose and came to stand beside him and he gathered her up onto his lap, his arms wrapped around her.

"See him move? And there - he stuck his thumb in his mouth." She giggled. "And look there, even Len had to agree that we were right about the sex when he saw that."

He loved one hand lower on her belly, feeling the bright spark of his son in his mind as he watched the image on the screen. "Thank you, Nyota." He nuzzled against her neck and she sighed and nestled in closer. They sat there watching until the images came to an end, and then he picked her up and carried her to the bed, curling himself about her and filling her with his love.


	40. Chapter 40:Checkup

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Forty - Checkup**

**Enterprise**

**Mid January 2268**

**Nyota**

She rose from her console, her replacement slipping into her seat and turned toward the turbolift. And Spock rose, as well, standing beside her, looking down into her eyes. "I am coming, as well."

She smiled, happy, and let him guide her across the bridge. Len would definitely be surprised at this. The ride down the turbolift was uneventful and smooth, not triggering any nausea this time, thank goodness. And when they entered the sick bay, there were no comments, but they were ushered into one of the private exam rooms quickly. She seated herself on the end of the biobed and he stood beside her, his hand still lingering at the small of her back. She leaned, just the slightest bit, and he was there, strong and warm beside her.

McCoy entered the room, gave a small start, and closed the door quickly. "I promise, I'm not going to do anything to her that you wouldn't want me to." His eyes were a bit wary.

Spock almost looked surprised. "I did not think that you would, doctor. I did, however, think that she might like to have me here."

She looked at him in surprise and then grinned. Yes, she did like having him here.

McCoy shook his head slightly and got out his instruments. He waved at her, and she leaned back, Spock's hands supporting her until she was laying flat on the biobed. The tricorder moved over her, and Len looked hard at what he saw, eyes moving from tricorder to tell-tales and back again. When he was finished, he told her she could sit up again.

"Well, how's the nausea?"

Before she could open her mouth, Spock was telling Len exactly how often she threw up, and the estimated volume. She blushed violently. "Spock! He doesn't need that much detail!"

"On the contrary, darlin', this information is very helpful."

The two men continued to talk to each other, almost totally ignoring her, until she burst out at them. "Hey, I'm still here! I can speak for myself!"

Startled, they looked at her. Spock blinked and then bent his head to hers. "I do apologize, Nyota. I only thought to provide the necessary information as quickly as possible."

"Well, just don't forget me. After all, I am the one who's pregnant here."

McCoy was having a hard time keeping his face straight. "And doin' well, too, dollface. Everythin' is fine. Come back in two weeks."

She hopped down off the biobed, ignoring Spock's offer of a helping hand, and stomped out the door.

"Uh, oh, guess you better go head her off. Looks like she's about to shoot sparks."

**Spock**

"Your rather colorful metaphor seems highly appropriate this time, doctor." Spock watched her as she left the room, and then followed, not sure how he was going to regain her favor. He followed her to the mess hall and watched as she filled her tray, almost wincing at the foods she put on it. He knew she liked those things, but they had all been associated with at least one episode of violent retching. He ate his own lunch, watching her, saying little but trying to determine her mood without violating her privacy.

He followed her back to the bridge, and set a small part of his awareness to monitor her as he put most of his attention on his own console. It was less than half an hour before he jumped up, lifting her out of her chair and dashing across the bridge to the small head just in time. He held her hair back and rubbed her back softly as she retched violently. Then he gave her a small sip of water to rinse her mouth, and took one of the disposable cloths from the dispenser and washed her face with cold water, while she sat and shook.

"Would you like to return to our quarters?"

"No, no, I want to finish my shift. I just need to sit here a few minutes."

He stayed beside her, stroking softly, not saying anything more.

"I feel so dumb, Spock. I knew better than to eat that stuff."

"You were angry with me."

"Yes." She leaned against him. "I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be sorry. I was inconsiderate of your feelings." He murmured softly into her hair.

She sighed. "Damn hormones. Swinging me this way and that. Okay, I think I'm ready to get up."

He moved backwards, and rose, bringing her gently to her feet. She stood there for a moment, swaying, and then straightened and exited the head, walking slowly across the bridge to her station. He followed, watching carefully, but she seemed much better now.

***

At suppertime, McCoy approached them as they seated themselves. "I've got somethin' new to try." He pulled a hypospray out of his pocket and injected Nyota before she even knew what he intended. "Let me know how it works." And he was gone. Nyota rubbed her arm and uttered a few choice words in Klingon, but she retained her supper that night, and slept well in addition.


	41. Chapter 41:Klingons Again

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Forty-one - Klingons Again**

**Enterprise**

**Late January 2268**

**Nyota**

She heard the harsh guttural sounds and knew immediately what it meant. She flipped the switch that put it on the bridge sound system immediately. All conversation ceased as soon as the first few syllables hit the ears of the crew stationed around her. Spock's hands were flying over his controls, checking all the scanners, looking for the ship that sound was coming from. Kirk was up, out of the command chair, pacing around the room, looking over everyone's shoulders, trying to get all the information he could as fast as he could. And still the sounds came, grating on everyone's nerves. When Kirk came to lean over her shoulder and demand a translation, she overlaid her voice, giving the blood-curdling translation of the demented words. People shivered and gritted their teeth, but went on with their work undaunted.

Spock started giving instructions to Sulu and Chekov and then, finally, there was something on the viewscreen. Wavering, and phasing in and out, but definitely there. A Warbird. Only one. But closer, so much closer, than was safe.

And then, suddenly, it was solid, and there were flashes of light heading in their direction, and Kirk was yelling instructions, and Spock was up, out of his chair, and wrapping himself about her, holding tight to the edge of the console as the ship shook and bucked. She clung to him, trying to brace herself, but he told her not to, to let him do the bracing, quickly, tightly, and she did as he said, letting him use his strength and agility to keep them safe.

When the ship was stable once more, he lowered her back into her chair, and took his own, calling information to the other crew members as quickly as he could. She searched the channels again, finding the Klingon ship quickly, and began a new running translation. The bridge was not silent now, as everyone bent to their tasks, keeping the wavering Warbird as tightly traced as possible.

And when it de-cloaked again, they were ready, and every form of fire they had available was streaking in that direction instantly, given a few seconds of headway by her quick translation. And Spock was there again, on his knees beside her, binding her down to her chair with his arms, his feet braced against the bulkhead. She clung to her chair, and to his hand, not knowing what else to do. The ship twisted and shook, and she felt her chair tipping, and he was pulling her, lifting her, and she wrapped herself around him, clinging with all her strength.

When the shaking stopped this time, she was laying, cushioned on his chest, and he had a gash on his forehead, where her chair had knocked against him as it went flying. She hit the panic button for sick bay immediately, and pressed her fingers against the cut, applying pressure to stanch the flow of blood. She knelt there beside him, trying to keep him quiet, until Bones burst from the turbolift and dashed in her direction. Quickly, he checked the damage and had a pressure bandage on, letting Spock up then. He could finish the necessary repairs when the danger was over.

Bones ranged around the bridge, checking on other injuries, as Spock resumed his seat, checking his scanners again. And then, on the screen, there was an immense explosion, and debris raining all about them. The shields, even on full strength, could not deflect all of it. Again the ship rocked and shook, and this time it caught Spock by surprise and he was not quick enough. She flew through the air and her shoulder hit the bulkhead on the left side of her console. But before the remainder of her body could collide with that hard surface, he was there, scooping her out of the air, pulling her back against him. Bones came running, his tricorder in hand, to check her out. When he heaved a sigh of relief, she felt Spock's arms relax, just slightly. And then Bones was there, scanning her shoulder, giving her something from the hypospray in hand. And ordering Spock to bring her down to sick bay for further checks when he came to get that gash repaired. Spock simply nodded, more concerned than he wished to admit.

"I'm fine. Really. Nothing hit except my shoulder."

"But you were jerked, hard. Like whiplash. There could be internal damage."

Completely disregarding everyone else on the bridge, she reached for his hand, and placed it low on her abdomen. Spock's eyes closed for a moment, and then he uttered a long sigh and his tense body relaxed. "All is well." His eyes opened and he looked directly into hers, concern and love obvious there.

***

At shift end, she took him by the hand and led him to sick bay, where the gash on his head was finally repaired. He sat quietly and let the doctor work, not objecting at all. Nor did he refuse the hypo for the headache Bones was sure was there. But then he insisted that she be scanned again, as had been stated earlier. His relief when everything was as it should be was extremely obvious. But he did not let her more than an arms-length away from him all that evening, and wrapped himself securely about her as she fell asleep, guarding her even then from anything that might befall her.


	42. Chapter 42:Changes

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Forty-two - Changes**

**Enterprise**

**February 2268**

**Nyota**

She stood in front of the closet, shifting from one foot to the other, impatient and exasperated. He watched from the doorway to the bathroom, trying to determine what the problem was. She pulled a shirt from the closet and pulled it over her head, tugging on the bottom. It stretched tightly across her belly. She sighed and pulled it off, hung it back on the hanger, and hung it at the very end of the closet.

She reached for another shirt, and repeated the process. Now there were tiny tears in the corners of her eyes. He could feel her, through the bond, unhappy. He crossed the space between them, and laid his hands over hers as she reached into the closet again. "Please allow me." She looked at him, not understanding. "I will find something that will fit you. Sit on the bed." His voice was soft, gentle. She sighed, shoulders drooping, and went to sit and wait.

He looked at the clothing, pushing several thing aside, and then pulled one shirt out and looked at it. Nodding slightly, he took it from the hanger and brought it to her. "But that's too loose - oh." She pulled the shirt over her head, then stood up, tugging it down. It was not too tight. It was not very loose, but it was not too tight. She beamed at him and pulled his face down for a quick kiss. "Now I need some pants, Spock."

One long slanted eyebrow rose high on his forehead. "Nyota, I am not sure…"

"I trust you entirely. Please find me some pants."

With great trepidation, he turned back to the closet. Most of her pants fit so closely that they might have been sprayed on, except those she wore to meditate, and those would certainly not be suitable. This was a much more difficult assignment. His hands moved slowly through the part of the closet that contained her clothing, until he came to something. He pulled it out. Dark, neutral color that would go with any top she wore. Soft, comfortable fabric that would not bind. Adjustable waist. He could not recall ever seeing her wear this garment. But it was perfect. He pulled it out and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"It was hanging in your part of the closet. I assume it is yours. It is the correct size."

She looked at it askance. "I don't remember ever seeing these - whatever they are." she held them up. "They look huge! These have to be too large."

Wisely, he said nothing, only standing there, waiting. She looked at him and huffed, and then pulled them on. The wide legs fell softly about her, hanging down to her ankles. She tugged at the adjustment at the waist and suddenly, the fit was perfect. She tugged her shirt back down and went to stand before the mirror.

"Spock, look!" She turned and twisted. "Nothing's strained! Nothing's too tight!" She turned about again and wrapped her arms around him. "You are a genius!"

"I did know that, Nyota." His lips quirked up at her. "However, I believe it is time that you cleared things from the closet that you will not be able to wear again until after our son is born, in order to give you room to hang clothing that does fit you. It is possible that you need to go shopping for clothing."

As though he had said a magic word, her face lit up. "Shopping?"

He nodded at her. "We will be at SpacePort 13 tomorrow. The captain has approved two-hour leave for anyone wishing it. I will be glad to accompany you to carry your purchases."

He had not anticipated the extent of pleasure that she would derive from his statements. Although he was quite happy to receive her ecstatic thanks. He only hoped her stomach would remain calm enough for her to enjoy the outing.

**Spock**

They returned from the SpacePort laden down. She was tired and dragging by the time they got to their quarters, and did not resist at all when he suggested that she take a nap. She pulled him down beside her, and he held her until she was sleeping soundly, and then slipped quietly from the bed, tucking the covers down around her to keep her warm.

He took the pile of clothing that she had pulled from the closet before they left, and folded it neatly, laying the garments in the container he had brought up from Storage. His fingers lingered over some of the garments, remembering when she had worn them. The bright green dress, the one composed of little red ruffles, the soft plush bodysuit almost the same color as her skin, the burnt orange dress with the skirt of streamers - all these had special meaning to them. He was glad she had kept all these garments, even if she did not wear them often.

He went to the closet and reorganized her clothing, hanging the off-duty wear to one side, and her uniforms to the other. And then he stopped, and looked at her uniforms and sighed. Yes, something must be done there, as well. He moved to the com link, and brought up the ship's stores catalog, and searched. She would not be happy with what he found. Quickly, he ordered what was needed and shut the link down. By the time he had hung up all the new purchases, and folded the new underwear into her drawer, there was a tap at the door, and the new uniforms were delivered. Those he hung up as well, taking most of the old ones and adding them to the box on the floor.

And then he returned to the bed, and curled himself about her, laying his hand gently over the bright, shining spark that was their son.

***

He rose slowly from sleep - something had awakened him. He lay quietly, not to disturb her. She was on her left side, facing the wall, and he was curled around her, his front to her back. His right arm rested on her waist, his hand splayed across her belly. He felt the slow rise and fall of her breath - she still slept soundly.

What had awakened him? He checked his internal clock - he had expected to sleep another hour. He listened carefully, but heard nothing unusual - just the muted beat of the great engines and the faint sigh of the fans circulating air throughout the ship.

Gently he expanded the bond to check on Nyota, but all he found was peaceful sleep. She was not in pain or uncomfortable in any way, all muscles were relaxed and she was not even dreaming at this point.

He was perplexed. It was not like him to awaken for no reason before he had slept the expected amount of time.

And then he felt it. This must be what had awakened him. Light as the brush of a butterfly's wing, soft as a feather floating through the air - tiny, tiny little flutterings against his palm.


	43. Chapter 43:Things Made by Hand

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Forty-three - Things Made by Hand**

**Enterprise**

**Late February 2268**

**Spock**

The captain had ordered them to shore leave. There had been months of tedium, interrupted only occasionally by action, and the whole crew was slightly on edge. When they found the planet stuck in a sleepy medieval timeframe, filled with forests, beaches, small towns with markets full of hand-crafted things of all types, it was decreed that EVERYONE would take shore leave. They would go in small groups spread out all over the planet.

So here they were, dressed in local attire and wandering through the marketplace of the small town they had been dropped near. Shopping.

Spock was not particularly happy to be shopping when he had no goal in mind. He was not a window-shopper. However, since it seemed to please Nyota, he would not complain. He was glad that she had finally ceased the terrible sickness that had plagued her the past three months. Why they called it morning sickness he could not discern - she had been sick morning, noon, and night. But the last week she had not been sick once, not even queasy, so apparently it was finally ended. He had felt so helpless - nothing that he had done had helped her at all. Meditation had had no effect - he remembered her lunging up from the floor to run to the bathroom. Even McCoy had not been able to help her much. Apparently the hybrid pregnancy did not react to human medications as anticipated.

She wandered down the row of stalls, the long skirt she wore swirling about her ankles as she walked. He was not used to her long legs being hidden from him. He was not sure that he liked it. On the other hand, the men in the market place could not see her legs - so there was an advantage to her clothing that he had not considered.

She stopped at a stall, fingered the softly colored shawls sold there. She picked one up and spread it out, rubbing one corner against her cheek. She smiled softly. He walked over to the woman behind the small counter and handed her some of the local money without asking any questions or haggling over the price. Nyota beamed at him and drew the shawl over her shoulders, caressing it softly with her hands.

She wandered on down the row, glancing from side to side to see what was being offered. He followed along behind her, hands behind his back, waiting for her to find something else she wanted. She stopped here and there, sometimes just looking, sometimes fingering something, but never spending very much time, never looking at anything in the way that told him that she desired that thing. And then, while she was absorbed in a stall filled with table linens, he saw on the other side of the row, down two stalls, something that caught his eye. He walked forward, leaving her there, and bent to examine what he had found. He ran his hands over the smoothly carved wood, turning the object over, examining how it was crafted. He looked at the woodsmith, sitting there, working on another piece, pointed to the one he was interested in, then down the aisle to Nyota. The woodsmith nodded his head, smiling.

Spock walked back to Nyota, touched her arm softly. She turned her face to him, smiling. "Come, I have found something to show you." He led her down the aisle to the woodsmith, then stopped in front of the item he had found. She dropped to her knees, there in the dirt, and her whole face lit up. She ran her hands over the wood, just as he had. She used her hands to measure out the inside. She turned it over and examined the rockers on the bottom. Then she lifted her face to him, her smile so wide it seemed impossible. There were tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh, yes, Spock. Oh, please, yes."

He was glad to pay for the small cradle, glad to carry the light weight of it, glad he had found something to make her so happy. He was also very glad to imagine their son sleeping in it.

The woodsmith pointed across the aisle and down three stalls, and then pointed to the inside of the cradle. Spock looked at the indicated stall. Ah, soft linens for the cradle. He bent his head, and told Nyota where to go to look, and she wandered in that direction. He followed along behind her, watching what she looked at. When she turned her arms full, he set the small cradle on the ground, and she laid in the mattress, stretched out the sheets and soft blanket she had selected. She beamed at him, happy with the fit. He turned to the woman seated there, working on another blanket, and offered her currency. She counted it out, and then gestured down at the pile of blankets, holding out two fingers.

"Nyota, she says you may pick two more blankets for what I have given her." Nyota turned back to the pile of blankets, and carefully lifted them up, looking at each one. She chose one in a very soft blue, and one in a pale, soft green, to go with the pale turquoise one she had already selected. And she smiled at the woman in gratitude, caressing the soft blankets happily. The woman took all the things they had selected, and folded them compactly, nestling them down into the cradle, so that all he had to carry was the cradle itself.

They turned and moved on down the aisle, looking to see what was next. A man came around the end of the row of stalls and beckoned to Spock, holding up a small gown. Spock bent to Nyota again, and motioned to what the man was holding. She hurried forward, following him around the corner. Spock watched as she lifted one small garment after another, cooing in delight. Tiny gowns, small shirts, soft diapers, she made a small stack of items. Again, he held out currency, not haggling at all. The little garments were folded, and stashed beneath the blankets, securely contained within the cradle.

They started down the aisle again, and this time it was a woman who approached them, holding soft knitted garments. Two little sweaters, with matching caps and footwear, joined the other items in the cradle. He looked at the currency he had left. "One more purchase, I believe, is all that we have currency for." She nodded, looking more carefully now. But when she saw the small, soft toys, she was captivated, and he held out all the remaining currency so that the seller knew how many of them to add to the cradle. She was so happy now, beaming widely.

They headed away from the market, toward the beam-up point around the curve, hidden from sight. She would be tired this evening, he knew that. But this day had been very good for her.

***

Later, in their quarters, dressed now in the soft, loose pants and long tee that was what she usually wore in their quarters, she pulled everything out of the cradle, and went over it, rubbing the soft fabrics against her cheeks, smiling as she laid everything out. She wrapped the soft sheets around the mattress and tucked it down securely into the bottom of the cradle, laying one of the soft blankets on top. And then she called her friends, to come and see what they had bought, while he sat on the couch and pretended to read one of his journals, watching her radiant beauty as she displayed the things they had purchased for their son.


	44. Chapter 44:Escort Duty

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Forty-four - Escort Duty**

**Enterprise**

**Early March 2268**

**Spock**

They were once again appropriated for escort duty - ambassadors going to some conference or other - needing to be transported. He stood beside Scotty's console, his hands clasped behind his back, alert to anything that might transpire, while Nyota welcomed one party of dignitaries after another to the ship. He kept a continual check on her, through the bond, not wanting her to tire, but she held up, happy to be working again, free of nausea.

But toward the end, he noticed that she was not quite as outgoing, not quite as exuberant, in greeting the dignitaries. He concentrated more on her, and less on the dignitaries, and was quick to sweep her away as soon as the last party was aboard. Although she protested slightly, she settled down on the couch as soon as they reached their quarters, and let him fetch her lunch. When he returned from the mess hall, he found her stretched out, sound asleep.

He set the food on their table, and knelt beside her, gently laying a hand on her forehead. Simple fatigue, as he had hoped. He deliberated, and then called Kirk, speaking softly. "Four hours on her feet was too long. She is sleeping and has not had her lunch yet."

"Is it safe to leave her or do you need to stay there?"

He considered. "I believe it is safe to leave her. I will place our meals in the stasis unit and return to the bridge until she awakes." And so he did, stopping first to cover her with the light blanket she kept near the couch.

***

One hour and fourteen minutes later, he sensed her wakening confusion. Quickly he slipped from his seat, motioning a nearby ensign to take his place and calling for one of his staff from the lab. He turned to Kirk, who was already aware of what he was doing, and Kirk waved him on. Striding quickly to the turbolift, he was in their quarters before she had done more than sit up. He knelt before her again, touching lightly, swiftly assessing her condition. And then he lifted her, and headed her to the bathroom, pulling the food out of the stasis unit while she was there. He added cool water at her place setting, and room temperature water to his, and was seated, waiting for her, when she returned.

She sat and smiled at him, and began to eat, sighing gratefully at the taste of the food. "I got tired."

"Yes. Perhaps four hours on your feet without relief is now too long. We should evaluate future assignments of this type earlier, so that we have time to plan for rests for you." He watched her carefully to see her reaction, and was relieved that she did not argue, but nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I think you're correct. There are things I just will not be able to do as well as previously until after our son is born."

"You will need some time to recover your strength after that event as well."

"I fully intend to take every single moment of maternity leave that is available to me." Her eyes twinkled now, her smile back on her face. "If you think I'm going to leave him in day care one day before I have to, you are sorely mistaken."

His heart leapt within him at her words. He had thought that she would be a caring mother, but these words still thrilled him. "I believe I also get some time. It is my intention to be here with you in the beginning, to help."

Now she glowed at him, so happy. "You'll take the paternity leave? Oh, Spock, you can't know how much that means to me."

He sat there, lunch forgotten, basking in her approval and joy. Of course, he wished to help care for his son, how could she not have known that? Ah, but her experience was based only on her own culture, where men did not assist in the care of infants. He would not miss one experience in the care of his son, this precious treasure that she was giving him.

***

In the days that followed, he watched her carefully, scheduling the events where she needed to be there at times when she would be rested, and insisting that she nap after lunch every day. But the continued presence at events that often became contentious eventually began to wear on her. The final day, he informed Kirk that she would not be on the bridge at all, and he escorted her to their quarters after each bout of translations, insisting that she rest.

In the evening, after all the delegates had departed, he sat her on the couch, dressed in soft, loose clothing, and tucked a blanket about her, placing her feet on a large pillow. And then he sat at the other end of the couch, and played his ka'athyra, while she sat, and listened, and relaxed. And afterwards, he brought out the box she had inherited from her Bibi, and suggested that she choose a pattern, to make something for their son.

"Oh, Spock, now why hadn't I thought of that?" She opened the box eagerly, and pulled out the notebook of patterns that he had worked on, darkening and enlarging the old print so that they were easy to read. She shuffled through them, and found one she liked, that had a sweater, and a headcovering, and footcoverings, and a blanket. She passed it to him for his approval.

"The pattern stitch is interesting. I do like the texture it produces. Do you have enough yarn for all the pieces?"

They looked through the box, sorting it out, and she found a soft green yarn in the right weight. "Is there enough of this?"

He collected all the small balls, and weighed them in his hands. "Yes, I believe so. Let me get a container." He went to the closet, rummaging on the top shelf, and came back with a container, with handles, and a removable lid. He dumped all the small balls of yarn into the container, then took the lid to his desk, opening the center drawer to find the tool he wished to use. Carefully, he punched a hole in the center of the lid. Going back to the couch, he took one of the small balls, and threaded the end of the yarn through the hole, leaving a long length free when he snapped the lid in place.

She laughed and clapped her hands together. "Oh, what a brilliant idea, Spock!" He set the container on the floor at the end of the couch, and handed her the end of the yarn, then went back to the box of supplies to find the correct needles, bringing those to her before putting the box away in the closet again.

He sat down, with one of his technical journals, and began to read, while beside him, she began to knit, starting first with the blanket. Every once in a while, he glanced sideways at her, delighting in her fascination with what she was doing, and the soft lullaby she was humming.


	45. Chapter 45:Chaos on the Bridge

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Forty-five - Chaos on the Bridge**

**Enterprise**

**Mid March 2268**

**Spock**

The forward scanners showed something strange, and he concentrated on them, almost missing the anomaly approaching from the rear. He called out to Kirk, who came running to look, and then they began issuing orders to Sulu and Chekov. Beside them, Nyota was frantically scanning the frequencies, hailing in all known languages, making every attempt to contact whoever or whatever that might be. Nothing worked. They could get no further information.

The shields were raised. The phasers were armed. The photon torpedoes were loaded. And all sensor arrays were deployed to the fullest. They were as ready as they could be.

And still he continued to try to get more information, to improve their knowledge. He issued orders to his staff, in the lab, on the bridge, in the auxiliary control room, to complement what he was doing. And very slowly, so very slowly, bit by bit, he began to build up a clearer picture of what was out there. But not fast enough. Something large and bright detached itself and sped towards them. Before it could reach their shields, they managed to detonate it, but the intense light and heat flooded the bridge. Beside him, he heard Nyota gasp, and he hit the sick bay panic button without thinking. Kirk was hanging onto the back of his chair, still watching his scanner displays, yelling out orders to the crew as the readings changed. He was not able to leave his seat, nor even spare her a glance, not when another of those charges might head their way.

The turbolift doors opened and McCoy and chapel charged out, dashing straight for Nyota. In only a moment, they had her lying on the floor, and McCoy was injecting her with something. In the back of his mind, he could feel her relief, and he relaxed, ever so slightly. And then McCoy was shouting for an evacuation team, and he tensed again. He turned his head and met the doctors look, and McCoy shook his head and mouthed something at him. Preventive? Is that what he had said? He must put his trust in McCoy for the moment, as he had the whole ship to protect now.

Another missile headed their way, and they took it out quicker this time. McCoy was scanning the bridge, looking for radiation trace, and muttered his thanks when he did not find any. The turbolift doors opened again, and two muscular orderlies dashed out, with a rolling litter onto which they effortlessly scooped Nyota. He barely had time to see all the medical personnel vanish into the turbolift before he must give directions for the next missile. Only there were three this time. The ship rocked, and he worried about the turbolift, but he could not give a large part of his attention in that direction. He spoke loudly, giving coordinates to Sulu and Chekov, and there were more explosions of heat and light.

People flew about the bridge, grasping at handholds, as the ship rocked in the wake. And they continued to fire, at missiles as they appeared, and at what must be the ship, cloaked in vagueness, in the anomaly behind them. And eventually, they succeeded. There was a tremendous explosion, great streamers of fire and debris. Fortunately, it was far enough from them that it had very little effect.

They picked themselves up, dusted themselves off, and checked their instruments. Someone was in Nyota's seat, checking for communications. Kirk straightened up from his tight grasp on the back of his chair, heading back for the command chair. When the first rush of damage reports was cleared, he turned, and said only two words. "Sick Bay."

And he rose, and turned his station over to the man hovering at his side, and headed for the turbolift in a hurry. He fidgeted as it descended, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. She was quiet, not sending him much at all. He was not sure why. When the doors opened, he burst forth, almost running down the corridor. When he entered the sick bay at full speed, someone reached out, and caught his arm, turning him toward one of the private rooms, and he lunged in that direction. There she was, lying flat, still and pale. Alarmed, he laid one hand on her face, and then he sagged in relief. She had been given something to keep her quiet. There was a chair there, and he sank into it, just as McCoy came back through the door.

"She's fine. The baby's fine. She was just knocked about a bit by that first hit. A little rest and she'll be ready to go again." McCoy came and stood beside him. "Just sit here with her for a while, until that wears off, and I'll check her again and let you take her to your quarters."

He nodded in profound relief, and took her hands between his, monitoring her. Yes, McCoy was right. Neither of them was in any danger. He exhaled explosively, and his shoulders sagged. McCoy laid one hand on his shoulder, briefly, and then turned and left. He sat there, holding her hand, until she began to stir. Then he rose quickly, and went to the door, beckoning at the first person he saw, then returning to her side. In only a minute, McCoy was there, running scans, checking her out. And then he was allowed to pick her up, and carry her home, where he lay her on the bed, and curled himself about her, and comforted her with his warmth and his love. She had been very frightened. But no more than he.


	46. Chptr 46:Have I Gotten to the Middle Yet

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Forty-six - Have I Gotten to the Middle Yet?**

**Enterprise**

**Late March 2268**

**Spock**

He watched her dressing, making no comment. He knew she did not like the pants that were part of the official maternity uniform, but he had never been able to ascertain why. He subdued his desire to go to her and run his hands over the sweet curve of her abdomen. Tonight. He would indulge himself tonight. She pulled the long tunic over her head and wiggled and tugged until it settled down comfortably. And then she picked up her boots and headed for the chair to tug them on. Swiftly he crossed the room and knelt in front of her, taking the boots from her hand. She sighed and laid her hand on his shoulder, bracing herself, as he slid first one and then the other boot onto her feet. He looked up then, and she grinned at him, her face so close. He could not help himself, he met her, his mouth lingering over hers as his hand caressed the bulge of her belly, feeling that bright glowing spark that was their son. And he could feel more than that now - he could feel flailing against her muscles from within as their son asserted his indignation at being compressed by her bent-over position. She giggled against him as she sensed that indignation through his touch, and he rose, lifting her up, pulling her against him. Now he could feel those flailings against his body as well, and they stayed close together, arms around each other, savoring them. When their son settled down, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes, his lips quirked up. "He does not like it when you bend down like that."

"No, he doesn't. He makes that pretty obvious. And now he is making it very clear that he is hungry. Can't you hear my stomach growling?"

He almost laughed at her. "Breakfast then. And what does he want you to eat this morning?"

Her eyes unfocused as she considered that question. "Pizza."

"I do not believe that pizza is on the breakfast menu."

"Drat. Well then, perhaps a stuffed omelet covered with salsa. And English muffins. And strawberries. With whipped cream." Her face looked dreamy now and he continued to subdue his amusement. Her pregnancy had definitely changed her eating habits.

"I cannot guarantee the whipped cream. You may have to settle for the liquid cream put out for coffee."

She sighed, but headed for the door, with him right behind her. "And then it's checkup time again."

"Indeed. I have informed the captain that we shall be delayed in reporting to the bridge this morning." He laid his hand softly on the small of her back as they headed down the corridor.

***

When they would have risen from the table in the mess hall, Bones complained. "Can't you at least let me finish my own breakfast?" And so they settled back down, Nyota laughing at the doctor, teasing him about eating more than the pregnant woman sitting beside him. Bones groused back at her, trying to hide his smile. It did not take him more than a few minutes to complete his meal, and then the three of them headed for sick bay.

Inside one of the private exam rooms, he had Nyota up on the biobed quickly, running his scanners over her body. Spock watched the tell-tales on the wall, seeing that these were modified, and showed information both on Nyota, and on their son. "New equipment, doctor?"

"Yeah, just installed those new telltales in two of the exam rooms this week. Certainly makes my life easier." He pointed to the new set of data, highlighting certain points. "I can read the baby's progress right off that screen.

Spock looked at the indicated data, realizing now that his son's approximate weight and length were displayed there, as well as the development of certain organs. "You will be able to ascertain lung development here."

"Yes, indeed. That's going to be a great help when we have a late-pregnancy problem. Knowing the condition of the lungs will let us have whatever we need right on hand before the baby is actually born. No more guesswork." Bones concentrated then on what he was doing with his medical tricorder, and Spock caressed Nyota's fingers to help her keep calm. When Bones gave the signal, he helped her to sit upright again.

"Well, dollface, ever'thing's just fine. That boy is growin' like a weed." Bones grinned widely. "And I think I can say, now, that you are at the half-way point. Hasn't been easy, tryin' to guess how long this pregnancy was goin' to last, but ten months looks like it's right on the money now, judgin' by the developmental schedule we've put together."

Nyota grinned then. "Not thirteen?"

"No, no, not at all."

Now her smile was even wider. "Thanks, Len. That's very good to know." She stood up slowly, Spock's hand there to steady her. "And how long am I going to be able to stay on the bridge?"

"Well, normally, we let the mother-to-be decide that - at least to some extent. We really don't want you going into labor on the bridge."

She giggled. "No, I can see that that would be a big distraction."

"If your feet start to swell, I will want you where you can have your feet propped up most of the time. If that doesn't happen, you will still need shortened shifts the last month or two. We'll just take it one day at a time, shall we?"

"Okay, then." She stopped suddenly, her hand flat against her belly. "Oh, my, he kicked me hard that time. I need to go pee, right now." And she headed quickly out the door of the exam room, for the nearest head, both men standing there and shaking their heads, trying not to laugh.


	47. Chapter 47:Planning Visits

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Forty-seven - Planning Visits**

**Enterprise**

**Early April 2268**

**Spock**

He sat down in the chair at the desk the comlink sat on and his fingers pressed the correct keys to contact his father's office on New Vulcan. When the screen cleared, there was his father. "Spock. Although unexpected, I am pleased to hear from you." He paused, then continued. "I do hope this call does not mean there is a problem somewhere."

"No, there is no problem, sa-mekh. Our five-year mission is coming to an end shortly, and we will have a long leave before boarding the ship to begin a new mission. We will be on Earth from late May until the end of June. Is it possible that you will also be on Earth during that time?"

Sarek looked his son, trying to conceal his astonishment. "Indeed I will. I will be at the Embassy in San Francisco from mid-May until early June." His voice dropped slightly, his expression softening so little that a non-Vulcan would probably not have noticed it, except, of course, for Nyota. "I would welcome a chance to visit with you, my son."

Spock nodded. "Good. I will inform Nyota. If you could arrange for quarters for us at the Embassy for that time period, I would be appreciative. It is not always easy to access the Embassy from the Enterprise. We will spend the last two weeks of June in Africa with Nyota's parents, before returning to the Enterprise. While we are in San Francisco, we will have a considerable amount of shopping to do. There are many things obtainable on Earth, but nowhere else."

It was Sarek's turn to nod. He knew very well of the shopping habits of Terran women. "I will arrange your quarters, have no worry. I look forward to seeing the two of you."

And now Spock lowered his voice slightly. "Sa-mekh, will you be traveling alone, or will you bring your family?"

"I do not travel alone if I can arrange otherwise, Spock. Elinor and our son will accompany me." He watched closely, and observed Spock's lips twitch upwards, relaxing when he saw that.

"I look forward to making the acquaintance of my younger sibling then." Spock nodded again and then said farewell and closed the link. Nyota came up behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

"We get to meet your father's new bondmate? And your new brother? How nice." She smiled at him as she slid down into his lap. "And are we ready to call my parents now?"

"I believe we can wait a short while. Something else seems to be on my mind now." He bent his head and began to nibble on the side of her neck while she giggled at him.

***

Some time later, after a short nap and a quick shower, they were once more seated in front of the comlink, but in two chairs this time. Nyota's hands danced over the keyboard, and in only a few minutes, her mother's face appeared on the screen. Immediately, she let out a scream of joy, and called loudly for her husband to come running. Nyota sat and giggled until both parents were seated before her, wide smiles on their faces. "We will definitely be there the last two weeks of June. Please do not plan parties for the whole time as I cannot go back to the ship exhausted!"

They only grinned at her, not promising anything. And then they made her stand, and turn sideways, so that they could see how far the baby had distended her tummy. Nyota made a face, but did as they asked, hearing her mother's happy sighs and silly remarks. Yes, she was going to be a grandmother again, but did she _have_ to be quite so enthusiastic and weird about it?

When the call was finished, Spock pulled her between his knees, his hands cradling her distended belly. "You will need to be more careful than you have been on shore leave before, Nyota. You will need to watch your energy expenditures. Our son is taking a much larger portion of your energy than anticipated, and it will not do for you to become tired too often."

"Yes, I am very aware of that. I trust you will continue to monitor both of us and warn me when I need to rest, if I do not do so on my own?"

He bent his head and nuzzled against her neck. "I shall always do so, k'diwa, always."

She sighed happily, and laid her hands over his on her belly, just as their son decided that it was time to exercise. She laughed at the started expression on Spock's face as he absorbed the full impact of those little feet. "He is much stronger."

"Every day. He just keeps growing." And she laughed again at look that Spock gave her, bending her face to his. "I know he's supposed to keep growing. It's a joke, Spock."

Spock lifted her so that he could lay his face against her belly, feeling those kicks against him, savoring the strong bright light that was his son. "He grows well."

"Yes, he does. But I will miss McCoy's constant checks while we are on leave."

"I am sure that there will be healers at the Embassy if we have need of them. And there must be doctors in Africa."

Now Nyota laughed again, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm very sure you're right. And now your son has informed me that he is hungry and wants pizza again."

Spock shook his head. "And strawberry shortcake for desert?"

"Oh, yes! Please!"

____

Sa-mekh = father.


	48. Chapter 48:An Evening With Friends

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Forty-eight - An Evening With Friends**

**Enterprise**

**Mid April 2268**

**Spock**

Their quarters were full of people - sitting on the couch, sitting at the table in the dining alcove, even sitting on pillows on the floor. Their mission was almost over, long leave was coming, and they would not see most of these people for two months, as everyone went their separate ways, visiting family or just finding a place to relax and clear their minds.

At the table, several people were attempting to play some game with cards, but they did not seem to have progressed beyond the first round of bidding. There were drinks of every kind imaginable, and plates and bowls of finger foods everywhere. Everyone had brought something. Soft music was playing in the background, and the rooms buzzed with conversation.

He sat with his back to the wall, watching, absorbing all the 'good vibes'. He had a glass of something Scotty had given him in one hand, and a plate of something Sulu had pressed on him in the other. He was content. And then she came out of the bathroom, glowing, and his eyes locked on hers. She wended her way to him, through all the people, and he set his drink and the plate of food on the floor, reaching up his arms to her. She held his hands, and bent her body, and he gently lowered her, supporting her, until she sat in his lap, leaning back against his chest. She laid his hands on her belly, then, and he sat there, feeling his son turning somersaults, kicking, punching.

"He is extremely active tonight."

"I think he likes the music and all the talk. It seems to stimulate him. If he's so active now, maybe he will sleep later."

Cathy McMurty slid down onto the floor beside them, her hands hovering over Nyota's belly. "Oh, please, can I feel?"

Nyota grinned and took her hands, laying them over the spot where their son was kicking hard.

"Oh, my! I can actually feel the shape of a foot! That is so wonderful!" Cathy's face glowed, too, now. "He has quite a kick there! I had no idea." The sight of the three of them, there, with their hands on Nyota's belly, seemed to draw the others like a magnet. In no time, they were surrounded by friends, wanting just one feel.

Eventually, Nyota had had enough. "Okay, folks, that's it for tonight. Time to go do something else."

People drifted away, leaving them sitting there, and she leaned back against him again, relaxed now, nestling down. He felt that she might fall asleep soon.

"Nyota, are you getting tired?"

"Not yet, Spock. Just let me rest a bit." She nestled her face into the crook of his neck and settled in, breathing softly against him. In only a few minutes, she was sound asleep.

McCoy was the first to notice, looking at him with raised eyebrow for confirmation. He leaned over and said something to Tamara, who looked over at them and then nodded. The two rose, coming over to bend down and whisper their good-byes before slipping out.

Hikaru saw them leaving and turned to look at him, eyes widening when he saw Nyota sound asleep. He went in search of Jen, and they were the next ones out the door.

Pavel and Sasha came and sat beside him for a while, speaking softly with him, before taking their leave.

And then Susan was pulling at Scotty, and shushing him when he objected. But when the Scotsman's eyes lit on the slumbering woman, his face and voice both softened.

The few remaining guests seemed suddenly to notice the thinned ranks of party-goers, and tiptoed out in a group, all except of the last couple. Jim came over and asked if he needed help getting up, and Spock assured him that he did not, bracing himself against the wall and rising effortlessly with Nyota in his arms. He headed for the bedroom, saying goodbye to his friend, who told him they would let themselves out.

He laid Nyota down on the bed, and then went to pick up the mess, not wanting to leave it for her in the morning. He found Jim and Cathy already involved in that task. In no time, things had been dropped down the recycle slot, put into the stasis unit, or put back into whatever shelf or cupboard they had been taken from. He thanked his friends for their help, and ushered them out the door, sealing it behind them. He shut off all the lights, and returned to the bedroom.

First he stripped himself, putting on a fresh black tee-shirt and loose pants, and then he carefully did the same for Nyota, lifting her carefully to slide the covers out from under her. He moved her to the far side of the bed, and slid in next to her, curving his body around hers, one hand gently resting on her curved belly, over the growing mass of his son. She sighed and stretched just enough to move into the shape of his body, slipping back down into deep sleep almost immediately. He lay there for only a short while before following her, completely content.


	49. Chapter 49:One Last Piece of Action

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Forty-nine - One Last Piece of Action**

**Enterprise**

**Early May 2268**

**Spock**

The blip on his sensors turned out to be an Orion pirate. Once that identification had been made, the ship raced to prepare for the coming assault. By the time the pirate ship had come into firing range, the shields were up, the phaser banks were fully charged, and the photon torpedoes were armed and loaded. Sick bay had been alerted, and the medical personnel were standing by, ready to be dispatched anywhere they were needed. And Nyota had been ordered to their quarters, where she was now resting on their bed, somewhat indignant, but not protesting. Her replacement sat at her station. After all, Orion was a common tongue, and one that every communications officer was required to learn.

The pirate danced about, at the extreme edge of their range, not firing, but not leaving, either. And then he became aware of the two other blips, far out on the very edge of what he could sense. He called the captain's attention to those blips, and Jim cursed, colorfully. One Orion they could handle easily, two certainly, but three - ah, three could give them a run for their money, as the saying went.

So now they went on the offensive, striving to take out that first ship before the other two could come in range. The glare from the viewscreen when they took it out was quite satisfactory. And now they retreated, waiting for the other two ships to either leave the area, or come closer. At first, it was not clear which they meant to do. And then it was obvious that they were coming, coming closer.

Kirk gave orders. They staggered through space, appearing damaged. And the two ships came closer, far too trusting. Kirk cursed again when they separated, and attempted to trap the Enterprise between them. But Scotty had a trick up his sleeve, and it did not take long for them to find that they were the ones who were trapped, with missiles coming at them both, firing at the same time in opposite directions.

It was very satisfactory to report that both ships were destroyed. And even more satisfactory that Nyota had come through the action with no jolting, no stumbling, no banging into things. She had laid there in their bed, and dozed through most of the action. She came back onto the bridge, more alert than she had been, and groused about missing all the fun. He did chide her slightly, down the link, but she ignored him.

***

They headed on towards Earth, stopping at each place on their itinerary, checking for mail, picking up fresh food items, transporting StarFleet personnel who needed to go in the same direction. Their pace was not fast, nor was it slow. But everyone on board was eager now, wanting to get there, wanting to be free to walk on their own planet again - that is except for those who were not human. But they also wanted to walk on the planet where they had spent four years training, to feel the wind, the rain, to watch the waves roll in, to know that they were on a familiar planet again, if only for a few weeks. It was as though the whole ship held its breath, waiting.


	50. Chapter 50:Packing for Leave

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Fifty - Packing for Leave**

**Enterprise**

**Late May 2268**

**Spock**

He lifted down the large duffle and set it on the table in the dining alcove. Then he lifted down one of the small duffles and set it beside the large one. Nyota directed him to retrieve the other two duffles as well. "We do not need to take that many clothes, Nyota."

"No, but we need to buy things. We might as well take our own duffels rather than have to buy something to carry our purchases back in."

"You are correct. Your reasoning is very sound." He retrieved the other two duffels, folded them neatly, and lined the bottoms of the first two with the second two. Now she was ready to pack.

"Bring me seven tee-shirts, seven pairs of briefs, seven pairs of socks, four pair of slacks, one pair of jeans, seven shirts, and one light jacket." Having been given his orders, he headed straight to the dresser to count out what she had requested. When he had placed the tee-shirts, briefs, and socks on the table, he went to the closet to select the remainder. When he had fetched those things as well, she gave him additional orders as she folded and rolled and placed things in the duffels. "Hiking boots, running shoes, sandals. Tank and shorts for running or other exercise. Swim trunks."

By the time he had found everything she requested, she had most of his clothing packed. Now she issued different orders. "Seven bras, seven pair of panties, three pair of socks, one stretchy skirt, three pair of adjustable pants, seven tops, one sweater, hiking boots, walking shoes, sandals." The underwear selection was fairly easy. The remainder gave him more trouble, matching and contrasting colors and styles, and he was not entirely certain that she would approve of the stack of clothing that he sat down on the table, but she looked at it and then smiled at him. Apparently he had done well. It troubled him that there were several categories of clothing that she had not packed for herself. But then she began to add things. "That last pair of workout shorts I got, the adjustable ones. And that loose tank that goes with them. I will have to get a new swim suit, because I can't get into the one I have been using any more. One dress just in case we go somewhere nice to eat. My earring case."

When all off that was packed, she was rubbing her back. He came up behind her and added his hands, soothing her ache with his heat. She sighed and leaned against his hands, relishing the warmth and the firm kneading that released the knotted muscles.

"Okay, now we need the little things. Hairbrushes, toothbrushes, beard suppressant, deodorant, those small bottles of shampoo and shower gel, the small first aid kit." It did not take long to bring her those things. She gave a small sigh and settled down in one of the chairs. "All done. Seal them up." he sealed the duffels and sat them beside the door, against the wall.

"Are you hungry now?"

"Yes, I certainly am. Let's go eat." She levered herself up out of the chair and headed for the door, with him following right behind her. "And I promise not to get pizza again tonight." He could not see her grin, but he could feel it.


	51. Chapter 51:Headed for the Embassy

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Fifty-one - Headed for the Embassy**

**Enterprise**

**Early June 2268**

**Spock**

He awoke early, ready for the day's activities. He slipped carefully out of the bed and settled down in front of his firepot, carefully lighting only a small portion of incense. He did not want her to waken yet. She needed to be well rested.

When he drifted up from his meditation, he carefully doused the firepot, checking to be sure that all the coals were completely out. And then he set the cover over it and placed it in the insulated box that protected it when they were not there.

He walked back into the bedroom, and laid one finger gently against her face. Already rising from slumber, then. He eased his way back onto the bed, and began to nuzzle against her. She sighed, and stretched slightly, rolling over on her back. He bent over her and kissed her softly, and she murmured against his lips, her hands drifting over his body, tugging at him. He moved carefully, supporting his body so that his weight did not rest on her, his mouth moving over her face, her ears, her neck. He raised one hand, and tugged on the hem of the large tee-shirt she wore, pulling it up to expose her breasts. And then his fingers moved on her skin, making it sing to him, and he lightly caressed her nipples, causing them to stand up firmly as she moaned at him, her scent changing, filling him.

"Spock, Spock. Ah, that's so good, love, but he's sitting on my bladder and I'm going to burst in a minute."

He suppressed his desire and rose from the bed, lifting her up and setting her on the floor. She wobbled into the bathroom, and he heard her relieved sigh a moment later. And then she was coming back, and the tee-shirt was not on her body. She moved against him, rubbing herself on him, and he groaned as her hands cupped his buttocks, pulling against him. And then their son kicked him, hard, and he gasped and backed up. Her hands rose to hide her face as she attempted to hide her laughter.

"Our son does not like to be compressed."

"No, I'm afraid he doesn't."

"I can solve that problem." He lifted her again, laying her back on the bed, on her side, and curled himself behind her after shedding his clothing. His lok pressed firmly against her backside, and she sighed and moaned, pushing her buttocks back against him. He reached between them, and grasped himself, carefully sliding between her round cheeks, between her legs, against her wet warmth. Unable to suppress his response to the sensations this caused, he groaned again, and then growled at her when she moved her body, undulating against him, rubbing her wetness against his hard length.

His hands moved around to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, flicking the sensitive tips lightly, making her moan louder. "Ah, Spock, oh, that's so good."

He bent his face and found her neck and she stretched it out so that he could nuzzle there, and nip her skin. She trembled against him, and he thrust his hips against hers, moving his lok back and forth, caressing her with it. She gasped and moaned and her scent changed again, raising his arousal even more. He wrapped his hand about her thigh and lifted, placing her leg atop his, opening her up. And then he carefully slid into her, stroking so slowly, so carefully.

Her hands clenched before her, and he moved the arm beneath her, sliding his hand between hers. She clasped him tightly, almost sobbing now. He bit her neck lightly, and she almost screamed at him, jerking her body as he thrust harder. "Spock! Ah, yes."

He found it more and more difficult to stay with the slow, steady rhythm. His body wanted more. He moved his free hand, and found her wet folds, his fingers stroking softly, making her cry out now, exciting him. One finger rested now on that small bud of nerves, touching lightly, and she sobbed at him, so close. He could feel her, feeding all her feelings to him, filling him up. "Now, Nyota." His voice was husky, vibrating with need, as he stroked that small bud and thrust hard up into her. And she convulsed about him, squeezing down on his lok, clenching her muscles, filling him with her ecstasy. He felt the surge flow through his body, from deep within, up out and into her, as he exploded, filling her with his heat.

He held her close, shuddering with the force of his release, while she gasped and struggled to return to herself. And when her thundering heartbeat was more normal, he laid his hands upon her swollen belly, rubbing softly, while their son kicked and punched and complained about their vile treatment of him. He laughed softly, into her hair, joyous, while she sighed contentedly, laying her hands over his.

***

When they had showered and dressed, they headed for the mess hall for breakfast. Almost everyone they saw was dressed in civilian clothing already, heading out for leave shortly after breakfast. They exchanged greetings and farewells with their friends, everyone so eager to be off, yet almost sad at leaving friends behind. They would see them all again in six weeks.

They returned to their quarters and checked everything, and then Nyota made one last bathroom visit before they shut down the comlink and he picked up the duffels, and they exited to the corridor. Nyota entered their override code on the touchplate, sealing their quarters to all except necessary repairs until they returned, and they headed for the transporter deck to which they had been assigned, ready to beam down to San Francisco.

***

He stepped off the elevated deck and reached up to lift her down, setting her carefully on her feet before him. And then he turned, and took the duffels from the technician there, and they headed for the street, stopping halfway there when his father entered the room. Sarek stood there, looking at them, and Spock saw his eyes twinkling. Sarek looked at Nyota's swollen belly, and his lips quirked up. "Is this child going to be born in San Francisco?"

"No, no! He's going to be born on the Enterprise. I have Dr McCoy's word on that." She laughed and raised herself on tiptoe to brush a tiny kiss on Sarek's cheek. "How nice of you to come and meet us."

"I have a groundcar outside. Give me the luggage, Spock, and assist your bondmate, for the area is very crowded."

Spock handed over the two duffels, and put his arm about Nyota, steering her carefully through breaks in the crowd, trying to prevent anyone from running into her. It was with great relief that he found them at the groundcar, and as soon as Sarek unlocked it, he helped her in, fastening the webbing about her carefully. He seated himself, and Sarek took the pilot's seat, and they were off, pulling carefully in the traffic, headed for the Embassy. Family time had arrived.


	52. Chapter 52:Visiting With Family

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Fifty-two - Visiting with Family**

**Enterprise**

**Early June 2268**

**Spock**

When the groundcar pulled into the loading area on the side of the Embassy, Spock climbed out and assisted Nyota out onto the walkway. Sarek retrieved the luggage from the cargo area and turned the groundcar over to the young Vulcan male waiting there. They entered the building and crossed the wide lobby to the turbolifts. While they waited there, Sarek spoke to Spock. "I will show you the quarters that have been assigned to you. Then, after you have had a chance to unpack and refresh yourselves, Elinor would like for you to come to our quarters to get acquainted in person."

Spock looked at Nyota, who smiled and nodded. "We will welcome this opportunity to meet your bondmate and my new brother in person, father. It will not take us long, Nyota is a skilled packer."

Nyota giggled at this, and Sarek raised one eyebrow. Sometimes he did not understand his son at all.

The turbolift doors opened and the three stepped in, exiting on the floor where most of the staff quarters were. Sarek gestured at one door, which the other two recognized at once. "Since you are familiar with this suite, and it has no permanent occupant, I was able to secure it for you. Whenever you need accommodations here in San Francisco, you will be given this same suite - until it becomes too small for your family." The corners of his mouth quirked up and Nyota grinned at him.

They entered, and Sarek set the luggage on the bench at the end of the bed. "Spock, I am sure you remember where our family suite is, so I will leave you to settle in. Come whenever you are ready." With that, he nodded at them and turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Nyota unsealed the duffels and started lifting things out and handing them to Spock. He put the stacks of underwear in the dresser in the same order that they used on the Enterprise. He put the shoes on the floor of the closet. And then he brought her the hangers from the closet and they began to hang up the clothing. Soon the large duffel was empty and he folded it down and set it on the shelf of the closet. Nyota carried the small duffel into the bathroom and began to empty it out. She found her earring case and handed it to Spock, who carried it back into the bedroom and set it on the dresser. When he came back, she handed him his stack of technical journal PADDs which he carried into the living area and set on the low table in front of the couch. Nyota brought him the empty duffel and he put it on the shelf with the large one. The unpacking was finished.

Nyota went back into the bathroom and he could hear the water running. Surely she did not intend to take a shower now? He poked his head around the edge of the doorjamb and watched her washing her face and neck. He leaned against the opening and watched her, seeing her belly move. "He is active."

"Yes, he is that. He thinks it's time to play."

He moved the short distance between them, wrapping himself around her, and splayed his hands across her belly, feeling his son move against his hands. He nuzzled against her neck and she sighed happily. They stood like that for a short time, and then she turned her face to him. "They are waiting for us."

"You are right. We should go now." He released her and straightened up, going into the living area to retrieve the door wand. He extended his hand, and she linked her fingers through his, and they exited their suite, headed down the hall.

When they arrived at the familiar door, he touched the chime button, and Sarek opened the door almost immediately. He motioned them in, leading them into the living area, where Elinor was seated on the couch, her two-and-a-half year old son on her lap. Nyota immediately headed in that direction, and Spock provided assistance in settling her down on the couch. It was getting harder and harder for her to get up and down without help. When she was settled, he took a seat in one of the chairs opposite the couch, while Sarek took the other. It took very little time at all for Nyota to charm Sapok into laughing at her. The four adults sat and chatted, at ease. It was not as though they were total strangers, for there had been many sub-space calls over the past four years, but this was the first time they had all been in the same room at the same time.

About an hour after Spock and Nyota arrived, there was another chime at the door. Sarek rose and went to the door, and Selek and Durra came through, each carrying a small boy. Nyota burst into happy tears, reaching out her arms to her aunt, who perched on the edge of the low table before the couch, smiling at her. "We surprised you, didn't we?"

"Oh, you did! We didn't know you would be here, too." She looked at the six-month old Smark in Durra's arms. "Oh, he's so cute! And Senek has grown so much!"

The three-year-old Senek was standing in front of Spock, staring at him. Then he turned and stared at his father, then back to Spock. He reached out one hand toward Spock, who extended two fingers to him. Senek touched Spock's fingers, looking down at their hands, and then he looked back to his father again, questions in his eyes. Selek knelt down beside his son. "This is your kinsman, Spock."

Senek looked at the two men. "Sa-mekh!"

Selek shook his head. "Children are very perceptive." Spock could only agree with him.

Elinor set Sapok down on the floor, and he toddled directly to Senek, who turned when he saw him coming and reached out to offer a hug. Sapok tugged at Senek, and pulled him over to a corner of the room, where there were some toys on the floor. The two boys settled down to play, ignoring the adults.

Spock looked from the boys back to the couch and observed that Nyota had the baby cuddled to her shoulder. A wave of warmth went through his body. Soon she would be holding their son in that manner. She glanced up at him and smiled, acknowledging his thought. It was a good thought, a good feeling. He relaxed in his chair, surrounded by family, thoroughly at peace.


	53. Chapter 53:Shopping in San Francisco

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Fifty-three - Shopping in San Francisco**

**Enterprise**

**Early June 2268**

**Spock**

"The pregnant lady needs clothes." Nyota was standing in front of the closet, wearing only her underwear. He was enjoying the view.

"Only if you wish to leave these rooms."

She wheeled about and glared at him. "That isn't much help! I can't go shop for clothes unless I find something I can actually wear out of here. I thought all the clothes we packed would fit, but they don't!"

He closed the distance between them and circled his arms around her, holding her gently. "Your body continues to grow, k'diwa. Our son grows more every day. This clothing did fit when we packed it. Come, sit on the bed." He led her gently the short distance to the bed and settled her down on the edge. He went back to the closet and drew out the one pair of pants he was confident would fit, the ones with the adjustable waist. He came back to her and knelt at her feet, drawing the legs of the pants up over her feet, up to her knees. And then he helped her to stand, bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders, and drew them up the rest of the way. In order to seal the front, it was necessary to let the sides out all the way. And then they barely fit. She had indeed grown larger, in only a few days. Shopping could no longer wait.

Gently, he lowered her back to a sitting position and went back to the closet, examining everything hanging there. And then he went to the dresser, and found the larger tee-shirt she had. He brought that to her and she pulled it on. It stretched tight over her abdomen, but it fit. He went back to the closet and brought out the one good shirt he had brought, bringing it back to her. She looked confused. "Spock, I will never be able to get that buttoned."

"There is no need to button it. Simply wear it loose over the tee-shirt."

She looked a bit skeptical, but slipped into the shirt, and then pulled herself up by grasping his hands. She walked over to the mirror and examined herself, turning this way and that. When she came back to him, she was smiling. "Thank you so much, Spock. I feel much better now. The only thing I need is shoes."

"Your shoes are in the closet."

"But I can't see my feet."

He looked down. He could not see her feet, either. She was standing so close that all he could see was her belly. His lips quirked up. "Your feet are indeed invisible at this moment."

She tried not to laugh, but could not help it. She clung to him, giggling helplessly. "Invisible feet. Oh, my, Spock."

When she recovered, he fetched her shoes, and slipped them on her feet. And then they headed out to shop. In spite of her assertion that she could walk, he had secured the services of one of the drivers, and a small ground car. He had a list of the stores she wished to visit, and handed it to the driver, who let them off right in front of the first store. When they came out, laden with packages, the driver was just pulling back in front. He popped the cargo hatch, and took the packages from Spock, who assisted Nyota back into the car, and they were off to the next store. By the time she was obviously tiring, the cargo bay was full to overflowing, and he signaled the driver to return to the Embassy.

"But Spock, there are still three more stores I want to visit." She pouted at him.

"After you have rested, and unpacked all your new belongings, reassess your needs. If you still wish to visit the other stores, we shall do so tomorrow." But by the time he had finished his sentence, she was already nodding against his shoulder.

***

That evening, as he rose from his meditation, she spoke from the couch, where she was curled up, working on a PADD. "We still need to buy baby things."

"I have reserved the car and driver again for tomorrow. Do you have a list of stores?"

She waved the PADD at him. "With addresses and everything."

He took the PADD and scanned the list. Only five stores. And the first one was a very large chain. It was most likely that they could find everything she wanted there. He nodded and gave her back the PADD. "Is there anything else to discuss before bedtime?"

"No. I am quite ready for bed. Are you ready to please your pregnant horny wife?" She grinned up at him.

He lifted her off the couch and headed for the bedroom. "I can think of nothing I would rather do."


	54. Chapter 54:Off to Africa

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Fifty-four - Off to Africa**

**Enterprise**

**Mid June 2268**

**Spock**

He lifted the large duffel down to the table top, and set the small one beside it. There were two shipping containers on the floor beside the table, open and ready to fill. Nyota came over and seated herself cautiously in one of the chairs, ready to give him instructions. "All the things in the bottom drawer go in one of the shipping containers."

He opened the drawer, and found it full of baby things. He lifted one stack after another out, and set them all in the first shipping container. When the drawer was empty, he looked to her for more instructions.

"The next drawer also goes in a shipping container."

He opened that drawer and found many pairs of dark socks. "Did you keep some out?"

"Yes. These are the extras."

He nodded and transferred all the socks to the shipping container. Then he looked to see what else was in the drawer. Underwear for himself. Underwear for Nyota, in several different sizes. He saw something strange, and lifted it out. This was a bra, but it was very strangely constructed. He turned and looked at Nyota, one eyebrow raised. She giggled at him. "That's a nursing bra. The cups detach at the top and fold down, so that you can nurse the baby without getting undressed."

He turned back the garment in question and experimented with the clasps, noting how the cups opened, leaving the rest of the garment structurally intact. "What a marvelous idea."

"Well, I don't know how I would manage to nurse him during a break without something like that."

"Indeed not. I assume there are several of these?"

"Yes, they're all stacked up there."

He began to lift the piles of underwear out of the drawer and transfer them to the shipping container. By the time he had finished with this drawer, the container was half full. Again he looked to her for instructions.

"The middle drawer is also to ship."

In that drawer he found all sorts of extras - jeans and tees and sweaters, among other things. They had been stuffed into the drawer until it was hard to open, and the shipping container was nearly full by the time he had transferred all of it.

"Now go get most of the new shoes and fill up the top of the box."

He rose and headed for the closet, finding the ones she wanted packed, still in the boxes. They would not need the boxes. He laid the shoes out, over the top of the other clothing, and there was barely room. He closed the top of the container, sealing it, then carried it over and set it next to the door. He would put the labels on both containers at once.

"What goes in the other container?"

"There's a large bag of yarn in the closet."

"Yes, I remember."

"And that bag of shampoo and things we bought yesterday."

That one was also in the closet. He brought both bags and began to fill the container, leaving the yarn in its protective wrap just in case anything spilled. He added a few items he had purchased to the container, including the packages of incense he had found in that strange shop down the street. And there were some books to go in, as well. Nyota pointed out various things around the room, and then it was time to assess the clothing hanging in the closet. Almost everything that Nyota had packed on the ship went into the container, being too tight now to be comfortable. And the jackets would not be needed in Africa, either. By the time he finished weeding out the closet, the second container was full. He sealed it up and stacked it on the first, and then prepared the labels and affixed them to the cartons. Now it was time to pack the remaining clothing into the duffle.

When the duffle was full, and all the drawers and the closet were empty, he carried the small duffle into the bathroom and collected what was there. And then he did one last sweep, checking everywhere to be sure they had not forgotten anything. He had barely finished when the door chime rang, and the young man was there to collect their shipping containers. No sooner had he left, than the chime rang again, and here was the rest of their party, luggage and children in hand, ready to leave. He turned and helped Nyota up, and picked up the two duffels, and they all headed for the turbolifts. The shuttle awaited. They would be in Africa soon.


	55. Chaptr 55:We're Going to be Grandparents

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Fifty-five - We're Going to Be Grandparents!**

**Enterprise**

**Mid June 2268**

**Spock**

When the shuttle landed, and the pilot opened the door and let down the stairs, Alhamisi and M'Umbha practically ran into the shuttle, hugging everyone. Durra and Nyota both laughed and cried, so happy to see them. The small children stood around and looked at the adults, their mouths hanging open. And then the older couple was down on their knees, hugging the small boys as well. Finally, the men had to state that the shuttle needed to return to San Francisco in order to get everyone moving out.

Soon the luggage was stashed in the rooms the visitors would be using, the children were sitting at the small table in the corner of the kitchen with diced fruit, and the adults were seated around the large kitchen table, glasses of cold fruit juice in front of them. Several people talked at once. The tall Vulcan men sat back and watched, eyes dancing. Durra and Alhamisi and M'Umbha and Nyota all chattered away in Kiswahili until they remembered. Then they all apologized to Elinor, who laughed and said she guessed it was time to learn another new language. And she got her first lesson then and there. Sarek listened carefully, not revealing that it was new to him as well. They would study together when they returned home.

And every few minutes, M'Umbha leaned over and patted Nyota's stomach, until her daughter began to complain. "But, Nyota, I have not been able to pet my grandchild before. I am making up for lost time." M'Umbha's face shone with happiness.

"Your grandson has done just fine without constant petting." And then she was quiet, remembering all the times that Spock had splayed his hands out over her belly, or laid his cheek there, listening. She sighed and gave up. Spock said nothing, just sat there beside her, a warm tickle in the back of her mind.

They had not much more than relaxed when the door burst open, and Nyota's sisters came running in, husbands and children trailing behind. And Nyota was carefully lifted to her feet, and turned about, while her sisters exclaimed over the size and shape of her belly. Durra sat with her hands over her mouth, trying not to laugh, while Elinor marveled. How nice it must be to have so many sisters!

After the meal had been prepared, eaten, and cleared away, the packages came out. Nyota sat and opened each one carefully, marveling over the tiny things revealed within. She passed them around the table and Durra and Elinor cooed over them as well. Spock took each tiny garment and folded it neatly, making a small stack in front of him. The fabrics were so soft when he gently rubbed them between his fingers. They would not harm the delicate skin of a newborn. And there were small toys that rattled when shaken, and soft blankets, and other things that Spock was not quite sure about. When all the packages were empty, he went upstairs, and retrieved the small duffle, and transferred all the small things into it. Nyota hugged everyone, tears in her eyes, and M'Umbha just kept saying, "We're going to be grandparents again!" with a wide smile on her face.


	56. Chapter 56:Enjoying the Sun

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Fifty-six - Enjoying the Sun**

**Enterprise**

**Late June 2268**

**Spock**

When breakfast was over, Nyota wanted to go for a walk, and so he took her hand and they wandered off down the dusty path where they had run on other visits. There would not be any running this time! Nyota's pace was slow, but steady. They had not gone very far, though, before she stopped. "Spock, I want to take my shoes off and walk in the dirt."

His raised one eyebrow, but knelt and removed her shoes, while she balanced herself by holding onto his shoulders. He rose, with her shoes in one hand, and clasped her hand in his again, and they headed down the dusty path. A smile wreathed her face as she scuffed her feet through the soft dust. He could feel her happiness through the link. He could also feel the sensations she was experiencing as the soft dust shifted over the skin of her feet. Intrigued, he stopped and removed his own shoes. The two walked slowly along, relishing the feel of their feet on the ground, covered in the soft dust.

***

When they returned to the house, Spock helped Nyota to ease down onto the porch swing, and set the shoes down on the floor next to it. He went into the kitchen and came back with two glasses of cool fruit juice. They sat on the swing and sipped their juice, and when she had finished hers, she passed him the glass to set on the small table at his end of the swing. And then she lifted his arm, and wrapped it about her shoulders, and leaned her head on his chest and fell asleep. He sat there, quietly rocking her, and let her sleep, feeling through his touch on her arm, and through the link, that she was calm, and happy, and their son was as well.

***

After lunch, she was drowsy again, and led him off down the path to where the trees bent down to the ground, and showed him the hammock tied there, in the shade. He lifted her up, and laid her down, and then tried to figure out how to join her, while she laid there and giggled at him. At length, with great care, he managed to stretch himself out beside her without toppling them both onto the ground. She rolled halfway over onto him and laid her arm across his chest, her head pillowed on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep again, while their son protested, pounding against his hip until he moved enough to give him room to stretch. How she had gone to sleep with that irregular movement going on, he did not know. He laid his hand over her belly, sending soothing thoughts to his agitated son, until he quieted again, and Nyota drifted deeper into slumber. It was warm, with an occasional breath of breeze, and the cicadas buzzed softly in the background. A good time to meditate.

***

In the evening, after the sun had set, her father and brother built a fire in the firepit, and everyone gathered around. There was story telling, and music, and excited children, and much food. And Nyota leaned against him, and enjoyed it all, basking in the warmth radiating from the ground, as well as his own heat. His son wiggled and kicked, and she brought his hand to her belly to feel. It was all good, very good.


	57. Chapter 57:Lazy As Can Be

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Fifty-seven - Lazy as Can Be**

**Enterprise**

**Late June 2268**

**Spock**

When her sisters begged her to go shopping with them, she refused, saying she was too comfortable, leaning back against his heat in the porch swing.

When her mother suggested that they go through the boxes of baby things her sisters had brought, she postponed, saying she was tired and needed a nap.

When her father tried to show her his newest hybrid orchids, she said her ankles and feet were swollen and she needed to keep them elevated.

But when he whispered in her ear, and suggested they go upstairs, she was immediately agreeable.

***

When her brother came, and offered to take them to see the new herd of zebra, with all the little babies, she claimed her eyes hurt from the sun.

When her cousins came, and wanted to sing and dance, she laughed and said her back wouldn't allow it.

When her aunts came, and wanted her to stand, and show them her belly, so that they could feel her child, she became suddenly shy.

But when he whispered in her ear, and spoke of the hammock in the shade of the trees, she wanted to go now.

***

When her nieces and nephews came and demanded a story, she told them to wait until after supper.

When Durra came and sat beside them with the henna, she held out her hands and feet, but expressed no further interest in what was done, simply resting against him completely relaxed.

When Sarek and Selek came and sat beside him, and conversed on weighty matters in Vulcan, she never even attempted to join the conversation.

But when he breathed upon her, and ran his fingertips through her hair, she sighed and filled him with her love.

***

Nyota was thoroughly enjoying being lazy. She wouldn't get another chance for a very long time, she was absolutely convinced of that.


	58. Chapter 58:Back Home

**Let's Go Thataway!**

**Chapter Fifty-eight - Back Home**

**Enterprise**

**Late June 2268**

**Spock**

When all the luggage was piled on the porch, everyone sat down at the table in the kitchen for one last breakfast together. And then there was all the hugging, and the tears in the women's eyes, as the shuttle dropped down out of the sky. He helped Nyota up the stairs into the shuttle, and carefully lowered her down into the seat, fastening the webbing over her enlarge belly with great care. He did not want any harm to come to either her or their son. He went back outside and helped to transfer the luggage from the porch to the cargo area, strapping each piece down securely. Sarek and Selek got their families settled, and then came to assist with the luggage as well. Soon all was secured, and the other two men entered the shuttle. He turned once more to Nyota's parents and thanked them for allowing everyone to come and enjoy the warmth of the African sun. He promised to call them as soon as the baby was born. Alhamisi clasped his hand, and M'Umbha threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, once. And then he climbed the stairs into the shuttle, pulling them up behind him and helping the pilot to secure the door. He took his seat beside Nyota and fastened the webbing, and they were lifting off.

***

When they arrived back at the Embassy, Sarek and Selek and their families disembarked, the women all hugging each other and promising to call soon. And then the shuttle lifted again, rising up to SpaceDock, where the Enterprise awaited. The pilot and navigator assisted him in removing all the luggage, placing it on the conveyor that would take it straight to the Enterprise, and then he went back, and helped Nyota rise from her seat, and carefully guided her down the stairs, as she could not see them at all. It was only a short walk from where the shuttle had docked to the entry port for the Enterprise. He entered his code, and the door slid open. They were back home again.

When they got to their quarters, they found all their luggage piled at the door. He had not expected it to get there quite so fast. He tapped the touchplate, and entered his override code, and the door slid open. Nyota walked through, and held the button that would keep the door open, while he transferred all the luggage into their quarters. She released the button and walked into the center of the room, turning around slowly.

"Home. Oh, it's good to be home." She smiled at him and he came and stood before her, his hands cupping her face. He bent and kissed her lightly, and she moaned slightly. He kissed her again and her hands went to clasp his sides. "Ah, Spock, we don't have to be quiet anymore."

He nuzzled against her neck. "I find that I desire to hear you screaming at me." Her scent told him that she was quite ready to do that. "You are not too tired?"

"No, oh, no. Please Spock."

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, depositing her gently on the bed. And then he began to tease her, slowly, slowly, building the fires up, removing their clothing one piece at a time, stroking and kissing each new area of skin that was revealed, until she was soft and sighing and moving against him, turning his whole body to flame.

Carefully, so carefully, he entered her body, keeping his body erect, not to compress her belly, and she moaned beneath him, raising her hips to bring him deeper within her, her hands on his buttocks, pulling. He stroked slowly back and forth, the sounds she made enflaming him, until she began to cry out, and then he moved his fingers against her, where they were joined, stroking the small bud of nerves there until she screamed and clenched about him, her hands pulling hard against him, her ecstasy flooding him as he filled her with his heat. He shook and shuddered with the intensity of it, so overcome with her that he gloried in it. She was his, all his.

He dropped one hand to her belly, splayed it out there, over their son. The other he touched lightly to her face. "Mine. All mine."

"Yes, oh, yes, Spock. All yours." And her smile was wide and wonderful, as their son protested his treatment vigorously against his palm, and all was perfect.

_________

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. The next story, 'Have We Been Here Before?', set during the third five-year mission will start in a few days.


End file.
